The Kingdom Chronicles
by i-image-n
Summary: In a world where three kingdoms are on the verge of war, a mysterious truth breaks out. Soon no one whether they are from Edhelos, Kelvedor, or Naurnos, is safe from the upcoming battle between races. In this fantastical adventure, join characters like Levy, Lucy, Gajeel, Natsu, and more as they fight for what they truly believe in.
1. The Kingdom of Edhelos

**Hello Friends of FanFiction! This is my very first fanfic story so I hope you all like it! Feedback is more than welcome since I am a beginner. This is a story with fairytail characters and slight Falling Kingdoms references. I renounce all character claims to Hiro Mashima and references to Morgan Rhodes.**

**As the story goes on and more secrets are revealed I will write a chart of what each kingdom is. Also coming back and reading the first two chapters I wrote after writing seven (hello this is current me talking about past me..?) I will say the story gets much better by chapter three. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

Lucy POV

My last memory was falling. My body plummeting faster and faster as the wings on my back refused work, refused to soar as they had so many times. The wind was not caressing my skin with its usual softness, but was whipping with a harshness that promised more pain to come.

I watched as the sky became not a part of my surroundings, but an unreachable painting that was so beautiful, sorrow took hold in my chest. Would I ever be a part of the sky again? I knew nothing of why I was falling, but one thing I knew was that the sky was home, a home that was becoming further and further away.

The wind's promise came true as my body met earth. Pain crashed in every bone and the nerves in my body zinged with agony. I lay there waiting for myself to die, but the ringing in my ears softened as a bell-like voice enveloped me.

"Hey! Are you okay? Hey! Talk to me please!"

I willed myself to open my eyes, not caring about the harsh light that met them. I could feel myself slipping away. So this is what it's like. This is what its like to die. Before I let the darkness take me, I caught a glimpse of bright sapphire hair. Then everything faded to black.

Chapter 1

Levy POV

A sigh escapes my lips. I finally escaped. The tutors my father forces me to listen to are dime-witted and arrogant at best. Like most people I encounter in the castle. I would much rather research on my own in the library or go exploring in the lush woods all around the kingdom of Edhelos, the land of elves.

I continued on the path to reach my favorite spot: a clearing in the trees that, that reminded me of paintings of heaven. The sun washed the grass in gold and the trees swayed with the serenading wind. Lowering myself on the grass patch in the sun, I was glad to have evaded my new tutor, who reminded me of a persistent mosquito, with his high-pitched buzz and bug-eye glasses.

My sulking was soon interrupted by a soft tapping inside the thumb-sized locket around my neck.

"Oh, silly me, you probably want to be out don't you?" I smiled as I opened the locket and a flutter of white wings and golden hair stumbled out into the open space. I was met with a very angry look from the tiny hin en vilya, or child of air as my people call the creatures of myth. It was believed that the hini en vilya were there at the beginning of time, and now watch over us like guardian angels, but of course that was all fantasy. My friend was one of a kind, but her being was a mystery.

Still being glared at I let out the smile that was locked away all day, "I'm sorry Luce, I promise to let you out as soon as I'm alone next time okay?" Satisfied with my answer, Lucy flaps her little wings to an open spot. Then, in a flash of light, she returned to her normal size.

I took the moment to take in my friend's beauty. Many around Edhelos often refer to me as the Sapphire Princess, the brightest gem of the kingdom, but whenever I studied Lucy I often wondered what the kingdom would say If they saw her.

Like the sun on the grass, Lucy's hair was a precious gold, which was not a color found in hair in any of the three kingdoms. Her pale skin that always had pink glow to it and her warm chocolate eyes still would have made her seem like an angel, even if she didn't have the large white wings that often fell around her like a soft feathered cape.

I didn't notice that as I was watching Lucy, she was watching back with an all too amused expression.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Lucy waved her finger in the air as words formed in front of me: You were staring at my wings again.

My eyes roll with much-needed sass, "Well, someone needs to figure out where you came from!" Lucy just froze at that, then looked down, but not quick enough for me to not see the sad glint in her eyes.

"Im sorry…" I tried to soothe, "Do you really not remember anything yet? It's been four years."

Lucy just shook her head. I felt guilt ride up my chest; I didn't mean to bring it up. It seemed forever ago, when I saw a flash of white falling from the sky. Following where it landed I had found Lucy, all bloodied and barely alive. I took her to my room in secret and nursed her back to health for a month until she was able to walk around. She never spoke, but then I realized she couldn't. Her voice was gone, along with whatever she lost when she landed on this world. I decided to teach her some of the script magic I had invented. We elves are known for our knack with magic and I was surprised she caught on pretty quickly. From then on, she became my secret friend. The only magic she knew from her memory loss was her shrinking magic, which she used to hide herself from anyone and everyone who wasn't me.

"Luce, why do you not show yourself to people?" I asked, though I enjoyed having someone who only relied on me: the beautiful princess who is spoiled and weak.

Lucy's face warms into a smile as she waves her finger in the air: You are my best friend, are you not? She turns her gaze to the clouds as she continues to write: Besides, the less people know about me the better.

Before I could respond, my pointed ears twitched to the sound of footsteps drawing near. With the speed of light, Lucy shrank back to her pixie size, but only had the time to hide in my hair before our unwelcome guest stepped into the clearing.

I knew my heightened nose recognized the scent of alcohol before Bacchus was sauntering my way with a smile I was all too familiar with. I wasn't in the mood for his games.

"Well hello Levy, or may I say your highness?" If it wasn't for his scent, his speech would have given away that he was definitely, without a doubt, flat-drunk.

"Please Bacchus, you never used formalities when we were kids, so why start now?" I turned to leave, but was caught by his quick hand.

"If I didn't know better I would think you've been avoiding me, but of course that isn't true because why would Princess Levy ever avoid her betrothed?" I shudder as his eyes roam up and down my body. He was never like this when we were kids, in fact we were very close, but since the day we got betrothed and his parents actually started paying attention to his daily routines, he has become a lot freer with his hands and more of a slave to alcohol. "Lucky me," he drawls as he wraps a strand of my hair around his finger, "To have the sapphire princess at my beck and call." I pull away before he could bring my hair up to his lips.

"I don't want to play your games today Bacchus, now if you would let me go; I have my studies to get to." I state, while silently willing ticked-off Lucy to not rip my hair out and attack the man.

Bacchus lets out a sharp laugh and pulls me against him. His rancid breathe allowing me no room to breathe. "Come on Levy, you used to be the life of the party! Say, why don't we visit Kelvedor and pick up some fresh wine like we used to?"

I struggle against his grip, "I don't want to go to the beast kingdom, let me go!" But before I could protest more, Bacchus pulls out a glass marble from his pocket. I recognized the swirling silver ball and my heart sank.

"Where did you get that? There are only supposed to be a few left in the whole continent." I asked with hopefully a stead voice.

Bacchus just winks at me, "We all have secrets Princess." with that he smashes the marble to the ground and light surrounds us, leaving nothing but empty space in our wake.

* * *

**Darn that Drunken Bacchus!**

** P.S. I don't actually hate Bacchus, but the story called for it! Until next time!**


	2. The Kingdom of Kelvedor

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews! It really encouraged me to write another chapter as soon as possible and even the one or two "favorites" made me jump for joy during class (woops!). Well enough of my emotional ranting here is the next chapter! Enjoy and I look forward for more feedback!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Time and space warped around us. I felt as if I caught a glimpse of the universe, but the trip only lasted a couple seconds until we were jerked back to solid ground. The force of the landing sent me flying off Levy's head, but she caught me just before I met the rock.

Looking up into her thick honey eyes, I smiled thanks before she gently put me on her shoulder. I hid myself in her hair, letting the thick strands become like a blue forest around me. Levy has been so good to me, so kind and soft. Though my memories have not returned, she has not casted me out or looked the other way. _Friend. _What a strange word that was. Much of this world was still a mystery to me, yet Levy's friendship was the only rock I had in the fast current that was my life.

"Now, now, Princess, do I really deserve such fiery eyes?" A slurred voice interrupted. I could imagine Levy giving him one of her fierce glares. He deserved it. If he laid another hand on her I was going to rip his eyes out. Of course, I wasn't actually going to do that, but the thought comforted me. Despite my violent wishes, I knew that he was Levy's betrothed, therefore in their kingdom, made him untouchable. Besides, who wanted a husband with no eyes? I wouldn't give Levy the pain of having to see his ugly face every day if she was truly forced to marry the disgusting creature someday.

"You dare to not only invade my private space but take me away without my permission?" I smiled at Levy's harsh tone. She was using the regal voice that told listeners not to cross her. She might be petite and she might look like an innocent glass doll with her pale skin and big doe eyes, but I knew a fire rested in her, and it was just a matter of time before she fully released it.

"I do not remember ever having to ask my fiancée if I could take her to have a little fun," his irritating tone only got closer until I could feel the hotness of his breathe, "Now, while were here, why don't we go taste some wine?

Lisanna's POV

The sun scorched my back. Its intensity never ceased to surprise me as a trickle of sweat slide down my face. Wiping it away, I continued to pick the fresh grapes from the vines. Making sure I got every good, healthy fruit for father.

The vineyards this year produced a lot less then we had anticipated. It was as if this land was cursed. The people of Kelvedor cried out for the rain to somehow find favor in us again, but it was useless. Crops, orchards, and vineyards like my family's was slowly diminishing into nothing. I looked at the mountains that surrounded our village. Every Kelvedor village was surrounded by the same menacing mountains. Kelvedor terrain was the second toughest terrain besides Naurnos's, but we Kelvedans made do and have been known to survive trials like this.

Sighing, I picked up the second basket of grapes in my other hand and strolled back to our house. I hoped Elfman and Mirajanne would be proud in how much I gathered today.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see two visitors in the room. For some reason there was tension in the air. Father was talking to them with a blank expression. Elfman was brooding in a corner with his arms crossed around his hardened chest. Mirajanne seemed the most relaxed of the three as she served the two guests with a smile, placing to small glasses of wine before them, but I saw the pinched corners of her mouth and how stiff her demeanor seemed.

It wasn't until I turned my gaze to the guests did I understand why. They were elves. If it wasn't for their pointed ears, I still would have been able to tell by their slight glow. It was soft, but with the dull browns and blacks of our home, they radiated. I studied the male first. He smelled of selfish brat. My nose crinkled at the other mixes of greed, arrogance, and alcohol. His storm blue tunic was embroidered with gold and silver threads, and his oil-black hair was slicked back into a bun. I didn't like the deadness behind his eyes.

After studying bunhead, I turned my gaze to the small elf girl beside him. My breathe caught, she was beautiful. Unlike bunhead, she smelled of pure innocence, I caught a whiff of selfishness as well, but it was more of a sheltered selfishness. This girl had not tasted many hardships in her life, but I could tell that by just looking at her perfect white skin. It was so smooth and unscarred. Her hands had never experienced work, and I felt slight jealousy towards the soft shimmering in her skin while mine was dirtied with crust and gods-know-what. Her hair was a silky, rich blue that flowed down just past her shoulders, and her eyes gleamed a golden honey. She wore a golden dress that fell to the floor. I took the time to notice the small blue beading that wove around her tiny waste. It was obvious that these two were rich. _Elves and rich; gee, what a great combination. _Edhelos is known for their vast wealth, so I guess I shouldn't have been surprised.

"I hear you have the best wine in all of Iantica?" Bunhead sneered. It was true, my father made some of the best wines, but to compare it to the whole continent seemed a little over the top.

"That is very kind of you milord, I guess you will just have to judge yourself." My father replied calmly and I saw Mirajanne smirking out of the corner of my eye.

Bunhead simply leaned back and pick up the glass in front of him, "I suppose you are right, but I do hope your wine isn't misleading. We have traveled very far for this wine. So, for it to be unsatisfactory—well let's just say I won't be pleased." My skin twitched at the insult, and did my best to suppress the growl that wanted to come out. Elfman wasn't so successful and started forward, but was stopped by Father's hand.

"Please, by my guest. I would be honored if your lovely companion tasted it as well." I was surprised at how calm Father remained in front of these rude elves, but kept silent in fear of making the tension worse.

The male elf simply grunted and downed the wine in two gulps. Unlike her impulsive companion, the elf girl took a tentative sip, as if afraid to taste wine made by Kelvaden peasants. I bristled again. Noble men and women always thought they could do whatever they wanted. They pushed my people to the verge of starvation and I was sick of their self-centered ways.

Bunhead, licking his lips, stared down at the cup. That was a good sign wasn't it? We all waited in silence to hear his verdict.

"You were right, you wine is very…tasty." He said slowly, "But…" In a flash he held a jeweled dagger to Father's throat. My heart stopped and the world became still, "But, not good enough." He sung and before we could make any moves to save him, he slit his throat. _No. _

"Father!" Mirajanne screamed as she and Elfman rushed to his side. I couldn't move. My limps were frozen as my world came crashing down on me. _No. No, no, no. This isn't real. _But blood kept flowing like a red river from father's neck, despite Mirajanne's apron being pressed against it desperately. Falling to my knees, I slowly look up and meet the elf girl's eyes. She just sat there, a look of shock taking precedence over her face. _She's just sitting there. Why is she just sitting there? Why isn't she doing anything? _She made no move to reprimand her companion, or rush to Father's aid. I wanted to slap that shocked look off her face. Gods, I hated her. I honest-to-gods hated her and her perfect little life. Were we just insects to them?

"Tsk, tsk." The murderer hummed has he pulled out a snow white cloth and wiped the blood off his pretty knife, "I warned him about lying to us. This just won't do now will it? Let's see… ah! Poor, unarmed, Princess Levy was attacked by a savage Kelvaden, and I, Lord Bacchus, rescued her, but sadly killed the savage out of self-defense. Yes, I believe that is better!" He joyfully sunk the knife into the table.

Princess? As in Princess Levian of Edhelos? If my already sunken heart was not already in my gut, it was now. There was no way anyone would believe our word over a royal's. The three of us just sat there, unable to make a move.

"Well it seems our fun has run out, come on Levy, we wouldn't want you to be late for dinner." And with that he grabbed the little elf girl, pulled out a small silver orb, and was gone in a flash of light, leaving behind a broken family; the only sound being Mirajanne's wails of sorrow.

Levy's POV

I sat in the darkness of my room, staring at the walls for some kind of answer. I deserved this: sitting here alone. Well as alone as I could be with Lucy leaning against the door that led to the castle's vast hallways, silently watching over me. I had always known Bacchus was spoiled and awful, but I never knew he was a killer and a coward. The quickness of his blade and the light fading from the older Kelvaden's eyes wouldn't leave my memories. I had just sat there. Why I had sat there, I do not know, but never have I felt more ashamed in the entirety of my life.

Bacchus was wrong. The wine had been the best wine that I had ever had. Its thick richness and smoothed down my throat. I could tell it was of best quality since I had gotten slightly lightheaded from one, simple, delicious sip. I have decided that a bored Bacchus was much more dangerous than the flirting one. I should have spoken up, but my voice had escaped me.

Laying down in the array of pillows, I feared the dreams I knew would come: a bloodied knife, a dead-still body, and the sharp yellow eyes of a young Kelvaden peasant, glaring into my soul. Never had I seen such hatred, and never had that hatred been directed towards me. It haunted my thoughts day and night.

If nothing could have made it worse, Bacchus returning to Edhelos as a hero did. Bile rose up in my throat at the thought of him receiving any praise for his cold-blooded murder. I wanted to tell Father immediately, but Bacchus threatened to ruin everything I cared about, and I had no doubt he would fulfill that promise.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered before being pulled into the realm of nightmares.

Lisanna's POV

I hate them. _Thunk. _ I hate them so much I feel the burning of it throughout my body. _Thunk. _He killed my father. _Thunk, _He destroyed my family. _Thunk. _And now? He's probably bathing in the glory of his kingdom's praise. Walking over to the tree trunk, I extracted the knife, returned to my position and threw. _Thunk._ Staring at the golden jeweled dagger in the tree, tears welled up in my eyes and rained down my cheeks. _Let them fall, it will be the symbol of my change. There is no going back. He's gone._ The elf's words ringed in my ears: _We wouldn't want you to be late for dinner. _Gritting my teeth together I walked over and grabbed the cursed knife again. There was one thing for sure: I was going to make them pay.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunn! So I know that chapter is a not that happy, but I hope you all still enjoyed it. Next Chapter: Gajeel and Natsu finally make their appearance in the kingdom of Naurnos.**


	3. The Kingdom of Naurnos

**Here we go! New chapter! **

**Announcement: So I will be shifting the way I am writing it a bit from only POVs to being more of an omniscient narrator to move the story a little faster (I'm sure some of you are waiting for some Gajevy and NaLu action!) So you will see that this chapter shows Gajeel's POV then switches to the narration when we see Levy and Lucy again. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Gajeel's POV

I tried my best not to sigh out of boredom. It just another miserable day in the castle of Naurnos. Why anyone would have made the choice to live in this gods-forsaken land was beyond me. My eyes scanned the interior of the throne room. The black jagged rocks that rose high into the ceiling of the castle worked as walls. Due to their random and natural pattern, no decorations here hung to make the throne room more hospitable, but of course our dragon ancestors had never really cared for such frivolity. The only thing that kept the black walls from being completely bare was the torches to bring in light. The smooth floor made out of _ondo_, a special type of stone found in Naurnos, made it clear. Looking down you could see the fire of the volcano swirling and flashing under our feet. The volcano seemed to pulse with a heartbeat that was uncountable and free, much like _ai dragons_ in the throne room. We were the decedents of dragons: a proud, ruthless race that bowed down to now one or at least that is what King Acnologia was telling us right now.

I tried to loosen the collar of the black feathered coat I was forced to wear. Nauranians could take any harsh temperature, and actually preferred the wastelands of Naurnos for its spread of volcanos, but I found myself suffocating in the heat of the room.

"And now, my friends let us raise our glasses and cheer for my son's twenty-first birthday! My pride and joy: Crown Prince Gajeel of Naurnos!" The guests around the room lifted their cups in and chanted my name.

Right, I wasn't just someone who could blend in the crowd. I was the son of the Blood King, soon to one day inherit his throne. Keeping my face passive, I glided down the steps. I would be the perfect son, the perfect prince. My father's throne that was taken by blood and glory would not be shamed. I would not shame him again. I stopped the urge to reach up and touch the scar that ran down my left eye. It was a symbol, a reminder to the kingdom and I that the king was not afraid to take down his own son.

Evading the nobles trying to slide themselves into my good graces, I finally settled in a dark corner out of sight. I was not in the mood to put on a face for people who only wished to raise their own status. If they thought I had any influence over the king, they would be disappointed.

In the comfort of the shadows, I watched as the revelries took hold. The various deep colors of the men's tunics and women's gowns blurred as they danced over the lava floor. Dark, leathery wings flowed with their movements, some partners even attempting to dance in the air to flaunt their rank.

"Hiding from your own celebration Gajeel?" I turned my head to find a dark figure standing next to me. I stared at him in suspicion. Like myself, he blended into the shadows all too well. I hadn't even heard him approach.

"I ain't one for silly outfits and false conversations Rogue," I regarded my younger brother.

"If Father hears you speaking like that you might just get a matching scar." He retorted with that hard look in his eyes.

"Well wouldn't that be nice huh? I always wanted a matching set." I shot a sharp-teethed grin his way. Rogue just narrowed his eyes, not appreciating my little joke. It was an understatement to say I had a complicated relationship with my brother. I knew he resented me for being everything he was not. Since we were children I had always surpassed him. From swordplay to flying lessons, I had been everything our father wanted. Unlike Rogue, I never wished to get such… attention… from the king. Any in the king's line of sight had to watch out for their lives in fear of being crushed by his force, but there was nothing I could change about that. I would not burden this awful responsibility on Rogue. Even if he resented me for the rest of his life, even if he was clever and quick-witted, I would not endanger his life, and I would not allow someone as jealous and power-hungry as him rule the kingdom.

"Just don't embarrass father." With that he turned and stalked away, letting the shadows shield him from the unwanted eyes of nobles.

As everyone was distracted, I decided to take the chance to quietly slip out of the throne room, into the dark halls of the volcano. The sigh I was holding back escaped my lips. Taking off the gaudy feather coat and dumping it on the floor I strode out to one of the balconies that were connected to the volcano. Breathing in the fresh air, well as fresh as air could be with soot and sulfur mixed in, I jumped up on the ledge and settled there. Taking out a piece of iron that was in my pocket, I use my sharp nail to cut the symbol of Naurnos into its shiny, dark surface; starting with the sword, then winding the two-head snake around its blade. Intimidating and disturbing, just like its people.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice the presence of another _ai dragon_ until I was pushed off the ledge. The wind didn't even have time to react before I grabbed the railing and propelled myself back onto the balcony. I spun around, with eyes flashing, to see bright, obnoxious, pink hair and a toothy grin.

"Woops, my bad, I didn't know you were weak enough to be pushed off so easily."

Crossing my arms I narrowed my eyes at the intruder, "Huh? You sure you want to start that now Natsu?" Glaring at the most annoying creature I have ever met, who was also, unfortunately, my best friend.

His disturbing little grin only widened, "Well sure! If you don't mind losing pride." Lunging at him to show exactly what losing pride meant, my fists only met air as he swiftly dodged me.

"Come on, oh mighty Crown Prince of Naurnos! Please show me those princely skills you tell me so much about."

"You are one frustratin' guy, you know that?" Swiping my leg under him, I smile at the satisfying sight of him falling onto the ground.

Natsu just laughs warmheartedly as he rubs his head, "Okay, okay, I give up." His face takes a sudden serious turn, "Hey did you hear the news lately? Apparently a Lord from Edhelos killed a Kelveden wine seller."

"What?"

"Many different rumors are flying around about whose fault it really was, but one thing is for sure is that it has created a lot of tension between nations." Natsu stands up next to me as I look out at the land of fire and smoke, lost in thought.

"Has the king made any movements?"

Natsu huffs, "Not yet. Just be careful Gajeel, your father is a very dangerous man."

I couldn't stop the short, harsh laugh that came out, "You don't have to tell me that. I know." I knew out of anyone how dangerous he really is. Without out another word, I turned around and strode back into the castle.

* * *

The days following the murder were long and strenuous for Levy. The shadows that haunted her at night never ceased to take over her thoughts, but through the past couple days, Levy focused her attention on trying to figure out the truth about Lucy. She needed a distraction, and her friend's mysterious past was the perfect key to keep the shadows at bay. Levy spent most of her time in the castle's library, surrounding herself with books and archives and scrolls. Though book after book only revealed boring history and dead ends.

Levy sighed and removed her reading glasses. She never thought she would get tired of reading books, but she was. She needed something, a clue that could give her some kind of hope. As she rubbed her forehead to lessen the headache that has forming, Lucy sat gingerly beside her and pushed a cup of steaming liquid towards her. Looking down Levy saw it was her favorite: warm milk with honey.

Casting a smile of thanks towards Lucy's way, Levy picked up the cup and took a long gulp. The sweet milk flowed down her throat and streamed warmth throughout her blood, calming her nerves in the process.

Setting the cup down, Levy finally spoke, "Thank you, I really needed that."

Lucy pouted playfully as her response formed in front of Levy: _Don't stress yourself out too much. It's not like I need to know my past right away. Besides, all this research has kept you from being able to talk with me. _

Levy lets out another sigh as she leaned her head on the table, "You're right, I'm sorry. Just the thought of you having to go through life constantly not knowing who you are does not set well with me. If I could find the answers to cure your memory loss—" Levy's head suddenly snapped up, making Lucy jump, "Wait a second… we don't need to find the answer, we just need to cure your memory loss and the answers would be right there." Levy wanted to bang her head on the table. She felt so stupid, but she knew exactly where to look.

Without a second thought, Levy got up and made her way to the library's door. Lucy had to thrust her wings so catch up, in order to shrink herself and hide in Levy's hair before Levy grabbed the gold handle and rushed to her room.

Opening her cedar wood door, Levy made her way to her personal book collection with a new purpose. Grabbing one of her favorite books she flipped to the page and smiled.

"This is it Lucy. I know how to solve this." Levy couldn't contain the joy that danced in her voice.

Lucy's familiar flash of light only lasted a second before she stood in front of Levy with wide, hopeful eyes.

_How? What did you find out? _Lucy's words persisted.

Levy smiled again, "Lucy, we are going back to Kelvedor."

* * *

Lucy had never walked so far and so long in her entire life, not that she could remember anyways. They had been walking for two days and only passed the Kelvedor border about three hours ago. The Kelvedor sun was burning against their backs, as they walked the rocky terrain. It didn't help that they were wearing heavy cloaks to conceal their identities from anyone them might encounter along the way. Lucy would have preferred to fly to their destination, but her wings were still not strong enough to carry both her and Levy, and Levy's magic wasn't strong enough for some kind of strengthening spell either. Also, it was Lucy's own fault since she insisted to walk in her natural form because Levy refused to warn her father about their journey in fear he would ask her for an explanation or simply force her to stay. She was on the hate list of many Kelvaden residents, so Lucy decided she would be Levy's protection if anything were to go wrong.

Lucy squirmed a bit, not used to the restrictions and pressure that was put on her wings. She was so used to her loose white garb that had an open back. She desperately wanted to stretch her wings, but wasn't willing to have Levy scold her again. Lucy watched Levy from the corner of her eyes. Her face showed such determination, that Lucy was sure she would take down any obstacle she faced. Lucy smiled at the thought of small, cute Levy facing off some unknown monster, but Lucy's expression quickly changed to worry. She always did this, she always passed from wanting to protect her friend to wanting Levy to grow even stronger. Though she was not an elf and shouldn't really care, Lucy wanted Levy to grow into an amazing queen that loved her people and was loved by them as well.

_How much longer until we're there? _Lucy sent her way.

Levy made sure to roll her eyes extravagantly, "Lucy, you asked that just an hour ago. I told you the _rina lote_ only grows in the caves of Kelvedor. We have to reach the mountains first."

Lucy would have ruffled her wings if it had not been the cursed cloak. She wasn't sure what she thought about all this. Levy had found in that book of hers a page about a memory flower called the _rina lote_ that grew deep in mountains of Kelvedor. It seemed too good to be true, and while Lucy wanted to find out why she fell out of the sky, she was a little scared to know the truth. What dark secrets or painful memories did she have? It couldn't be good.

Lucy hadn't even realized they had been walking for a few more hours until the sun started setting in the west. Reds and golds and pinks painted the surroundings around them. Lucy's breathe caught in the beauty of it all.

"We should rest here for the night." Levy spoke up as she walked towards a pile of large boulders that could be their shelter them until morning.

_I will go get the fire wood. _And before Levy could protest, Lucy ran around the rocks and disappeared from Levy's sight. It didn't take long for Lucy to find dry wood. With the rain loss Kelvedor was suffering from, there was plenty of dead wood to pick from. While walking back, Lucy imagined she was humming. She always enjoyed listening to Levy's sweet bell-like voice and it always made her wonder what her own voice sounded like. Was it deep or high? Was it smooth or rough? She decided she didn't mind what it sounded like, because having a voice seem like a dream compared to her silent suffering. As she got closer to their temporary camp-site she heard a scream.

_Levy! _

Lucy dropped her gathered wood and sprinted around the rocks. She found Levy fighting off some kind of… small flying lizard? Lucy stood there as she watched Levy wildly flail around as the lizard-thing swarmed her head like some sort of annoying bug. It was pitch black and shiny like silver. What was that thing?

"Lucy! Don't just stand there, get this thing off me!" Levy shrieked. Lucy had to keep herself from laughing at the whole situation, but she calmly walked back to her pile of wood, picked up a nice large stick and strolled back to the panicking Levy. Levy was still running around while swatting at the persistent little lizard. As it landed on her head Lucy swung the stick and set the little critter flying. By that time Levy had frozen.

"What were you thinking? You could have hit me!" Lucy smiled at the flustered Levy.

_Ah, but I didn't. And you asked for me to get it off, isn't that what I did? _

Levy huffed in response, "Well it's over now. Let's start the fire before it gets fully dark."

Gathering the wood again, Lucy set up the fire wood and Levy lit it with a little fire magic. Lucy stared at the fire in awe. She would never get used to magic. As the fire cracked and warmed them both, Lucy noticed Levy looking at the night sky with a worried look on her face.

_What is it Levy? _

Levy looked at Lucy in surprise, as if startled from her thoughts, and then her face settled into a gentle smile.

"I was just think about my Father. I hope he isn't worried too much."

_We could always find a way to send him word that you're all right. _

Levy's smile only softened more, "Maybe. Let's get some sleep; we have a long way to go tomorrow."

* * *

Gajeel soared above the capital of Naurnos. He practiced different wing patterns to make himself go faster and faster, to get stronger than any other_ ai dragon_ in the city. He used the wind to boost his black and gray wings to carry him even further beyond the limits. He had to be stronger. There had been a lot of unrest in the volcano castle recently. Gajeel had been at his wits end and needed the time to be alone and train.

After an hour or two of air time, Gajeel landed gracefully onto the landing balcony of the castle. Gafeel hadn't been on the ground for more than five seconds before some castle guards showed up with their red and black uniforms.

The king's trusted advisor and captain of the guard, Cobra, spoke first, "His majesty would like to speak with you."

Gajeel studied his father's right hand man. His skin was a light caramel, which was unusual because Nauranians barely ever saw the sun. He was branded with a scar on his right eye, similar to Gajeel's yet completely different. His was more brutal looking in that it forced his eye to be forever closed. His was also a battle scar, that he treated more like a trophy and a symbol of his loyalty to the king. Whatever order he was given, he followed. Gajeel knew that Cobra would be the best advisor if or when he was king. That blind loyalty was good to have, but Gajeel was not the king yet; therefore, he had to be wary.

"Well we wouldn't want to keep 'his majesty' waiting now would we?" Gajeel purred as if he wasn't dreading the father-son meeting. Gajeel followed behind Cobra and his men, with the arrogance the son of the Blood King should have, but all the pretending in the world would not quiet his heart.

They reached the throne room and the guards opened the pitch black door that seemed more like a door to the underworld then a door to the throne room. Sauntering in, Gajeel stood before the king and bowed low.

"Father, you called for me?" Gajeel lifted himself to face the king. His father lounged in his throne of pure iron and silver. It sure didn't look comfortable. Gajeel made a mental note to change it if he ever became king. He kept still as King Acnologia studied him as if he were some kind of predator and his son the prey.

"I am sure you have heard of the… unfortunate accident in Kelvedor?" The kings voice sounded bored and Gajeel inwardly flinched at his choice of words.

"Yes, Father."

In that instance a small _tarai_ flew into the room and landed on the king's arm. The king took something out of its tiny talons, and the pitch black _tarai_ morphed back into the tattoo-like scales on the king's arm. Most _ai dragons_ were graced with this feature. Like his father's, Gajeel had black swirling scales that stretched up his arm, neck, and face, and even down his torso. The only difference was Gajeels reflected a silvery color and the king's a deep red.

Slowly smiling, the king held up what looked like a blue strand of hair, "Gajeel, there is something I want you to do."

Gajeel hid a shudder from the smile that promised his father was plotting nothing good, but despite his fear towards the king, Gajeel knew that to win his father's loyalty and become the son he wanted, he would do anything.

* * *

**Tadaaa! I hope the way I wrote it wasn't too different. Please send reviews so I know how you all are enjoying the story! I am on spring break so I will get the next chapter in soon. Next Chapter: Levy, Gajeel, Lucy, and Natsu finally meet!**


	4. The Kingdom of the Sapphire Princess

**Hello Hello! Wow! This chapter took a loooonnng time, not that I mind. I hope y'all enjoy it. I would love to hear y'alls comments. I would be eternally grateful! Enjoy(:**

* * *

Sun rays shone onto the terrace, reflecting against the trickle of streams that flowed through the outdoor throne room of Edhelos. Ancient trees sprouted out of the white marble floors and reached up to the open air ceiling of tangled vines and branches. Edhelos was truly the most beautiful and most envied land in all of Iantica. King Makarov walked to the railing of the terrace to look over his prosperous land. The streams that stretched throughout the throne room glided down the terrace as small, clear waterfalls. The rich colors of greens, yellows, and blues made the capital look as if it had just been freshly painted on a white canvas, but the beauty of the kingdom did not affect the king like it usually did.

His daughter had been missing for two days. His gem, his one true treasure gone in an instant. With the disorder between the kingdoms, after Bacchus saved his daughter, made it incredibly dangerous for his citizens to travel, and now? The only child of the King had vanished.

When word had come to the King that a Kelvedan barbarian attempted to lay a hand on his daughter, Makarov had almost declared war right there and then, but his best fighter and advisor informed him he was being too hotheaded. Diplomatic matters had kept him from seeing Levy right away, if he had only known that she was planning on leaving he would have locked her in her room and thrown away the key. After Levy's mother had been killed by Naurnos rebels, Makarov was extra careful with the safety of his daughter.

His ears twitched as the clanking of armored footsteps approached him. The king did not turn around even after they stopped close by.

"My King, I have traced the Princess's trail to the edge of our borders. She has made her way into Kelvedor."

Makarov stiffened, and turned around to face his most trusted advisor, "Rise Erza, you do not need to bow before me when we are alone."

Erza raised herself to look the King in the eyes. The vibrant green and gold of knight's armor, the symbolic colors of Edhelos, glowed as the sun rained on her like an extra halo of light. Her pale, elegant ears pointed up towards the sky, but were hidden mostly by the shiny scarlet hair that fanned down past her shoulders. Her pale cheeks held no flush of a bashful maiden and her fierce red eyes looked beyond the king's inner walls and into his soul.

The elf-king turned again towards the beauty of his kingdom, as if to seek the answer in the detail of the quant cottages and bustling streets that cohered with the nature around them. He was getting old he realized as he overlooked the firm trees and fading splendor of the buildings in the city. He could feel age wearing down his once nimble bones. He feared that he did not have much time left to train Levy to be the queen she must become one day.

"Erza, I want you to find her. I want you to bring her home," He rasped.

Erza spoke with a resolve that gave hope to the weak heart of the old elf, "Yes my King. I will make certain that _nothing_ gets in my way." With that she gave a short bow and left with a new purpose in her steps.

* * *

Cobra walked through the dark, rocky halls of the castle he was too-familiar with. He was bored. His fingers twitched more and more to be able to take up his sword and _do something_. He could only hope that his king had modified a plan that would eliminate the annoying normalcy that had become a part of Cobra's days. As he paraded through, servants scurried to move out of his away, afraid to catch his eye and afraid to be plowed over. Cobra did not take notice of a single panicked wing and only quickened his strides until, at last, he reached the throne room.

Nodding at the guards he positioned there, they swiftly opened the double doors to let him in, revealing the King of Naurnos at the large room's end. Lounging as always, the king was resting his head on his hand in a sign of a similar boredom Cobra felt now. Cobra marched to the middle and kneeled to the ground in show of his loyalty. King Acnologia simply smirked at the display before him.

The king spoke first, "I have sent my son to the mountains of Kelvedor to… retrieve something for me."

Cobra, still kneeling, nodded, "And your majesty wishes me to follow suit?"

The king only smiled a smile that was void of all warmth and humor, "No, I only _wished_ to inform you of my son's whereabouts. I already have a handful of Kelvaden rebels waiting to hear word from me. I want you to do something else."

Cobra wasted no time responding, "Whatever you desire, my King."

The Blood King merely studied his long dark nails, "Yes. I want you to cause a little," the king paused, as if searching for the right word, "havoc near the borders of Edhelos. It is time we start making moves against those selfish little elves for the greater good of Iantica, don't you think?"

Looking up with distorted glee in his eyes, Cobra only whispered, "Yes, my king."

* * *

The Strauss sisters glided into the chaotic bar with concealed ambition. They ignored the stares and second glances as they passed many of the drunken Kelvadens. Mirajanne and Lisanna didn't need their stares to know they were beautiful, especially for ware-beasts standards. Their white hair clearly showed they possessed the ability to transform into one of the more envied beasts. Soft as a new born babe were their skins, and eyes that reminded those around them of a fresh rainstorm and clear blue oceans. They did not allow the stares to distract them, they were on a mission. It was just the two of them because their beauty was needed for this, and yes, Elfman possessed their family's trait of white hair, but his massive body, muscled neck, and tanned face was nothing short of intimidating.

Making their way through the crowd, they approached the bartender who was already staring at them, cleaning the dull counter-top with her dirtied rag. Cana was her name. Her tanned, grimy skin explained that she had seen better days, but her dark brown hair curled in waves down her back. She wore the normal earthy tones of a Kelvaden, but designed it to be a little more suggestive then how it was originally made. Noticing that the two sisters were coming towards her, she threw the rag over her shoulder and wiped of her hand.

"What can I do for you two tonight?"

Mirajanne spoke up in her innocent voice, "We are here to speak with Gildarts."

Cana's eyes narrowed as she studied the two in a new light, "Why do you wish to speak with my father? Sit down; I will get you a drink."

Before Mirajanne could reply in her soothing way, Lisanna stated bluntly, "We wish to speak with your father to find out about not only Edhelos, but a way to seek revenge against the death of our father. So, are you going to take us to him so we can receive the answers we seek, or are you going to get us drunk so you can push us out of that door and get on with your life?"

Silence lingered between the three as Cana continued to study them. Mirajanne looked worriedly between the two and was about to step in, before Cana broke into laughter.

The sisters looked at each other in surprise as the woman before them proceeded to laugh her heart out. Finally when she had her fill of belly rolling she spoke, "I like you spirit girl, what's your name?"

"Lisanna, and this is my older sister Mirajanne."

Cana grinned, "Nice to meet you girls. Come this way, I will take you to dad." Cana then went around the counter to lead them out the back door of the bar. They walked the dirt roads of the village in silence until they reached an old-looking, wooden cottage.

"He's in there. Be careful, he's usually had his fair-share of liquor by now. I have to get back to work before one of those idiots accidently burns the place down, come by any time." Sending a quick, easy smile their way, Cana promptly turned around and walked the same way they came.

Mirajanne and Lisanna only hesitated a moment until the walked up to the creaky front door and knocked. Almost immediately they heard a _crash_, then a _bang,_ then hurried footsteps until the door was swung open, revealing the man they had been searching for.

The man named Gildarts looked like a rugged homeless man with his greased back hair and unshaven morning shadow, but the sister didn't judge, for many of the residents in this Kelvaden village had that look to them.

The man before them had frozen at the door, staring at them with wide eyes, but his expression quickly changed to one of relaxed interest.

"Well, well, -hic- well. What do we have here? Two beautiful young woman standing at my doorstep is something I don't see often," The man slurred.

Lisanna's eyes flashed yellow as she held back her anger when an unwelcome memory of a certain lord flashed into her mind. Mirajanne quietly set her hand on her unnerved sister's and smiled sweetly at Gildarts, "We would like to ask you a few things. May we come in?"

Gildarts opened the door hastily and ushered them in, "Why of course! Please help yourself to some beer."

Lisanna looked at the beer bottles disdainfully as Mirjanne replied for the both of them, "I believe we are all right, thank you."

Sitting down in a termite-eaten chair, Gildarts looked at both of them with a more serious expression.

"What can I answer for you tonight?"

Lisanna jumped right in, "I want to know everything you know about Lord Bacchus and Princess Levian. What they eat, what their schedule is, what they fear, and what they love; I want to know every detail."

Gildarts remained quiet as he examined them for what felt like forever. He couldn't help it when his eyes traveled down to the two girls chests and back up.

Mirajanne, who took note of everything, reached out and grabbed his hand gently, "Please, this is something very important to us."

Gildarts relented, "There's not much I know. What I do know might not be of any help for you. I know that the princess has been kept under lock and key from most of the world. They say she is the gem of Edhelos, with sapphire hair more soft then the clouds in the sky, with eyes more precious than gold, skin more clear then—" Lisanna huffed for him to move on, which caused Gildarts to awkwardly clear his throat, "Anyways, after her mother was murdered the Elf King took no chances, and even had her engaged to that Lord Bacchus so someone could protect her. From some of my sources I have heard that a blue-haired girl was seen walking around the mount—"

Lisanna interrupted again, "Wait, you are saying she is here? In Kelvedor? Right now?" Lisanna couldn't help but lean in closer and closer as her voice raised in intensity.

Gildarts, looking quite flustered with the beauty so close to him, could only push out, "Yes."

That instant, Lisanna arose from her chair and stormed out the door. Mirajanne sent an apologetic look towards the confused man before getting up and following her emotional sister.

"Lisanna wait! Please do not rush into things. We need to plan before we—"

"She's here Mirajanne! She's just within our reach. We need to get back to Elfman so we can-" But Lisanna's words halted as a black and shiny _tarai_ landed on the fence post beside them. The two sisters remained silent as they stared into the eternal black eyes of the creature.

"Lisanna," Mirajanne whispered, "There's a letter tied to it."

Lisanna's eyes looked at the small worn note that was indeed tied around it's small hard body. Lisanna carefully tiptoed over to it, afraid to frighten it off. Despite knowing that word was going to be sent, Lisanna was not sure if she was ready for this.

The monster stood still as she fumbled with the letter. Gods-above it barely looked alive, and it probably wasn't if Lisanna was honest with herself. As soon as the letter was severed the _tarai_ shot into the air and blended with the night sky within seconds.

Mirajanne and Lisanna stood in stillness of the night for ages, until finally, Lisanna opened the letter.

Mirajanne examined her younger sister as Lisanna read the letter. She had changed so much in the days since their father's death. The light in her pale blue eyes had faded and hardened into something else completely. Though Mirajanne understood full well how the grief of losing their loving father stabbed their hearts, but Lisanna had been affected the most out of the three. The frozen, dead eyes that fateful day had placed fear in Mirajanne's heart, but she had lost a father, and she was not going to lose a sister as well.

Lisanna's face slowly slipped into a gleeful smile, "Mirajanne, we are going to catch ourselves a princess."

* * *

Levy was exhausted. Even then that might be a light term for how the young princess felt. They had been walking for four days now and the two travel companions were both hungry, thirsty, and in major need of a bath. Never having traveled, Levy hadn't packed anything they really needed for the journey. She had been so excited for the answer and so cautious in case her father found out, she had forgotten everything they had needed to survive the harsh weather of Kelvedor. Thanks to the many book she read, she had been able to gather some small twigs, and with the string from her travel corset she had made a trap. Lucy transformed into her thumb-sized self and lured some kind of rodent into the makeshift cage. Levy remembered the uncontrollable joy the two felt with being able to capture even the smallest of animals, but unfortunately they had no experience in cooking and therefore burnt the only food they had. Levy would give anything for a warm bath, and in that moment, some god above smiled down at her, because the blessed sound of running water reached her ears.

"Lucy! There's water up ahead. I hear it!" Levy could have cried she was so happy. Lucy on the other head sprinted past the rocks, not being able to wait to see the truth. As Levy came around the corner she actually did cry. There in front of the still Lucy was a clear, beautiful lake, or at least it was beautiful to their eyes after not seeing this much water in four days. Yes, Levy had packed water, she wasn't _that_ stupid, but it had only lasted them two days. The water was clear and undisturbed, like a mirror looking back up at the sky. Levy almost didn't want to break that still mirror.

Then Lucy started stripping.

"What are you doing?!" Levy cried out, turning away quickly.

_What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting in the water. _

Though it took every ounce of her strength to not just jump in as well, Levy decided to be the voice of reason, "Are you sure that is the best idea? We are still in the enemy's land."

_We're surrounded by rocks Levy. I think it will be all right to jump in for a little bit. Besides, I know you have been hiding your exhaustion. You need this. _

Hearing Lucy wade into the still water, Levy gave up on holding back and started stripping her nasty clothes. Once free, she walked over and tentatively put a foot in. She had to hold back the moan that wanted to escape her lips. So instead, she backed up a few paces, ran with her last strength, and dived into the clear liquid.

Slick, smooth water surround her every being. All the grim, dirt, and gods-know-what soon was washed away, purified by the lake. Levy came up with a gasp and smiled the first real smile she had in days. It wasn't the warmest lake, but Levy didn't care.

Lucy was floating a few feet away with a look of pure bliss on her face. Levy hadn't noticed how awful Lucy's white wings had gotten over the past few days, but it was clear as the water that Lucy had been hurting more than Levy had. Levy felt a small pang of guilt for not noticing her friend's pain.

Levy wasn't sure how long they had been there, floating, laughing and splashing in the water, but all of a sudden a shadow flew over the water. Levy made eye contact with Lucy who was looking at her with panicked eyes. Lucy, understanding Levy's silent plea, dashed to the shore and shifted herself to hide in their discarded clothing.

Only a minute later, did Levy hear footsteps approaching. Levy wished she had time to hide herself as well, but the beautiful lake became her downfall as two figures rounded the corner.

Levy's heart stopped. They were _ai dragons_. Never in all of Levy's life had she seen such terrifying and captivating people. The first one had the most interesting shade of hair that she had ever witnessed: it was pink. The pink _ai dragon_ was lean and muscular; a body fit for a fight, yet promised underlying talent as well. His tanned skin was adorned with maroon scales that danced on his body, almost as if they were made of flames. He wore a black leather tunic, decorated with bright yellows and reds. His wings were about the size of Lucy's, and were a thick maroon and fleshy pink. His face wore a big goofy grin, not as if they caught an elf bathing, but as if they were all the best of pals talking around a fire. Levy was not sure if that smile should relax her or disturb her.

Then there was the second one. Where the first _ai dragon_ was light, this one was dark. He towered over the pink one by at least two inches, and was built for battle. Muscles rippled on his arms, legs, neck, and Levy could even tell through the dark gray and black leathers of his tunic that his torso was sculpted as well. He was all toned muscle that looked as solid as steel. A slight blush graced Levy's cheeks as she fleetingly wished to touch those toned muscles. Unlike the swirling pattern of the first, this creature's scales zig-zagged in sharp crisp line up his arms, ending on his defined cheek bones. He looked like a god of war, clothed in shadows. His black hair rolled down his back and spiked in random places, reminding Levy of a black version of Lucy's wings, all feathery and soft to the touch. His is wings larger than Lucy's, were not scaley like she imagined, but seemed as leathery and smooth as the tunic he wore. They stretched to the sky, and Levy wished to see those black and grey wings being used. If she were close enough, she might have been able to study the thin silver swirls in his wings. Then there were his eyes: red as a freshly-ripe apple, Levy's favorite fruit, but it wasn't just a vibrant red, but was rustic as well, eyes of vast ancient knowledge that Levy could look into for eternity.

The second _ai dragon's_ lips slowly raised into a smile, revealing white, sharp teeth, "Well hello Princess, We have been looking for you."

* * *

**Yay! It looks like Levy finally met Gajeel and Natsu! Sorry it took so long, I actually thought I was going to be able to write a lot more in this chapter, but I had to move it to next chapter because of the length. :( Again, feel free to message me or send a review on how you are liking the story because it encourages me to write more chapters. Thanks everyone!**


	5. The Kingdom of Fateful Meetings

**Tadaa! Here is the new chapter. Thank you to all the readers so far, and I look forward to y'all's response to this chapter. Also before the you read the chapter, know that this is following Gajeel a little bit before he finds Levy. **

**Author's note: I am going to put a little bit of vocab review and what the different species are in case people are confused. For the different words I got them off an elvish translator (yes, I know I am a nerd) so here's what they mean:**

**Hini en' vilya: means children of air and refers to the ancient species that is believed to be extinct in present day. **

**Ondo: just means stone, but in the story it is a tough crystal-like mineral that the palace floor in Naurnos is made out of so you can constantly see the lava of the volcano underneath you. **

**Ai dragon: ai means little, so basically they are little versions of dragons. I couldn't call them just dragons because I didn't want there to be confusion that they were giant reptiles, they are more humanized with wings and scaley patterns. **

**Tarai: this means scale. In the story the ai dragons with royal blood can make the scale patterns on their bodies into separate little flying lizards (sounds weird haha) to do their bidding. It takes awhile to master this so at the moment only Acnologia can do it. **

**Minya helma: means second skin and refers to the animal form most Kelvadens can shift into.**

**Edhelos:Edhel means elf so I just added "os" to make it into their country. Edhelos is the more prosperous land of the three with its vast forests and pretty rivers/streams. It is the land of the elfs who have (of course) pointed ears and a soft glow to their skin (though royals and more powerful elves have a stronger glow). They can use magic but it takes a long time to master and a lot of energy. They have the best hearing of the three races and do have good noses but not as much as the other three.**

**Kelvedor: Kelva means animal so I changed it to 'kelvedor'. This land is pretty harsh with it's mountains, desert-like terrain, and random valleys where the people grow crops. These people look like normal humans and are usually pretty dull in looks except for the Strauss siblings. They are shapeshifters and their eyes turn a yellow-gold when they are about to shift (though we haven't seen any shift yet). The Strauss's white hair means they have a pretty rare animal (because many white-haired animals on earth are endangered, gasp! deep stuff here). They have really good noses but best feature is their sight.**

**Naurnos: Naur means fire so I'm basically calling it fire land (I know creative haha). Its land consist of a lot of volcanos and black rocky ground. Because of the volcanos' fumes not many can live there. It is the land of the ai dragons who's ancestors were actually dragons that are now extinct. They have really tough skin that can stand any harsh climate (but that doesn't mean they can't feel hot or cold to some things). They have good ears and sight but best feature is their nose. **

**Iantica: refers to the word 'ilya' which means all. This is the continent as a whole where all the kingdoms are located in.**

**Then there's Lucy: Lucy is an unknown species with white feather wings. Not much is known except she can make herself small and big at will. She learned communication magic from Levy since she can't talk. The best way to describe communication magic is comparing it to Levy's script magic in the anime/manga. So the words physically show up in front of Levy when she's talking with Lucy, hence Lucy barely talking unless alone with Levy.**

**Well enough of that! I hope that helped and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Flying across Naurnos and Kelvedor took a lot longer than Gajeel had anticipated. He despised the heavy weight he felt in his wings and was irritated with the fact that he and Natsu had to stop for rest one too many times. Never having been out of his own land, Gajeel had been surprised by the how lightheaded he felt when they reached Kelvedor's poison-free air. He also learned he hated surprises.

The journey did have some positive aspects too. Soaring above the mountains of Kelvedor with the cloudless skies was, in short, beautiful. The rocky plains spread underneath them in a sea of reds, oranges, and yellows. Though the Kelvaden sun was a persistent presence against his back, the thickness of his _ai dragon_ skin kept him from being too uncomfortable. Gajeel felt freer then he had ever felt in his life. He would have been completely free from his father's eyes if it had not been the annoying _tarai _they followed. Gajeel studied the black scale as it zoomed in front of them with the strand of blue hair in its needle-thin talons. Natsu's relentless babble kept him distracted from thinking about their mission too hard, but despite the welcomed distraction, Gajeel couldn't help but feel slightly curious about what the princess of Edhelos would be like.

Gajeel had never met her, but even he heard stories back in the palace of Naurnos, stories of a beautiful sapphire princess that had won the hearts of all her citizens. Gajeel snorted as he realized she most likely was spoiled like all the nobles he had met, if not more. Maybe he should poke a little fun with her before turning in the damsel-in-distress to his father.

Gajeel almost sighed in relief as the_ tarai_ started making its way towards ground. He was ready to give his wings another break. As they slowly descended, Gajeel thought he saw something in the lake they passed over before landing, well more like crashed if you were Natsu.

"Ah! Sweet, wonderful, sandy ground." Natsu breathed as he sprawled himself over the hot Kelvaden soil.

Gajeel rolled his eyes but watched as his father's _tarai_ left them as soon as they landed safely, "Get up Natsu, our job isn't finished yet. If ya didn't remember we actually have to _carry_ a princess all the way back."

Natsu moaned in response but nevertheless dragged himself back up. Once Natsu finally got on his feet, the two crept around the wall of rocks until they stood in front of the most breath-taking lakes Gajeel had ever seen, not that he had ever really seen a lake before. Its surface was barely moving and its water was a clear blue color that Gajeel had never witnessed, but it wasn't the lake that held his attention, it was its inhabitant that made his breath catch.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. While his life had been filled with dark reds, blacks, and greys, her entire being was colors he had never experienced. The innocence that she gave off was captivating in itself. Her skin was a porclein white, but unlike the dead colorless skin most of his people were cursed with, hers contained the pink flush of a happy life. Her ears were delicately pointed and her shoulders were smooth with a softness that confused him. She glowed. Literally glowed as if the light was just a part of her skin, this made Gajeel wonder if all elves had this feature or if it was just her. Then there was her hair, a deep blue like the sky he never got to see at home, like the ocean he had read about in books, like the gem he heard her being compared to. Now he understood why the girl before him was so loved. Her eyes were a delicious honey-gold that were so wide he thought she might have been a deer caught in a hunter's trap, and he supposed she was in a way.

Gajeel hadn't noticed he had been gawking until Natsu cleared his throat to get him to snap out of it. Gajeel then realized that the Edhelian Princess had been staring at him too. He could feel himself softly blushing from her attention, but straightened himself to do what he came to do.

Putting on one of his most disturbing smiles, Gajeel shut away any awe he had felt when he first glimpsed at his target, "Well hello Princess. We have been looking for you."

Princess Levian's doe eyes only widened, "What do you want from me?"

"We only wish to take you to the King of Naurnos so he can…" Gajeel paused, using the affect the king always liked to incorperate, "speak with you in private."

Natsu jumped in, "Yeah! It's not like we're trying to kidnap y—" Natsu wasn't able to finish as Gajeel's elbow made contact with his gut.

Gajeel had expected the girl to start shaking, but instead her demeanor changed to one of fearless confidence.

"You may tell your king that I do not wish to see or speak with him and am very busy at the moment." She replied haughtily.

Gajeel simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "In a lake?"

He felt a satisfying jolt when a soft blush graced her cheeks.

"Yes, in a lake. If you hadn't so rudely barged over you might have noticed that I was _bathing_."

It was then Gajeel and Natsu's turn to blush as they moved their eyes to the discarded pile of clothes they hadn't noticed then back at the bare princess.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, for the two _ai dragons_, the water of the lake covered anything that could outright shame the princess.

Gajeel's embarrassment quickly to anger, "Why would the princess of Edhelos be bathing in a lake? Perhaps elves have always had fishtails instead of legs?"

Princess Levian's eyes flashed, "And perhaps _ai dragons_ have always had sticks up their arses."

Natsu exploded into fits of laughter until Gajeel sent him a silencing glare.

"Whether you want to or not _princess_, we are taking you to Naurnos. It does not matter to us if you're kicking and screaming, because you _will_ be coming with us."

Natsu almost protested at the last statement but shut up, yet again, by a harsh look from Gajeel. The princess's eyes darted between the two as if to weigh her options. Her eyes narrowed, "Even if I were to come with you, I would not be going naked. So, if you two do not mind, I would like to change into my clothes."

Natsu look at her, confused, "Then why not change?"

Gajeel had to keep in a smile as the princess's face turned into an impressive shade of red from either embarrassment or rage, "Because I am not changing in front of two men! Now go away!"

Despite her innocent looks, Gajeel did not trust her one bit, "We can just turn around. I'm sorry princess, but I don't trust that you won't hightail it out of here."

Princess Levian rolled her eyes, "Please, as if I would be able to run faster than two lizards." _Lizards?_ That name coaxed an eyebrow twitch from Gajeel.

He gritted his teeth, "Fine. You have five minutes."

* * *

Gajeel was finding that princesses were a lot harder to manage then he had originally thought. He had given her almost exactly five minutes, but when he and Natsu rounded the corner the princess and her clothing were gone. She must have used magic of some kind because there was no trace that she had been there at all. Gajeel fought the urge to punch the boulder next to him, or Natsu who was unhelpful in his attempts to calm down the seething prince. He instead raised his wings and shot up into the sky to search for the princess. How could he have let her trick him so easily? All he knew right then is that he had to find her, and that he wouldn't be tricked again.

Gajeel speed through the air in his pursuit, and couldn't have been flying for more than ten minutes until her spotted a couple figures crowded around the rocks. All it took was the reflection of blue hair for him to let gravity take him down, reducing the ground where he landed into rubble.

As the dust of his landing cleared away the scene finally unraveled before him. There were three others besides Princess Levian, all wearing the common browns, tans, and yellows of a Kelvaden peasant. He immediately noted that they were all related with the same white hair and blue eyes, but what Gajeel also caught was the bulky male's hand clasped around the princess's arm and the tears that currently stained the her soft cheeks.

Gajeel felt himself fall into a blind rage and might have broken the beast's hand if Natsu hadn't landed behind him and rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Gajeel took in a deep breath before addressing the people in the way of his goal.

"So sorry to intrude, but I believe that pixie is coming with me."

"Pixie?" The Kelvaden girl with short white hair and the princess replied at the same time.

"Yes pixie, now please hand her over." Gajeel reached out his hand and felt his thin patience wavering.

The girl who replied narrowed her eyes at the new obstacle before her, "I don't know who you are _dragon_, but we have direct orders to bring her highness to your king, so if I may say: _back off_."

Silence spread out between the six of them until Natsu broke it with his awkward laughter, "Ah! Where are our manners? The name's Natsu." He sang has he cheerfully pointed to himself then to his tense companion, "This here is my friend Gajeel_, Crown Prince of Naurnos_."

Even with him emphasizing his last statement, it took the three siblings a bit to process what had been said. Then they promptly widened their eyes and the big male dropped the princess. Princess Levian looked the most astonished with her doe eyes and mouth forming a small "O". Gajeel couldn't help but think that look on her face was… cute, but he erased the thought as quickly as it came.

Their surprised expressions spurred on Gajeel's confidence as he looked the three in the eye and commanded, "Leave."

The youngest of the three had that beastly yellow flash in her eyes. For a moment Gajeel feared she might shift into her _minya helma_, but the woman with the long flowy hair pulled her sister and escaped behind the rocks. Gajeel glared at the three until they were long gone from his sight.

"Oh no you don't." Gajeel heard Natsu's voice behind him. He turned around to see the princess already trying to escape, but was caught by Natsu's quick hand.

"My apologies princess, but that little pow-wow doesn't change anything," Natsu smiled down at her, only receiving daggers from her eyes. Natsu simply turned her around and pushed her into Gajeel's arms. Gajeel was surprised how delicate her limbs truly were, for all he knew she _could_ have been a pixie.

Gajeel wrapped his arms tight around her waist, relishing in the flustered look she gave him. Leaning down closer to her Gajeel whispered into her pointed ears, "Hold on tight, princess." Then he nodded at Natsu before he spread his wings and rocketed into the open sky.

* * *

Lisanna was fuming over what happened between her and the two _ai dragons_. How dare the King of Naurnos send her and her family after the blasted princess when he had already sent the heir to his throne. Was her revenge and suffering just a game to him? Lisanna was now sure he didn't have a second thought for three desperate Kelvadens.

She paced back and forth as her brother and sister stared at her in silence. They had been so close. They just had the princess in their grasps. Lisanna remembered perfectly well the princess's terrified face when she bumped into them. Though she apologized profusely, Lisanna had only heard the blood in her ears and the satisfying sight of Princess Levian's tears.

What was she supposed to do now? Wait? No, Lisanna was just as sure that she could not sit and do nothing as much as she did not trust the king. Kelvadens had no ruler for a reason. Some blamed their poverty on that fact, but Lisanna knew it was the loss of rain and abuse from the neighboring kingdoms. This is why she hated royals and nobles and merchants and anyone who squandered their wealth.

As Lisanna was lost in thought she did not notice the person behind her until she heard the cries from her siblings and felt a sharp, gleaming blade stop around her neck.

"Where is the Princess of Edhelos?" a deep female voice demanded.

Lisanna's heart beat quicker than a rabbits, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Princess of Edhelos. I know you have been in contact with her. I can smell her scent on you." The silver blade cut deeper in Lisanna's neck and a small sliver of blood trickled down from the sword's pierce.

Lisanna was about to retort some not-so-pleasant words, but was interrupted by Mirajanne's pleading voice, "Please don't hurt her! We have just lost our father we cannot lose her too."

"Then tell me where the princess is." Lisanna was beginning to like this woman less and less.

"We found her on one of the rock paths before two _ai dragons_ took her away." Lisanna was proud of her older sister. What she said wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"What?" The woman asked sharply.

"I swear that's all we know! Now please, let my sister go." Lisanna's heart crumbled at the sight of her sister's pleading eyes. After their father's death, she wanted Mirajanne to never hurt again, and it looks like she was doing a real good job with that so far.

The forceful woman remained silent for a couple heartbeats until she removed her blade from Lisanna's neck and sprinted off. Lisanna turned to look at her attacker, but only caught a glimpse of scarlet hair before it winked out and disappeared.

* * *

Levy had thought she couldn't have been more exhausted, but the events that had played out over the past half day sure proved her wrong. She felt as if her limbs were lead: heavy and unmovable. After being taken up into the air by the prince of Naurnos, the Crown Prince no less, she had gotten distracted by the feeling of the wind as it dried her still-wet hair. The sky was so blue, and the world underneath her seemed so small and insignificant, but that distraction only lasted a few moments until she had remembered where the _ai dragons_ were taking her. That's when the kicking and screaming started.

Levy knew well enough that it wouldn't be easy to make the man of shadows and steel drop her, plus she had noted the pink and maroon _ai dragon_ flying underneath them, just in case. Prince Gajeel had stated when they met at the lake that she was free to kick and scream all she wanted, and that's exactly what she did. She felt extremely satisfied as the Crown Prince struggled with her squirming and loud squeals. She had been able to slow them down considerably, now it was just trying to figure out how to make them land.

The disturbed prince looked down at her in irritation, "Will you quit it? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Levy simply responded with a nice, big bite to his arm. The prince howled in either pain or annoyance, but did exactly what Levy had predicted: He dropped her.

Levy couldn't help but let loose a small cry at the sudden drop, but was quickly caught by less big, but still firm arms. She looked up to see the pink _ai dragon_, Natsu as she recalled, smiling down at her.

"Well aren't you the feistiest princess I have ever met, not that I had ever met a princess before," Natsu let out a hearty laugh which prompted a glare from Levy. He ignored it as he turned his attention to the sulking prince, "Would his highness like to take a break?"

Prince Gajeel sent a death look Natsu's direction but nonetheless made his way to land. Levy felt a burst of joy that she might have the chance to escape. She felt a reassuring movement inside her cloak as she remembered where Lucy had been hiding the whole time. Levy's mind flashed to when she had made her first escape:

_Levy had never run as fast as she had as she did then. She thanked whatever gods where watching her as she used the speed spell to make some distance between her and the ai dragons. Lucy was on her shoulder, hanging onto her hair in fear of being blown off as Levy zoomed past the rocks, but as soon as the spell started, it ended in a halt and Levy was reminded of how little magic she could us. Levy wished she could have used this spell when they were travelling, but not only had she not been strong enough to carry full-grown Lucy, but her speed spell only lasted a couple minutes due to her young, more inexperienced age. Levy decided then that she would intensify her magic studies when she returned home, and perhaps would even start listening to her tutors. _

_Though they had made some considerable distance between her and her kidnappers, she kept moving, not allowing herself the rest she needed after using such an advanced spell. Lucy tugged on her hair to get her attention, as the words she couldn't speak appeared before Levy as if she was reading a book. _

You need to rest. Levy you're exhausted.

_Levy waved away the words that had formed in front of her; she didn't have time to argue with the protective Lucy. Levy then realized the weight of what might happen if the Naurnians found her again. _

_"__Lucy, listen to me. I want you to hide in my cloak and stay there." _

_Lucy's reply took form in the air again: _I'm not going to do that. Someone needs to protect you!

_"__You can't protect me Lucy, not now. If anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself." _

_Small Lucy fluttered in front of Levy to study her face. With seeing Levy's resolve, Lucy nodded in agreement. _

_"__And one more thing: You mustn't try to use communication magic unless I give you the signal." _

Why? _Lucy's response was short, but Levy saw the panicked and confused expression on her tiny friend's face. _

_"__If I'm caught again and all of a sudden words took physical form before me? The two lizards might think I am casting a spell of some kind. That would put us in even more danger." _

_Lucy flew in front of Levy in silence before her words finally gave her answer: _Fine, but if you ever need my help just call my name, okay?

_Levy nodded, "Deal. Now, hide in my cloak until I give word that we're safe." _

The flashback ended as soon as Levy's feet touched ground. She didn't even get to take a breath before the prince stomped over and roughly grabbed her hands.

Levy shot a glare up at him, "That hurts." She continued to shoot daggers as he tied her wrists with scratchy rope.

"Oh my apologies princess. Did that hurt? It's not as if I had little pixie teeth sink into my arm or anything." The prince hummed as he finished tying her restraints.

"Stop calling me pixie." Levy seethed.

"Does it offend you? Dearie me whatever shall I do."

Levy had never met such an infuriating person before. Sure there was Bacchus who always made her skin crawl, but this prince was different. He made her constantly want to fight back and scream at the arrogant lizard.

Prince Gajeel sat her down on a particularly sharp rock, "Now stay there and be a good girl so I can disinfect where the _pixie_ bit me."

Levy wanted to retort some not-so-good words at him, but was interrupted by a rushing wind as the prince was pushed back by a figure with a sharp silver sword and long scarlet hair.

"How _dare_ you touch the princess." The woman that was none other than Erza Scarlet, hissed at the_ ai dragon._

The look of shock on the prince's face made Levy smirk in delight, but the look only lasted a few seconds until his wall came back up and he addressed the new problem before him, "Who, might I ask, are you?"

Erza did not even lower her blade, "I do not need to answer to you. It is clear you were trying to steal our princess and now you must pay."

Levy's heart sank, not that she should care what happened to the befuddled lizards, but she knew that Erza was the fiercests knight in her Father's army. She had protected Levy so many times in her life, but Levy also knew that the two Naurnians had no chance against Erza's swift blade and deadly magic.

Levy ran before Erza, "Erza I'm fine see? Look at me! You found me so let's just go home okay?"

Erza looked down at the princess with a look of astonishment, wondering why Levy would protect two men that had kidnapped her. If Levy was honest with herself, she didn't know either.

The prince's eyes narrowed eyes darted between knight and princess. In a flash he reached out and grabbed Levy by the cloak, "Oh no you don't princess, I have come too far to—" but before he could finish, he was knocked down by Erza as she gathered Levy in her arms.

"You can take this as a warning _ai dragon_. The next time you touch the princess, you will lose an arm. Now if you will excuse us." And without another word Erza gathered the magic around her and Levy, and shot away with the speed of light, leaving the two Naurnians in silence.

Levy knew Erza was one of the strongest in Edhelos, but was still amazed as the two shot across Kelvaden land with the speed spell Erza casted. To carry Levy and use the spell for such a long time left Levy in awe. It only took the scarlet knight ten minutes to cover what Levy and Lucy had walked for four days.

Finally, Erza came to a halt and sent Levy down with surprising tenderness, "You are safe now Princess Levian." Levy let out the breath she was holding as she looked around the familiar forests of Edhelos. Erza pulled out a small gold dagger and cut the bounds on Levy's wrists.

Levy's voice was but a hushed whisper, "Thank you Erza." Levy put her hand on her cloak to give Lucy the signal that they were finally safe, but was met with the fabric of her traveling dress. Her heart stopped. Her cloak, along with Lucy was gone. _Lucy, what have I done?_

* * *

**Oh No! Lucy is gone! What will happen to the lost Lucy? Find out next chapter! If you have any comments or questions don't hesitate to contact me!**


	6. The Kingdom of the Raama Edainme

**Yay new chapter! Thank you to all the new readers (and old ones) so far. Y'all are definitely the encouragement that keeps me writing! **

**New vocal word: **

**Raama Edainme- Comes from raamavoite edainme, which means winged woman. It was a little long so I shortened it to raama instead (which just means wing) **

**Alright enough of me and my dorkyness (not that we aren't all wonderfully dorky). Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu sprawled himself on the sandy floor as he watched the princeling pace back and forth, back and forth. It was clear Gajeel was more than a little furious. So, for maybe once in his life, Natsu kept quiet; though he wasn't particularly happy with this outcome and had resorted himself to playing with rocks... rocks. Natsu huffed as he knocked over the small pile he had made. He never enjoyed being bored.

"Oye," Natsu called, "I don't mean to barge in on your anger-parade, but do ya' think we could actually, just a suggestion here, plan our next move?"

"Shut up," Gajeel barked, "I need to think and I don't remember asking for your input."

_Okay, maybe it wasn't the best time to talk yet, _Natsu thought. Gajeel's pride was obviously wounded. Natsu tried not to find the whole situation hilarious, but he did. In fact, he couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face as he remembered how that Edhelian princess escaped Gajeel not once but twice. Natsu also knew that returning home empty-handed would turn into a very sticky situation for the prince, which wasn't as funny.

Finally Gajeel halted, but only for a moment as he looked at Natsu and muttered, "I need some air." Then he unfurled his wings and rocketed away.

Natsu snorted, wondering if the prince caught his little pun, but maybe it was just Natsu trying to find some humor in his friend's understandable rage. Natsu let out a long, weighted sigh as he turned on his back to look up at the sky. He wished he could see this sky every day, but being who he was he knew his home was by his friend's side in the cutthroat court of Naurnos.

Natsu was about to let another tortured sigh out until his ears perked with the sound of small shuffling. Natsu stiffened and whiffed the air. He smelled something, but it was so mixed with the smell of the elf princess, he wasn't sure. He kept still as he heard it again, this time more desperate.

Natsu sat up and scanned the area before him, but he saw nothing. Slowing rising himself into a crawling position, he sniffed the air again. There was definitely something there. Something…female? He couldn't really tell until he heared the scuffling again and caught sight of movement underneath the princess's discarded cloak. Quietly creeping over, Natsu leaned over the fabric and watched as a small bulge in the cloak struggled to find its way out. He smiled as he thought it might be a small animal of sort and could probably ease his boredom.

Natsu waited as the living bump made its way to the end of the cloak. He kept silent until it worked its way out; then, just has it made its way out, he snatched it up in his hands, "Haha! Gotcha'."

Natsu raised his strong wings and lifted himself into the air only to sit on his personal rock again. He could feel his prey fluttering inside the cage that was his hands. Natsu wanted to look at it, but feared he might lose it. Looking around for an idea, he suddenly remembered the piece of _ondo_ he always carried in his pocket. His father had given it to him and he was sure his old man wouldn't mind.

As he searched for a temporary cage for his catch, he felt tiny teeth sink into the palm of his hand. Natsu bellowed as he let go of the animal, but didn't let the flurry of white feathers get more than five feet away until he caught it in the hood of the princess's cloak. He felt a little jolt of déjà vu from when Gajeel was bit by the princess, and decided it was not as funny when something bit him.

Keeping the opening of the hood closed with his foot, Natsu pulled out the hand-sized _ondo_ and started carving into it with his sharp nails. First he cut an opening so he could put the small creature in, then took a normal rock and carved that into the perfect lid. Who knew he was so good with his hands? When his makeshift jar was finally finished, he took up the hood, placed it around the opening of the jar, and shook softly until the little bird-thing fell to the bottom of the jar. Natsu, gleaming with pride, brought the _ondo_ jar up to his face to, at last, take a look at his new pet, but he was met with a creature that instead took his breath away.

It wasn't a bird at all, or anything he had originally thought. It was a woman about the size of his thumb. Natsu was transfixed with his finding as he took in her pure gold hair that fell past her shoulders in a sunny curtain. He didn't think he had ever seen that color of hair before. Her eyes were a delicious chocolate, a treat he had always heard about but never tasted. She looked up at him with a mixture of surprise, fear, and downright fury, such strong eyes for something so small. Her feathered wings that circled around her were what he imagined the color of fresh snow would look like, and her skin a pale peach. No one in Naurnos got to eat fruit due to the strict diet of _ai dragons_ that usually consisted of meat and vegetables if they could get them. Natsu wondered if her skin tasted as sweet as a peach did, but quickly stifled that thought. She was a being of all new things for Natsu, and he couldn't get enough of her.

As he stared at her intently he noticed that her face was turning redder and redder. He was confused as to why, until he saw the reason she had circled her wings around herself: she had no clothes.

Natsu almost dropped the jar. This was the second time he had seen, well not really seen, a naked woman, if he could even call the creature in the jar that. Thankfully the princess and this mysterious _raama edainme_ never showed anything… important, but the thought of her bareness was enough for Natsu's face to match the shade hers had become.

Natsu swiftly tore a small piece from the dark grey cloak that was still on the ground and opened the lid to put the cloth in. After closing the lid tightly, he turned his face away to allow the _raama edainme _to cover herself. Giving her more than enough time, Natsu finally turned back to the jar to find she had wrapped the grey cloth around herself like a towel, holding it in place; yet, she still looked at him with a scolding glare as she pointed to something of his. He looked down and saw she was referring the piece of string that was hanging off his black tunic. Natsu quickly cut it off and tossed it in the jar. He watched in fascination as she tucked the top of the cloth in itself, then tied the string around her waist like a belt. She looked like she done this many times.

"What's your name?" Natsu blurted, which caused her to raise her head in alarm. So she understood what he was saying, "Mine's Natsu."

The girl just continued to stare at him blankly.

"What? Can you not talk? Or are you just rude?" Natsu snickered.

This time she shot up with anger and annoyance written all over her face, but still didn't say anything. Natsu's smile widened with satisfaction. He was happy to get a different reaction from her.

"If you don't tell me your name I'm just going to have to give you one, and I'm not sure how much you would enjoy that."

She looked as if she was going to answer, but was stopped as Natsu froze and looked up at the sky. He smelled Gajeel maybe a minute away. Natsu looked down at his new friend and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "My friend's coming, but he's in a little bit of a bad mood. Don't cha' worry, I'll protect ya'." Then before the _raama edainme_ could protest, Natsu placed her jar gently into his pocket.

It was mere seconds later when Gajeel came storming down, landing roughly on the ground. Natsu currently had lain himself on his rock, trying to look as if he had been bored this whole time.

"Get up," Gajeel grunted, "We are going back to Naurnos."

Natsu studied his closest friend with concealed concern, "Ya' sure you want to go now? We could rest and leave tomorrow."

Gajeel only glanced at Natsu before curtly stating, "No." Then shot up into the open sky. Natsu sighed, he hoped this taking off thing wouldn't become one of Gajeel's bad habits, but nevertheless he checked his pocket one last time then followed Gajeel back to the awaiting Naurnos.

* * *

Levy had been restless ever since Erza saved her from the prince and his friend. She thought that perhaps her heart would crumble from one day more without searching for Lucy, but she kept strong knowing perfectly well Lucy would have scolded her if she let an obstacle like this get in her way. So Levy spent her days training her magic and searching for answers as to how she could find her only friend.

There was one problem though. She was constantly under the watch of Erza. Since she returned, wherever she went, Erza went. Erza was a persistent watch who's eyes never left Levy for a second. How she could keep up this surveillance was beyond Levy's comprehension. She had to always be on guard to keep the scarlet knight from finding out her plans. Levy was starting to find the palace walls suffocating. She needed to be out there searching for Lucy.

After two days being back, Levy finally stormed into her father's personal study to demand her freedom. As she slammed the door open she froze at the sight of her distressed father. He was in his velvet chair, leaning over a mountain of papers with a furrowed brow. Levy knew her father well enough to know something was not right. The King of Edhelos raised his aged head and caught sight of Levy by the door. His lips immediately rose up into a loving smile, but Levy knew he was just trying to hide her from whatever problem he was trying to deal with.

"Levy, how good it is to see you back alive and well. Please sit." Makarov motioned to her usual chair by his desk.

Levy didn't feel particularly alive or well, but still went over to settle in her favorite plush chair. She needed a different approach then when she had originally planned. She wanted to search for Lucy, yes, but she did not want to burden her father more.

Makarov stared at her, and when he realized she wasn't going to speak up he cleared his throat and went on, "Your journey must have been very hard for you, but I tell you I have taken extra measure to assure your safety within our walls. You need not worry about anything anymore."

Levy held in the retort she was about to say and instead injected, "Thank you for your concern father, but I do not wish to have such measure be taken for me."

"Nonsense! You are this kingdom's pride and joy, it is only natural for you to be protected."

Levy didn't want this protection though and she always hated being called the gem of Edhelos when she was really just a girl. She wanted to be out there getting stronger and finding Lucy, she couldn't accomplish any of these with her father's eyes following her wherever she went.

Levy took in a deep breath and spoke, "I understand why you wish to protect me father, but I will never be able to become queen with you always holding my hand. I wish to go back to Kelvedor to… find something."

The king looked at her for a moment before speaking stiffly, "May I know as to why you wish to return to a land where you had been kidnapped?"

Levy wanted to tell her father so bad. He had given her everything in life and was the only other person besides Lucy that she truly, wholeheartedly trusted, but Lucy's existence was a secret and until they found out why she fell from the sky Levy could not tell her father.

"I wish to educate myself about different herbs there for my magic studies," Levy said instead.

Makarov studied her in silence again before he sighed, "Levy dear, you know I always hate it when you lie to me."

Levy's cheeks flushed in shame to have been caught so quickly, but she otherwise remained quiet.

"The fact that you feel you are unable to tell me your true intentions only worries me more. I am going to double your protection and you are to be confined in your room until you believe you are ready to tell me what is going on."

"You can't do that!" Levy belted as she rose from her chair.

The elf king only narrowed his eyes at his daughter's outburst and said tightly, "I can and I will. Your actions have not been what a future queen should act like. I am sorry Levy, but we are done talking about this."

As if on que, Erza marched in and bowed to her father, "Erza, please escort my daughter to her room."

"Yes your highness," she replied curtly before pulling Levy away gently. _This can't be happening, _was repeated over and over in Levy's head. Her father didn't understand. She needed to find Lucy _now_. Tears stung her eyes, but Levy refused to cry. She would _not_ cry and she _would_ find Lucy no matter what.

Erza 'escorted' her all the way to her room and nudged her in. Levy stared down at the white marble floor in silence as Erza turned to leave, but as Erza closed the door Levy could have sworn she her the knight whisper, "I'm sorry," Before closing the door to her new, now unfamiliar prison.

* * *

The bar was oddly silent as Mirajanne swirled the untouched mug of ale before her. She wasn't one to drink, but came thinking she might need the distraction from her overwhelming thoughts. Cana was attempting to wipe of the grit that had settled on the counter, and Elfmen and Gildarts were having some kind of competition that involved 'being a man.' Lisanna had gone out stating she needed some time alone, and it took all of Mirajanne's control not to follow her. So instead she and Elfmen had come to Cana's bar.

This bar had become a sort of meeting place for the Strauss siblings, and many other unhappy Kelvadens that had joined their cause. After the failed attempt in capturing the princess, Lisanna had devoted herself to rallying up hundreds of Kelvadens who were tired of the discrimination especially from Edhelos, but at the moment no Kelvaden sympathizers were in the bar except the four of them.

Mirajanne jumped as she heard a crash behind her. She turned around to see Gildarts and Elfman rolling ontop of a broken table.

"Hey!" Cana barked, "Don't ruin my bar! Idiots."

Gildarts was by Cana's side in an instant, "Oh Cana! I love it when you get all bossy." Then he reached to hug his beloved daughter, but instead was met with a fist.

"I don't want to here that from you old man." Cana huffed has she continued to clean the counter.

Gildarts rubbed his cheek and turned to Mirajanne, "Mira! Cana is being cruel again. I need some consoling."

Mirajanne smiled her sweetest smile, "I'm sorry I don't let strangers touch me," Gildarts fell over, "Or middle-aged men that have a daughter-complex." That prompted a smile from Cana.

Cana turned turned to Mirajanne, ignoring her weeping father, "So where's that sister of yours? Haven't seen her for awhile."

Mirajanne turned back to her un-drunken ale, "She said she needed to figure things out. So honestly, I have no idea." But as soon as the words left her mouth the bar door opened, revealing a one-and-only Lisanna.

"Lisanna! Come here my beauty!" Gildarts sang as he flung himself at her, which was met, yet again, with a fist to the face. Lisanna stepped over the broken Gildarts and made her way to the chair by her sister.

"Well?" Mirajanne prompted.

"I spoke with the king." Lisanna said curtly.

"You spoke with the King of Naurnos? In Person?" Cana replied in shock, which resulted in an eye roll from Lisanna.

"Not in person of course."

"I thought we decided we weren't going to trust him anymore." Mirajanne injected hesitantly.

"We weren't." Lisanna mulled over what she was going to say next, "But he made me an offer I can't refuse."

"So what does that mean?" Mirjanne pushed.

Lisanna smiled at her sister, "It means it's time to start gathering more troops.

* * *

Lucy stood in silence as she took in her surroundings, trying to absorb every foreign detail. Ever since she had been taken to the pink _ai dragon's_ home she had been put in a clear box-sized confinement. She remembered the cheery Natsu had called it _ondo. _She now hated _ondo._

Walking around her glass-like cage, Lucy touched the small pillow and hankerchief that now made her bed, surprised by its softness. Her captor even put in small things like a broken piece of mirror, and carved her a table and chair out of _ondo. _Lucy was unsure if she should be grateful or offended with being treated like a doll. She decided with the latter.

Jumping on her provided bed, Lucy thought again of how she could escape and return to Levy. Poor Levy was probably worried out of her wits about Lucy. It warmed Lucy's heart to have someone care for her, but also chilled her bones to hurt that caring person. She had thought about simply shifting into her real size, but there were many problems with that option. One was she would be naked. Two was she would be naked and most likely hurt by the broken _ondo_ cage. Three she would be naked, hurt, and surrounded by dangerous _ai dragons. _So Lucy had decided to rule out that escape plan.

Lost in her thoughts, Lucy jumped at the amplified sound of a door opening.

"Hey Luigi!" a familiar voice sang. _Good gods above, help me now, _Lucy prayed to herself. She already felt her patience waning with the close, but obviously wrong name Natsu had given her. She still hadn't talked to him, well not that she could talk anyways, but she liked the idea that he believed she was choosing not to talk out of her own free will. She knew she could always try communication magic, but despite what the salamander believed, she was not his friend, or she shouldn't be.

"I gotcha' something special," He waved a small piece of meat in the air. Lucy tried to make herself look indifferent, but her stomach won by giving a loud growl.

Natsu halted, probably surprised such a loud sound could come from someone as little as her, "Dang Luigi, if you were hungry you could have just _said_ something." Lucy understood his blatant hint but remained silent anyways. Natsu opened the top of her cage and set the delicious smelling meat on her _ondo_ table. Lucy wasted no time devouring the food before her, relishing in the taste that exploded in her mouth.

Once finishing her small meal, Lucy looked up and studied her captor once again. His wild hair was an unusual shade of pink, but not an obnoxious pink, more of the soft pink Lucy usually saw in Edhelian sunsets. She liked the color of his hair. His skin was surprisingly darker then she thought an _ai dragon_ would have, but was perfectly accented with the lovely maroon swirls that curved and danced up his arms, neck, and sharp face. His sharpened vangs and nails were the only thing that made him remotely scary looking, but that was also changed because he constantly wore that silly grin of his. His eyes also defied normal looks as his eyes were a deep oynx color, not quite black, not quite silver, a beautiful balance between the two.

Natsu pulled a chair over, sat down, and leaned on the table her prison was on, "Ya' know, if you hate the name I've given you or want anything all you have to do is talk to me," Natsu grinned, "I would like to hear your voice."

Lucy looked down at her hands. Even if she wanted to tell Natsu her name, he would never hear her voice. She related with him she supposed. She wished she could hear her voice too.

The pink salamander caught her heavy look and frowned, "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Lucy didn't know why he kept asking such questions when the answer was becoming so obvious.

"Can I at least know your name?" Lucy's heart broke with the slight desperation that was in Natsu's voice.

Lucy pondered the pros and cons until she gave a small nod. Though small, Natsu saw it and smiled the biggest smile she had ever seen him make. She couldn't help but blush slightly at his joy. Taking in a shaky breath, she started waving her finger in the air, spelling the name that had been kept secret for so long.

_Lucy. _

Natsu stared at the letters that had appeared before him in adorable confusion until the realization lit up in his onyx eyes.

"Lucy? That's you name?" He questioned, but Lucy had faced herself away from the curious _ai dragon_.

"Lucy." He repeated softly, as if to taste it. Lucy felt her ears heat up and refused to turn around. He was the first person, other than Levy, to not only see her, but also learn her name. She had never told anyone her name actually, since Levy was the one who gave it to her. He didn't even question her about the magic she used instead of a voice.

He was not able to say another word or ask another question when a knock interrupted at the door. Natsu hurriedly pushed Lucy's cage behind a dark curtain before going to the door.

Lucy stood up and listened intently as she heard Natsu open the door and greet, "Hey princeling, what brings you here?" Lucy now understood it was Crown Prince Gajeel that stood at the door.

"My dear father has asked for an audience with us." She heard the dark prince answer.

"Sounds like fun," Natsu chimed, but there was no response, "Fine. Just give me a second,"

The sound of the door closing and Natsu's feet coming back over gave Lucy just enough time to sit on her bed and face the wall again. Her cage was pulled from the dark curtain.

"I gotta go Lucy, but I will be right back," He promised. The he turned and left her with no escape from the cage or the confusing feelings that tugged her heart.

* * *

Gajeel and Natsu stalked through the dark halls of the Naurnos palace in surprising silence. His talkative friend seemed to be in his own world. He only tried to crack one or two jokes as they walked to the throne room. Gajeel couldn't tell if he should be concerned or not, so he decided not to be. He knew well enough that Natsu could take care of himself.

The two finally reached the throne room. The doors were immediately opened so that they didn't even need to slow down their pace before they passed through the entrance. Almost robotically, they stalked towards the middle of the room and bowed.

"Rise." The king demanded. Gajeel supposed his father must have been in a good mood for him to allow the two to raise themselves from the humiliating position so quickly. Lifting himself up he noticed the stone-like Cobra by his father's throne. The whole family was there, Gajeel realized, as he caught the moving shadow of his brother, Rogue, in the corner of his eye.

"Gajeel," the king boomed, "I have been informed that you have failed the mission I gave you."

Gajeel did his best to keep his voice calm, "I apologize Father, an Edhelian knight took the princess before I, or Natsu, could do anything."

The king narrowed his eyes at his son, "You embarrass me with such excuses. Perhaps I should have sent Rogue instead."

Rogue stepped forward, "I would have gladly done it for you, Father."

Their father didn't even glance his way, "I don't believe I was talking to you Rogue." Rogue's eyes widened slightly before he bowed and returned to the shadows.

The king went on, "I must say I was disappointed in your failure, but I believe you will have the chance to redeem yourself in the next stage of my plan."

"Much appreciated Father, what do you wish for me to do?"

"It is not what I wish for you to do, my son, it is what out kingdom will be doing."

Gajeel stiffened, "And what, may I humbly ask, is that?"

The king simply cocked his head and smiled, "We are going to war."

* * *

**Oh dang, War is coming! What will our mains do now? The suspense! **

**Next chapter: Preparing for war! **

**Thanks everyone!**


	7. The Kingdom of Preparations

**Ah! I meant to have this chapter done yesterday but had to take my kitty to the pet hospital! So much stress. Also I slept through my alarm to proofread because I am going on a hike all day so please forgive me if it is not perfect. But! Here is the next chapter no new vocab or anything except that the Kelvadens can communicate even in animal form. I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Levy looked out into the still night from her room in the palace. The cottages and streets and even the castle itself was shrouded in darkness. It could have been Levy's wild imagination, but she thought she saw shadows moving, flipping and swaying, always present. On any other night Levy might have feared those shadows, but tonight she would use them for her escape.

Levy had been planning this for a couple days, and when she was confined to her room she made the decision that it was time to take things into her own hands. Quitely shuffling to her door and placing her ear on the smooth wood she listened for any footsteps. Of course she knew that if the ever-present Erza was there she wouldn't be able to hear anything, but she still checked anyways, just in case.

When satisfied by the silence that greeted her ears, she moved back to the small balcony that extended from her room. Looking down to the ground she estimated that she was maybe four floors high. The trees that stood tall and proud in the garden gave her a little reassurance. If her spell failed she probably wouldn't die… right? _This is no time for second thoughts. _Grabbing her travel pack—she had actually taken the time to gather what she could—she sat on top of the stone railing. Then after taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and jumped.

The wind rushed around her as she felt the weight of her body being pulled down. Silencing the fear that rose up in her throat she spread her magic to touch the nature around her, feeling every cell and living heartbeat of the trees and flowers and streams enveloping her in a warm embrace. Reaching out she imagined the life of nature rushing to her call for help. She pictured a soft bed of bushes with flowers and everything beautiful at the bottom, ready to catch her.

She didn't let the fear of dying ruin her concentration. Mere seconds later she opened her eyes to see the ground rushing towards her. She was about to let out her last scream when a soft Edhelian flower bed rose up from the ground and saved her from death.

Levy lay there frozen, trying to calm her beating heart. She had almost died. She had almost died… but didn't. An uncontrollable smile lit her face as she also realized that her spell worked. She had been practicing it with the flowers in her room, but there was no promise that she would have been able to make a big enough flowerbed to catch her from the fall, but her practice had not failed her.

As she finally caught her breath, she quietly rose, mentally thanking the abnormally large flowers; brushing herself off she took in her new surroundings. She was covered by the towering trees of her favorite garden where water and earth met in perfect harmony. She would miss this garden, but she had to do what she thought was right. Estimating that if she gathered enough power for a speed spell, she might be able to reach the walls of the capital in two minutes or so.

Taking in another deep breath, she gathered her magic around her once again, building up the pressure like a balloon ready to pop, then as she collected enough magic that could make her head explode, she let loose. The wind met her again, but this time to aid her speed. The land underneath her feet blurred as she rocketed to the border of the giant white stone wall. She couldn't stop the welling pride in her magic abilities. She had reached the border in less then two minutes. Her speed and durability had increased this time. Levy was so caught up in her accomplishment that she didn't notice the shadow coming from behind the trees.

"Where do you think are going, Princess Levian?" A cool voice asked from behind her. Levy stiffened. There was no way; no way this person could have predicted her escape, yet as she slowly turned around it was none other then Erza Scarlet calmly leaning against the tall willow. Her demeanor was lazy, but her fierce eyes were like lightning through the darkness.

"How did you find me Erza?" Levy took on her royal persona; she would not look like she was in the wrong.

Erza, surprisingly, rolled her eyes at the young princess, "Princess Levian, despite how clever you think you are, I am on strict orders to not allow you to set a foot out of your room."

Levy's eyes narrowed, "Well if you haven't noticed, I have not only put _two_ feet out of that prison, but am also about to cross the border. Now if you would excuse me."

Erza swiftly grabbed Levy's arm and cocked her head to study the stubborn girl before her, "You would step out of the protection of these walls and disobey your father?" Why was leaving the capital so dangerous? Levy thought. She would still be in Edhelian territory.

"This is something I have to do." Levy lifted her chin.

Erza continued to study Levy before sighing, "I'm sorry princess, but unlike you, I cannot disobey." Then in a flash she had the princess over her armored shoulder. Levy was astounded by Erza's speed and was still in shock when the green and gold knight gathered her magic and shot them away from the border. The speed whipped Levy's hair around her face and into her eyes.

"Erza!" Levy screamed, "Let me go! Please!" But the sound of her pleas was swallowed by the speed of Erza's magic. Unlike Levy, Erza returned them to the palace's entrance within seconds. Even as the knight reached the entrance and ended her speed spell, she kept walking with the kicking princess over her shoulder. Levy looked around frantically as she noticed where they were heading: the throne room. She searched for anything to slow down the knight, then spotted the vines that crawled up the walls of the palace. Levy smiled as she focused her concentration on those vines, imagining them grabbing, halting, or even tripping Erza. The spell worked, but didn't even stop Erza as she drew her blade and slashed through Levy's green saviors.

"You need to study for a hundred more years until you can catch me off guard princess." Erza said as she ungently pushed Levy in a better position on her shoulder. Levy felt humiliated to have not even slowed her down.

Levy's humiliation turned into a new kind of shame as she felt Erza stop to open the stone door of the throne room. Erza briskly walked in and set Levy down on the cool marble floor. She did not need to raise her head to know her father was standing on the terrace, looking out into the warm night sky.

The silence that stretched between the three of them made Levy feel uncomfortable and squeamish.

Finally her father broke the silence, "Why Levy?"

The weighted question rose up the shame she felt, her cheeks heating as the king turned around and walked to his throne of oak. Its living branches stretched out reaching to all corners of the large room, like a symbol of the legendary Edhelian kings before her father. She felt the past kings looking down on her as well.

Makarov took in a deep breath, "I have given you everything you could have wanted. After your mother died," he took in another calming breath, "After your mother died I became a broken man. You must understand what I do is to protect you."

"I know father." Levy whispered.

The king wiped his hand on his wrinkled forehead, "There is war coming Levy."

Levy's head snapped up, "What?"

Makarov look up at her, "The people of Naurnos have made an alliance with the Kelvadens, they are on their way to cross our borders as we speak."

Levy couldn't believe what she was hearing. The kingdoms have been in peace for more then a century. Sure, there was always tension, but war?

"But they won't make it past the woods right Father?" Levy persisted, "Our troops will stop them won't they?"

The king remained silent. Levy desperately looked to Erza for help, but her eyes refused to meet the princess's.

Levy looked down at the floor again. War was coming; this must have been why Erza stopped her at the capital's walls. She had never tasted this type of uncertainty before, but swallowed it down. This didn't change anything, it couldn't now.

"Send Erza with me," Levy blurted.

Her father looked up at her in surprise, "What?"

"Send Erza with me, I will be safe if she is with me." Levy was starting to feel more that finding Lucy was critical. It was not just because Levy needed her friend, but something out of her understanding was pushing her on.

"Have you learned nothing?" Her father's voice raised, "You not only disobeyed my direct orders, but also wish to continue this when I have told you the dangers?"

Levy simply nodded.

"I will not allow it."

"But Fath—"

"Enough! I will not lose you too!" The king's words were filled with desperation and anger. His force shook the sleeping nature around them. Even the streams were disturbed by the outburst of the Elf King.

The king sank back into his throne, too worn to stand, "Enough," he rasped, "Please, Levy. I cannot lose you too."

Tears stung Levy's eyes to see such sorrow in her father's, "Okay father." She replied almost inaudible before Erza, once again, escorted her gently back to her room; leaving the Elf King to sit on his throne with only the lullaby of the streams to keep him comfort.

* * *

Natsu walked the silent halls of the volcano castle. The only movement was the living lava that flowed under his feet, and the phantoms of people that once roamed the halls. Almost every _ai dragon_, save for women and children, and been called to serve in the army of the king. Natsu was still there for two reasons. One, he would only leave when the prince decided he was ready to join the front lines, and two, Natsu couldn't bring himself to leave Lucy behind, with no one to talk to.

Reaching his room Natsu's hand paused just above the door's iron handle. Gajeel's face when he learned of the king's plan haunted his thoughts. The blank dead look one the prince's face worried Natsu. He couldn't even bring himself to tell his best friend about Lucy.

Finally mustering the courage, Natsu opened his door and swaggered into his room where the awaiting Lucy sat on the pillow he had given her. Since the day Lucy had told him her name, she had opened up more to him. Natsu became more and more enthralled with the mystery of his_ raama edainme. _Maybe that was another reason Natsu didn't tell Gajeel about his new friend, because he couldn't help but feel possessive over her. She was his secret, his friend, his joy. Natsu blushed slightly at the last thought.

Lucy stared at him as he sat in his regular chair. Just as he was settled Lucy's words appeared in front of him.

_Any more news? _She questioned. Natsu still marveled at the magic she used instead of talking, but the reason she had to use it made something in his chest feel tight. He opened the lid of the_ ondo_ cage and she fluttered out to sit on the top of it. After he had gained her trust more he had started letting her out. The cage was now only a protective barrier for when he was gone, but he had to admit he still feared she would fly away someday.

Natsu leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table, to which Lucy stared at with a scrunched up nose. _Heh, cute. _"Nothing new except that the troops are past to Edhelian borders now." He yawned. He wasn't particularly in favor of this whole war thing; in fact, he would have been completely content with just sitting here with Lucy, talking the days away, but the time was drawing near for him and Gajeel to leave.

Lucy got up and paced around the dull table. Natsu watched her as she bit her thumb, a habit he noticed she did when thinking. He perked up when she stopped all of a sudden and looked up at him. She lifted her feather wings and lifted herself up, landing on Natsu's chest.

This was the first time Lucy had gotten this close to him, he could see more detail in her small chocolate eyes as they stared into his with determination.

_Natsu, take me with you. _

He balked. Take her with him? Where there would be fire and blood and death? There was no way in hell Natsu would let that happen, but then again… there was such a strong resolve in those little eyes, and he had to admit he would feel comforted having her there.

Natsu looked at her in suspicion, "Ya' won't run away right?"

Lucy smiled as if his question was silly.

_I will stay by your side the whole time. _

* * *

Mirajanne kept silent as she took in the opponent before her. She had regurarly brought herself to the sparing ring since they had set up camp in the forests of Edhelos. She wished to become stronger and stronger to protect what little left she had. Her brother and sister looked up to her, and she would not disappoint them.

Mirajanne nearly didn't dodge the fist thrown her way, but was able to duck the last second.

"Mira dear, best keep your eyes on your opponent!" The man sang.

Mirajanne held in a sigh as Gildarts pranced around the makeshift arena. Despite his constant drunkenness and doting, Gildarts was one of the strongest fighters Mirajanne had gone up against. For once she had a challenge.

She didn't wait for him to attack again for her to make her next advance. Running swiftly she used the momentum from her speed to land a kick to his neck. Her leg never reached his neck though as he simply caught her leg and smiled before twisting it and sending her to the ground. Mirajanne immediately swept her legs underneath him, knocking him to ground. Gildarts's fall was saved by his quick hands as he easly caught himself and flipped to a standing position once again.

"You're pretty quick with your feet," he winked, "But how good are you in you other form?" He smiled as his eyes glowed the abnormal yellow of an upcoming shift.

Mirajanne stood up quickly as Gildarts shed his human skin for his more feral one. His body bulked and stretched as it became covered in fur, his hands and feet grew into clawed paws, and his nose became black and wet. The man before her was no longer Gildarts, but a massive brown bear.

The bear looked at her for a moment before standing on his two giant paws and roaring. _Show off. _Mirajanne thought as she wasted no time to reach inside herself for her _minya helma_. Her bones cracked and body expanded with speed and precision. It didn't hurt though, if anything Mirajanne felt relieved to let her _minya helma_ run free from it's cage within herself. She felt thick soft fur growing all over her body, her fingers merging together as black gleaming claws grew out. Her ears disappeared only to pop out on the top of her round head, and a tail, more then half the size of her human body, shot out from behind her. She could sense the world in a whole new way as her long whiskers reached to taste the air, becoming her second pair of eyes. The colors of the lush forest seemed almost too bright for her sensitive eyes and her ears twitched with every cracked twig and tweeting bird. She looked at her goal, her pray now.

_A white tiger. _The bear sent her way, _how suiting. _

Mirajanne huffed out hot air as she stretched her back and tested the ground with her claws, _Are we going to just stare at each other, or are we going to fight? _

Gildarts cocked his thick head at her, _As you wish, Miss Tigress. _

Then without a second thought, Gildarts stampeded her way. For being such a large bear, his speed surprised her a little, but only a little. Gildarts crashed into her, knocking her back a few feet, but Mirajanne landed on her feet with her catlike grace, she smiled at the thrill of it. She landed just in time to dart away as a colossal claw flew her way. Yes, he was fast, but not fast enough. A happy growl escaped her lips as she sprinted around the bear and lept onto his back. Though smaller, Mirajanne used her force to knock the bear down. Sinking her claws in as he tumbled to the ground. She rushed and softly grabbed the scruff of his neck with her sharp fangs, silently telling him to surrender.

_Alright girly, you can get off me now, _the bear rumbled a moan as he consented his defeat, _Unless you swing that way. _

Despite her form, Mirajanne rolled her eyes, relishing in his yelp as she non-too-gently sank her claws into his back before leaping off. Gildarts was the first to shift back, rubbing his shoulder where her claws had pierced. Mirajannes ears quirked at the sound of feet running their way. Shifting back in her human form, Mirajanne stood and watched as a young boy, no more than twelve, rushed to her. She was surprised to see such a young kid in a war camp. She took in the dull browns and tans of his Kelvaden dress. _So young, he shouldn't be here. _

The boy stopped to catch his breath, "Mirajanne?" He questioned.

"Yes? And who might you be?" She smiled down at him.

The boy blushed, "Romeo ma'am."

Mirajanne took his hand and shook it in a friendly greeting, "Nice to meet you Romeo. What is it you need?"

The boy's eyes widened as he remembered why he was there, "Miss Lisanna sent me here. She told me to tell you that the King of Naurnos has arrived."

* * *

Lisanna loosened the neckline of her scratchy shirt. She felt overwhelmingly hot, and it couldn't just be because of the king that currently stared at her. His endless dark eyes pinned her in her chair, despite the some-what charming smile that perfectly showed off his pearly white fangs. She could definitely see the resemblance between the Crown Prince and the man lounging in his chair as if he was not sitting in a war camp, but in his favorite chair at home. His straight raven-black hair streamed down to his back. Half of it was pulled away from his face to accent the sharp black and red scales that zig-zagged down his body.

She didn't like the crawling feeling she felt all over her skin when near the king. This was her first time officially meeting the man that had helped her plans so far, but meeting him in person showed her that perhaps, just maybe, she wasn't making the right choice. The man was crowned in darkness and shadows, the kind that would swallow you whole if you got too close.

Lisanna dared a glance at her brother and sister sitting beside her. Mirajanne, as always, didn't show her true feelings on her face, but Lisanna knew her older sister did not like the king immediately from the fake smile one her full lips. Elfman on the other hand was sweating up a storm. His posture was firm and he looked straight ahead, but no amount of manliness stopped the pools of sweat the flowed from him. Lisanna felt bad for her brother, but also ashamed to have such a perspired man in front of the king be related to her.

Lisanna cleared her throat, "I hope your journey was not too tiring, your majesty."

The king's smile did not reach his lifeless eyes, "Not at all. Any hardships are forgotten by having such beautiful women sitting here before me."

For some odd reason, those words did not feel like a complement.

King Acnologia continued, "It is nice to finally meet the three masterminds behind the Kelvaden uprising, I hope to be more than safe in your care."

Lisanna never really did anything more that rile up the buried feelings that had already lived inside the hearts of Kelvadens, and she didn't like receiving such praise from the king. It only made her feel more lowly and worthless.

Lisanna would not let this Royal get the best of her, despite the growing nausea in her stomach.

"We would like to discuss our terms." She lifted her chin defiantly.

The king waved his hand, speaking to her as if she were a stubborn child, "Why of course. Please, go ahead."

"Once we take down the Edhelian Empire, we _will _split up the three lands evenly. There will be no discrimination and no wars between our kingdoms. You are more than happy to take most of Edhelos if that is what his majesty wishes, but you will not touch Kelvaden soil."

The king stared at her, studying the strange specimen before him. The silence dragged on until he smirked at them, "I hereby promise not to touch Kelveden or it's people. You will live in wealth and peace for the rest of your days."

Lisanna didn't care squat about wealth. All she cared about was the safety of her family and the freedom of her people.

"Do we have an agreement?" The King reached out his hand. Lisanna felt the heat of Mirajanne's eyes bearing into her. She knew her sister didn't trust the dark king, and neither did Lisanna, but this was something she had to do.

Lisanna reached out and shook his cold hand, "Yes, I believe we do."

King Acnologia's expression crawled into a triumphant smile, "Good. Now go prepare your troops. We attack at dawn."

* * *

King Mavarov refused to sleep, or couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure which was the right answer. Instead of going to his own bed, like Erza had insisted, he stayed in the comfort of the outdoor throne room. He walked around the vast marble floor in deep concentration.

Outside the protective walls of the capital was a war, a war that despite his efforts had no clear outcome. He had not heard word if his army had been able to push back the Naurnian and Kelvaden forces away from his border. He kept hope that the magic of the Edhelian army would be enough, but even if they weren't, there was nothing the enemy armies could do against the ancient barrier spell he had casted over the capital. The king's health worsened as he had been holding the barrier in place for the whole day. He remained as strong as he could, constantly absorbing the old magic inside his oak throne. He would remain strong, for his people, for his secret, and for his precious daughter.

The stone doors opened with a boom, and Makrarov turned to see Erza rushing in with a worried look on her face. She paced to the middle and bowed reverently before rising and fixing her eyes on her king.

Her grave voice broke out, "My king, the Naurnian and Kelvaden armies have passed the borders and are currently camped outside the walls of our capital."

The news hit Makarov like a swift knife, but he remained expressionless. He had anticipated this, but did not think they would defeat his front lines so easily. Walking slowly over to his throne, he placed his aged hand on the arm of the oak. Its magic that ran from its deep roots and shot up the elf king's arm. Makarov breathed in the new energy and pushed it to the barrier around his city. Once out of magic, and out of strength, the king sank into his hardened throne. _Let the final battle begin, _He thought before closing his eyes and allowed sleep to take him away.

* * *

**Ah! War! Nooooo! Anyways enough of that. The war is coming. Until next chapter my friends!**


	8. The Kingdom of War

**Chapter 8! (Cheering around for record timing woo~) **

**New vocab word: Arvanvor means heaven but in the story it is just a ****separate land that you will find more about later! **

**TWO WARNINGS: **

**1\. This is, sadly not a happy fairy tale (haha cuz you know fairy "tail"... anyways...) so there is war and there is death so be warned! **

**2\. I will be going on a road trip starting tomorrow with my advanced photo class the whole week (we're staying on a boat for two days! Sorry I'm excited...) I will most likely not have wifi, so I may not post a chapter until Friday. Do not worry I won't being doing it to torture y'all! I will have a lot of car time though so if I am unable to post during the week, y'all can expect two or more chapters being posted on Friday (so the wait will be worth it!) That is all for now so (as I always say) Enjoy!**

* * *

The dark king walked the golden path of perfection. He breathed in the sweet air as the warm sun wrapped itself around him in a sunny embrace. Everything had more color and more beauty then anything he had ever seen. The trees danced with a non-existant wind and the crystal grass swayed to a different melody. This was Arvandor, the place of myth that had been long forgotten by the people who lived in Iantica, but King Acnologia never forgot.

The land around him was not the real Arvandor, but a dreamscape of it. The replication created by the dark being that floated toward the awaiting king. The creature was a man that looked as if he had been born from darkness itself. Living in such perfection, he stuck out like a deceptive weed. Though his feet never touched the ground, the trees and grass and even the color of the land seemed to part, making way for the shadows that followed his every move.

The king thought he was beautiful in his darkness, with his pitch black hair that fell into his bottomless eyes, eyes that absorbed everything around them. His skin looked as if it was carved out of the smoothest marble, so white and flawless that it seemed to shine. What was even more marvelous was the breath-taking wings of black feathers that graced his back with an imperial force that made lesser creatures bow in fear.

King Acnologia did not bow, nor cower in fear. Instead, he glared at the magnificent creature and stormed over to clear the space between them.

"You did not warn me there would be such a strong barrier. Am I supposed to send two nations to destroy a barrier that cannot be broken? What would you have me do now?" The king snapped.

The darkness encircled the man as he smiled softly, "Patience my king, all will be revealed in due time."

The king bristled at being talked down to, "When?"

The man ignored his question and gracefully sat on a crystal rock that rose from the ground. It quickly lost all its bright colors when he touched it, "I shall give you a gift." He curved his wing towards the king, "Take some feathers."

The king wasted no time in grabbing a fistful of feathers and ripping, relishing in the pain he could cause the arrogant creature, but if the man before him felt any pain he did not show it.

"Our plan is nearly finished, do as I have instructed and all that you wish to have will be given to you," He sang, "But first you must do something for me."

"And what is that?" the king asked with narrowed eyes.

The shadow picked up one of his fallen feathers and twirled it between his fingers, "In your world there is another. When you conquer the elf kingdom, you must bring me one of her feathers, only then may I be resurrected."

"How will I find this creature?"

The man ignored his question once again. Acnologia wished to rip those beautifully dark wings from his back, wished to see pain on that perfect face. The man lifted his head to the flawless blue skies, "Morning is nearly upon us," he spoke softly before turning to the king with a delicious smile on his face, "Shall we shroud your world in darkness?"

The king couldn't help but smile in return, "So we shall, Zeref."

* * *

The forest of Edhelos was quiet. The trees didn't dare move. The birds and the other inhabitants went into hiding, as if knowing what was to come. Every Kelvaden and Naurnian was armored and ready as they crowded infront of the large tree stump, in which the dragon king stood on with all his dark metal glory.

Many Kelvadens, including Lisanna and her siblings, had chosen to fight in their animal form. Large hawks, wolves, and even wild hogs grouped together in a hoard of animals. Lisanna's bushy tail wouldn't keep still as she waited in anticipation for the King to speak.

"Kelvadens, Naurnians, today on this still morning, we will make history." The king boomed, "No more will we be discriminated against! Alone, we would not have come this far, but together, bonded between dragon and beast, we will take Edhelos for ourselves!"

Every _ai dragon_, man, and animal roared in response. Lisanna couldn't help but fell her heart drop dead in her chest. She had wanted this. She had wanted war, but looking around at the familiar and unfamiliar faces, she started to fear what was awaiting them. She glanced to her right to find her brother staring at her. His large white mane cradling his head in a furry halo. Lisanna loved seeing her brother in his _minya helma_. He was probably the more beautiful of the siblings as when he wore his white lion face, so strong and ferocious in his appearance it made other Kelvadens keep at least a five-foot distance between them and him. Her sister, no less beautiful, was on Lisanna's left. Her shiny white fur perfect, and the black strips on her back a warning to all that she was fearsome as she was beautiful. Lisanna looked down at her own white paws, taking in the random black spots that crawled all over her fur. She was the smaller of the three, her _minya helma_ being a white snow leopard. Though not as big as Elfman, or lethal as Mirajnne, Lisanna was the quickest and much more deadly when it came to stealth.

The king continued his speech, "Lend me you hand, and I promise you wealth beyond belief. Tare down any obsticale in you way with the rewards hanging in you mind. Let us fight for wealth. Let us fight for revenge. Let us fight for freedom!"

The ground shook as the crowd cheered once again, some even raising their weapons in the air, promising that blood would be on them soon. Lisanna caught the eye of the prince that stood behind his father. He exchanged a knowing nod with her before turning his attention back to his father, ignoring the younger man that stood beside him and stared at him with an unreadable expression. The familiar pink _ai dragon_ stood on the other side of the prince, unable to contain his constant yawning.

Lisanna jumped when a horn screeched in the distance and the crowd rushed past the trees with war cries. Lisanna took in a deep breath; it was time for the fight to begin.

* * *

Gajeel refused to show his exhaustion as he soared above the bloody battle. They had been fighting for hours, but had yet to pass the Edhelian capital's walls, as if some invisible force kept them outside. Every elf, beast, and _ai dragon_ clashed in a battle that seemed to have no end. Why did his father need a war like this? He couldn't understand it. The metallic smell of the blood that soaked the ground reached his nose even though he flew far above the action. He had yet to raise a single wing or nail against anyone. He couldn't quite explain it, he knew that one day he would be the next Blood King, but something within him kept him from joining the violence. Perhaps it was him not agreeing with his father, perhaps it was him rebelling against his destiny, or perhaps it was the sapphire princess that had haunted his dreams.

Everytime Gajeel had closed his eyes he had glimpses of honey-gold eyes and shiny blue hair. As Gajeel flapped his strong wings he looked down at his hand that had once held her wrist. Such a delicate and small wrist, so fragile and innocent compared to the death and blood that had become a part of his life. Why he was thinking about her when he had only seen her twice, he didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted to see her again.

"Gajeel watch out!" A voice cried. Gajeel was snapped out of his thoughts as an Edhelian arrow nearly shot him out of the sky. Gajeel was surprised. It was not the arrow that had surprised him, but who the warning had come from: Rogue. His brother rushed to his side with his pure black wings so much like Gajeel's. He had to snap out of it he realized, he was in a war and thinking about an enemy princess would only confuse him even more.

"Rogue," Gajeel greeted with a nod, "Thanks for the save."

Rogue glared at him, "If I wanted you dead I would have killed you myself a long time ago. Now focus on the enemy." Gajeel couldn't help but feel slightly touched despite Rogue's harsh sounding words. Gajeel had always thought his younger brother hated him, but maybe he had misunderstood.

With another nod Gajeel swopped down, his brother following closely behind. The two night brothers crashed into the fray with a force that knocked several Edhelian Knights off their feet. As quick as bullets, Gajeel and Rogue curved back up into the air to repeat the same strategy. Shadow and Iron, Darkness and Steel, together they were a force to be reckoned with. Gajeel took notice that like himself, Rogue never actually killed anyone but simply knocked his enemies out with the strength of his wings or with the swipe of his sharp nails. Gajeel had indeed misjudged his younger brother, and felt as much happiness as he could on a battlefield to be fighting next to Rogue.

Landing on a strong branch of a tree, the two took a moment to catch their breath. Gajeel and Rogue stared at each other as they silently came to an understanding.

Gajeel clasped his brother's arm, "Who knew young brother was such a fighter."

Rogue, surprisingly, let out a short laugh, "And who knew older brother was such a softy in battle."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe I saw you killing anyone either."

His brother responded with a light shrug, "I'm sure our Father would be disappointed in us both right now."

The brothers' laughter died down as they shared a moment of silence. Rogue's face shifted to one of regret. "Gafeel I—" But his brother's words were cut short as his face slacked to one of painful shock. He slowly lowered his head to find an Edhelian arrow sticking out of his chest. Gajeel's heart froze as his world crashed around him and time stood still. Blood poured out of his brother's new wound, soaking his black and red leathered armor in dark red.

"Rogue…" Gajeel whispered, afraid to let time start moving once again, but it did, and Gajeel watched in horror as his brother fell from the branch and hit the ground with a _thunk. _

_No! _Gajeel's mind screamed as he rushed to his brother's aid. Rogue's breath came out in ragged gasps, his eyes darting around wildly until falling on Gajeel. He kneeled down by his brother and gently lifted him up.

"Gajeel—"

"Quiet. Don't speak, you will only make yourself worse." Gajeel rasped as he tried to carry his younger brother, but Rogue's hand stopped him and grasped his arm desperately.

"Listen to me, I don't have much time," He wheezed.

Gajeel couldn't stop the tears that threatened to take him over "Don't talk like that!"

"Listen!" Rogue snapped, which caused him to fall into a fit of coughs, he continued, "Listen Gajeel, I have to warn you. Last night… last night I sneaked into Father's tent and... I saw something, a dark aura of sorts cradling around him. He's planning something Gajeel, I feel it and it scares me."

Gajeel couldn't understand what his brother was saying. A dark aura? What did he mean? Gajeel was about to ask, but Rogue's body shook in uncontrollable coughs again. Rogue covered his mouth and when he pulled it away, his hand was covered in new blood. His younger brother looked up at him with a new fear in his eyes.

"Gajeel I'm sorry I—" But once again Rogue was unable to finish as his body slumped in Gajeel's arms and the light in his eyes faded away. His brother was dead.

A cry of pain rose up in Gajeel's throat as he cursed the sky. He cried out for the loveless life he lived, he cried out for the lost time, and he cried for the life of his brother, gone in the blink of an eye. His shouts met no ears, he was alone with a hollow shell that had once contained life. Gajeel became numb to the battle around him, numb to the dying cries of elves, beasts, and _ai dragons. _This war was pointless, all of this was pointless, and it was all one greedy man's fault. Gajeel's head turned towards the direction of the camp, his father had to pay for his crimes. He was probably enjoying the safety of the camp, unaware that he had lost a son. _Well now he has lost two sons, _Gajeel thought. He looked one last time at his brother, before standing up and making his way towards the camp, set on making his father for once feel the pain that had taken over Gajeel's now-dead heart.

* * *

Lucy poked her head out of Natsu's tent to check if anyone was coming. When she saw nothing, she quietly slipped out. Lucy ignored the guilt of lying to Natsu, but there was something she had to do. She needed to find Levy, to at least talk to her and warn her of the impending dangers; then she would return to Natsu's side. She had settled on this a long time ago if she was honest with herself. She loved Levy, but she also loved Natsu now. It was crazy to think that the pink goofball had captured not just her, but her hearts as well. She hadn't figured out her confusing feelings just yet, but she wanted to be by his side and talk with him the way they had done in his room for days. She blushed at the thought of him seeing her in her real size for once, and wondered if he would be thrilled or disgusted, but first she had to find Levy.

Using her small size, Lucy darted between tents to keep herself hidden, popping in a few of them when different guards passed by. Lucy tried to ignore the sounds of the war being waged just a few miles away. Flying as fast as she could, she suddenly halted at the sound of whispering in a fairly large black tent.

"Your majesty, we have yet to make it past the barrier. If this keeps up we will lose this war." A voice said from within.

"Be still Cobra, everything is going as planned, all we need is the final key and then it will all be mine." Lucy shivered at the deep voice. She didn't like the sound of this and strained to hear more, but their words became more hushed. _I need to know more_, Lucy thought as she quietly snuck into the black tent.

Lucy darted behind a chair to eavesdrop more. This could be her chance to learn vital information that could save Levy. She tried to silence her inner voice that screamed for her to run and ignored the strange tingling in her wings.

The two huddled men were talking about something that had to do with a tree and a ritual. Lucy wasn't understanding, and froze when the man that had to be the king suddenly ended his sentence and sniffed the air. She didn't dare breath as the king and his companion stood up and looked her way. Her heart stopped, there was no way they could have heard or seen her, there was no way, but her panicked words were cut short as the copper-haired man rushed at the chair she was hiding behind, and grabbed her by the wing before she could even react.

Lucy tried to cry out, but remembered that she had no voice. The thought of not being able to call for help made her body shake. The man holding her by the wing held her up so the king could inspect their little spy. If the king was shocked by her unusual appearance he didn't show it, in fact upon taking a closer look at her a despicable smile stretched across his thin lips.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my lucky day." The king purred, his hot breath making Lucy's eyes tear up.

King Acnologia reached in his pocket to pull out a black feather. Lucy's eyes fell on the feather as she felt a jolt of something familiar… a memory maybe? She still couldn't remember, but she did know that she didn't like the feeling of being in the same room as it. The king brought the feather closer to her. She faught against the man holding her wing, but her struggles were in vain as the king tapped the black feather on her small wing.

Lucy's noiseless scream begged to be heard as a scorching heat rushed throughout her body. Her bones expanded and crack and broke as her body was forced to grow to normal size. Lucy had never experienced such pain. She couldn't even remember the pain she had felt the day she fell out of the sky. This was a pain of every bone breaking and popping back into place. She was dropped by the king's companion to allow her to finish her change. Lucy lay on her stomach using her wings to cover her body, panting from the horrible shift. Her body refused to respond to her mental commands as the king leaned down to study her again. Her cheeks heated in shame, she felt defiled to have been forced to revert to her normal size, and now she lay here, naked, before the king.

"Aren't you a pretty little bird," The king cooed as he stroked her wings. Lucy wished with all her might that she could fight back, to slap his cold hand away. King Acnologia continued to run his hands on her soft feathers until his fingers wrapped around one and ripped it out. He smiled when Lucy flinched.

He looked at the long white feather in his hand before casting a now disinterested look her way, "Dispose of her."

And those were the last words Lucy heard before her world was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

**Oh no! What's going to happen to Lucy? How is Gajeel going to react with the death of his brother? Where the heck is Natsu? Why does this sound like a commercial? So many questions so little time!**

**Hopefully I get wifi sometime next week...Until then!(:**


	9. The Kingdom of Lost Secrets

**Hello Hello! I finally got wifi when we stayed at a hotel last night, but it was like 2 am so I edited the chapter and went to bed haha. **

**Man! Do I wish I could tell you all about my photo trip! ****Definitely got to write in the most amazing places and wish I could show y'all my photos (for those from the US I was on a roadtrip and went to Moab, climbed to the Delicate Arch, stayed on Lake Powell and climbed some iffy shore/rock areas, the climbed to Angel's landing-not all the way cuz I didn't want to die hahaha) **

**Anyways I only got to post this chapter but I have another chapter most likely coming friday night that I will finish in my drive back (tonight). Sorry for last story's cliffhanger I tried to write it further then where I got so that wouldn't happen so whoops! Anywho~ Enjoy!**

* * *

Gajeel tore into his father's tent set on exacting revenge for the lost life of his little brother. His death awoke the killer in Gajeel and the monster that had been sleeping inside him screamed for his Father's blood. _Your death will be remembered Rogue. _Gavel's fingers dug into his palm hard enough to draw blood, his father had taken too many lives, ruined too many families, and now his own son would take him down.

Ripping open the tent, Gajeel's eyes darted around until, at last, they landed on the king. King Acnologia lounged, perfectly relaxed, in a plush chair of wood and velvet. The king held a fist-sized _ondo_ ball with what looked like a large black feather encased inside. The king looked up at his enraged son and smiled as if welcoming him to a banquet.

"Ah welcome Gajeel," he soothed, "I was just about to send for you and Rogue."

"Rogue is dead." Gajeel growled, unable to contain his grief and fury.

The king's brows drew together in an expression of confusion, "Dead? Well that _is _rather inconvenient."

Inconvenient? Gajeel could barely see straight and his father simply called it an inconvenience? The man before him was no father; no, he was a demon that merely looked like a man. Gajeel clenched his fists tighter to keep himself from wrapping his hands around the demon's neck. The king went on, "Of course we will have to give him a proper burial, but let's not discuss that now, it is time you start fulfilling your duties as the heir to my throne." His father continued to roll the _ondo_ in his hands.

If the king noticed Gajeel's deadly silence he didn't show it, his eyes never leaving the glinting stone, "Tell me my son, do you know why I built our castle on _ondo_?"

"To remind the generations that we were born from flames." Gajeel recited.

The king smiled, "Yes that is what I said didn't I? But _ondo_ has other… special purposes. This stone actually has the power to contain great magic and can be used however the holder wishes." It was Gajeel's turn to look confused. His father had never talked like this before, so open as if they had always had a close relationship. It was then when Gajeel decided he would wait to kill his father. He tried relaxing his death grip and ignore the itch in his fingers to grab the hilt of his hidden sword, he would patient until the time was right, when his father had shared his knowledge and least expected death to raise its quick hand against him.

"Have you ever heard the legend of the _hini en vilya_?" The king questioned, almost talking to himself. _The Children of Air? _Those were just fairy tales told to children at night.

"Only stories when I was a child. The nurses used them to keep Rogue and I in line." Gajeel sremembered the tales of winged watchers who were so powerful they could wipe a kingdom away with a flick of a wrist. He had to swallow the pain that threatened to take him over from saying his brother's name.

The king finally looked at Gajeel, "Well those stories are quite real, the truth in fact. The legends of a winged civilization that flew this land before our nations were even born are not tales to keep our children from being naughty. I know this because I have made contact with one of those creatures."

Gajeel listened intently, not really understanding what he was hearing, but absorbing the information anyways. "Their land is quite marvelous I must say, and their power is beyond belief." The king clutched his hand around the stone ball, "It is a power I want, no _need_. To have the power of creation at my fingertips..." The king seemed to be lost in his own dark thoughts.

Gajeel needed to know more, "Power of creation, Father?"

His interjection brought the king back out of his greedy wishing, "Yes. From the information the _hin en vilya_ gave me, in the beginning there was just two, one made of pure light and the other born from darkness. These two creatures kept the balance of the world as our separate races grew and expanded. When elves, beasts, and _ai dragons_ came to take over, the two created a land for their people to live apart peacefully called Arvandor. Can you imagine? The power to create a whole new dimension, with that power no one would be able to stop you." The king licked his lips gleefully, as if tasting the power.

Gajeel thought a power like that should stay in whatever dimension it was in. "How do you suppose you would get such power?"

The King looked almost giddy and held up the _ondo_ for Gajeel to inspect it better, "In this stone is the feather of the _hin en vilya_ I have been in contact with. This one feather contains more power then you could ever imagine. With it I am going to break that bloody elfin barrier. I am going to raise him up into our world, and he is going to give me the power I deserve."

Gajeel was trying to calm down the panic that kept rising up, "But why here? Why do you need to do this in Edhelos?"

King Acnologia stood up and set the _ondo_ onto a small table by his chair. Gajeel noticed three more _ondo_ balls, two with other black feathers in it, and one with a white. "Have you ever wondered why Edhelian land is so prosperous? Why its streams continue to flow, why its trees grow large and proud? And have you ever wondered about why Kelvaden soil has received no rain in the past few years, or why the air in Naurnos turns more poisonous and the volcanoes more destructive?"

His father did not wait for him to answer, "I told you about the two originals correct?" Gajeel nodded, "Well what I haven't told you is that long ago, the dark and the light went into war, much like the war we are going through right now. The dark tried to take over the light, messing up the balance in all worlds." _The balance? _It sounded too far fetched for Gajeel to believe, "Slowly our world has started to die, but in the center of the capital is a great tree that has been present since the beginning. This tree has protected its land and people without them even realizing it, it is also the only thing able to bring back the _hini en vilya_."

The prince was starting to think that bringing back this 'hini' person would not save the world like his father was claiming. Slowly Gajeel was pulled away from the blinding grief of his lost brother. He would avenge him yes, but with this new information he couldn't afford to make one wrong move. He had to think about this, he couldn't simply kill his father and let things take their course, especially if his father was right that the world around them was dying. A wink of blue hair flashed through his mind. He couldn't let this world die, not when he hadn't been able to the princess again. The idea of her colorful eyes fading like he had seen Rogue's didn't sit well with him. He wasn't sure why he all of a sudden thought of her, but she was there deep in his mind, an ever-present light to his darkness.

Gajeel took a chance, "Why are you telling me this, Father?"

"That is a question isn't it?" The king mulled over it for a while, "Perhaps it is because I wish to have my son be there when I reach godhood." His nasty grin spread, "I see such bloodlust in you Gajeel, so much like how I was when I was your age. I believe you have grown into a man that will make a great king someday."

There may have been a time when Gajeel had wished to be like his father, a time where he only dreamed of such words falling from the king's lips, but that time was no more. Gajeel had seen the blood of battle, and tasted the death of a loved one. To be compared to a power-hungry man who didn't cast a second glance towards the death of his youngest son sickened Gajeel.

He did his best to put back on the mask he had worn for so many years as he copied his father's smirk, "It would be my honor."

King Acnologia walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around him. It took everything in Gajeel's power not to throw him off and kill him then and there, "Good. Now Let's destroy that pesky barrier."

* * *

Levy watched what she could from the balcony of her room. The fire of battle still waged while she stood safely behind the walls of the capital. She hated being stuck in the palace while fellow Edhelians were out there right now, fighting for not just their lives but for the lives of their king and princess as well. Levy also had no doubt that Lucy was out there somewhere. She could feel that she was close. She couldn't explain it, call it a friend's intuition maybe, but she knew Lucy was in trouble. With the Naurnian forces out there, Levy couldn't help but wonder if Prince Gajeel was out there also. She could hardly believe that just a week ago she had been in Kelvedor, captured by the same prince. Though having a harsh exterior, he had never once been rough with her. She often looked back and realized that there had been no hatred between her, the prince, or his pink friend; so why were their nations at war, killing each other at this very moment?

Levy continued to watch and worry when she thought she saw a streak of black light coming towards the capital's stonewall. The whole land shook with a _boom_ as the light crashed with something unseen around the city. Levy watched, petrified, when a border around the capital cracked and crumpled like broken glass. It didn't take long for another light to shoot out from the woods again, this time hitting the physical barrier of the city. The impact was so strong a wave of its force reached the castle and knocked Levy off her feet. She struggled to stand and looked out in horror as the wall collapsed to the ground. Levy had never seen such incredible power and her heart froze when hundreds of large animals and armored men with wings walked out of the dusty cloud where the wall had once been.

Backing away from the balcony, Levy tried to calm her rampaging thoughts. Was Edhelos really going to be taken over? What was to become of her father and herself? What was to become of her people? Shaking her head, she rushed to the door to find her father at once, but when she threw open the door she collided with Erza.

"Erza!" Levy breathed, trying to calm herself down. The young princess grabbed the scarlet knight's arms, "Where is my Father? You must take me to him!"

Erza's face, no longer a mask, showed that she wanted to say something important, but the woman stopped herself and nodded instead, "Follow me, Princess. We haven't much time." Erza quickly turned around and without delay started running, knowing Levy was right behind her. The two rushed down the halls of the Edhelian palace to the familiar doors of the throne room., but Erza halted, her hand frozen above the gold handle.

"Erza?" Levy prompted.

The knight didn't move and instead dropped her hand, "Princess Levian," Levy kept silent as the knight took in a calming breath, "I have to warn you."

Levy's brows drew together, "Warn me? About what?"

She kept still, "The king... Your father is not in good condition."

Levy grabbed Erza's shoulder and forced her to face her, "What do you mean? What's happened?" Her questions were left unanswered as Erza sent her one sorrowful look before gently brushing her hand off and opening the doors for the princess.

Dashing inside the room, Levy's eyes immediately found her father as they spotted a deadly still figure sitting in the throne. The princess couldn't keep in her cry, as she took in the king's shriveled up grey skin and slumped form. His thin white hair was slicked around his head with a thick layer of sweat and his breathing was coming out in small gasps.

"Father!" Her voice came out in a sob as she sprinted to the elf king's side. Kneeling down she grasped his cold, clammy hand between hers, "Father! Please open your eyes. Talk to me!" Levy panicked, she could not lose her father, not here and not now.

"Levy?" Her father rasped with a voice like sandpaper.

"Father! I'm here, I'm right here." She cried as she tightened her grip on his hand.

His crusty eyes opened and he slowly reached up to touch her face, "My beautiful jewel, I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"You were, Father, _you are_. You are the strongest man I have ever known."

The king shook his head in sorrow, "No, I was unable to hold the barrier and now the kingdom, no _the world_ is in grave danger."

Levy searched his eyes for some kind of answer, "What do you mean, Father?"

King Makarov's wrinkled hand dropped from her face. Levy watched in silence as he pulled a worn leather journal from his green and gold cloak and carefully replaced his hand she was holding with the weathered book. He shakily made sure her hand was wrapped around it before closing his hands around hers.

"This," he wheezed, "Is a secret that has been passed down from ruler to ruler for many centuries. In it contains many of the answers to the world's questions and holds the truths of a history long forgotten."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Levy looked down at their hands in confusion.

"I need you to protect this book with your life dear one, and I need you to leave and never come back."

The streams and trees became silent. Levy stared at her father, "What?" she whispered.

"I don't have much time left Levy. With the barrier gone, the Kelvaden and Naurnian armies will not just take my life but yours as well. I need to know you are safe, so please, _please _escape." The king tried to sit up, pleading for her to understand.

Levy wanted to fight back, to refuse to ever leave her father's side while he was in such a weak state. She wanted to believe that everything was going to be okay, but it wasn't. People intent on killing her family were on their way to the palace's entrance as they spoke.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, Levy nodded her consent. Makarov physically relaxed once he saw Levy's agreement, allowing himself to sink further in the magnificent throne. He looked at her with pure love in his eyes, "Take Erza with you, she will keep you safe."

Levy nodded quietly again before choking out, "I love you Father."

The old elf king brought the princess's head down and softly kissed her forehead for the last time, "I love you too, my sweet Levian. May the gods smile down on you. Now go, before it is too late." Then the king let go of her.

Stifling her tears, Levy stood up and ran out of the throne room, only glancing back at her father once before closing the doors. Erza was standing in a dark corner, waiting patiently for the princess to gather her bearings. When Levy was able to breath normally, she opened the leather journal she had been clutching to her chest. Reading the random page, her eyes widened at what she read:

_In the beginning there was only dark and light, death and life. These two beings were Zeref of the Night, with wings of black, and Cleionna of the day, with wings of white. _

_Wings of white? _Levy thought, then gasped with sudden realization. Wings of white, it was talking about Lucy. Her friend, who fell out of the sky, her friend who brought joy to everyone she met, her friend Lucy was one of the original _hini en vilyas_. Levy felt so dense. She had even compared Lucy to the people of myth at one point, but not believing she looked over everything that could have easily given her the answer.

"Erza, do you trust me?" Levy asked gravely.

"With my dying breath, Princess." Erza bowed.

Levy nodded, but not out of sorrow or fear, she nodded with a new strength that could possibly save her world, "Then it is time we find my friend."

* * *

Natsu let out a giant yawn and stretched his limbs like the lazy cat he was. Scratching his head, he took in his surroundings. He currently was laying in a strong weeping willow far away from the fighting and death. In fact, as soon as everyone stormed the trees to attack the Edhelian capital, Natsu slipped away for a nice long nap. He felt bad for Gajeel who had to join the battle due to his royal blood; Natsu on the other hand had no obligations and enjoyed staying far away from the killing. He would have liked to follow Gajeel to make sure his friend was safe from harm, but he knew he would more likely be killed by an annoyed Gajeel then from an enemy's blade or arrow.

What had awoken the pink _ai dragon_ was the bright flash and loud crashing sounds of a wall crumbling down. He could guess that his 'side' was winning, but wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Suddenly, Natsu's nose itched with the scent of two people approaching his napping tree. He tuned in on the scents and noted one was a familiar _ai dragon_ and the other… smelled a lot like Lucy, though this scent was stronger, and a lot more feminine. Natsu hunkered down on the branch he was in to shade himself in the drooping leaves and waited. He heard heavy footsteps, until finally, two figures emerged from the tree line into the clearing.

Natsu's heart became as still as his body when he saw the captain of the guard, Cobra, dragging a larger Lucy. He didn't know if his breath caught from the blond beauty in front of him or from the fact that she was tied-up and yet again naked.This bigger Lucy struggled against Cobra's iron grip with tear-stained cheeks and silent screams for help. Why was she here? Why was she big? Why was she always naked? Natsu's brain whirled with all sorts of questions until Cobra chucked Lucy against the willow and pulled out his glinting steel blade.

Cobra's face showed no sympathy or remorse as he raised his sword over his head, "I am sorry, but it is King Acnologia's orders. I will try to make this as quick as possible."

Cobra didn't even get the chance to lower the blade as Natsu zoomed down and knocked the scarred man off his feet. The blood was rushing in his ears as he growled at Cobra with a fury he had never felt before, "Don't you _dare_ lay a hand on her."

Cobra simply got up and brushed himself off, "Natsu, may I ask what you are doing here and why you are interfering in a private execution?"

Natsu turned around and set his warm coat over the bare Lucy to which she hugged around herself and looked up at him in a teary thanks. He turned to glare at the drone, "What has she done to deserve the king's wrath, huh?"

"The king ordered me to dispose of her and that is what I am doing," Cobra shrugged and started inspecting the hilt of his sword, "Now if you would step out of the way so I may do my job, that would be much appreciated."

Lucy's eyes were as big as saucers, darting between the two _ai dragons_. Natsu kept his fighting stance, almost relaxed in the way he held himself, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I've taken' a liking to this one sooo... I think I'll take her." Lucy's cheeks flushed at the comment, but she also wanted to smack him for saying such possessive words.

The snake's face shifted from bored to annoyance, "Then I'm afraid I have to kill you as well."

Cobra wasted no time as he rushed, lightning quick, towards Natsu. Lucy tried cry out any kind of warning as the copper haired man raised his sword, but Natsu simply side-stepped away and tripped him with a firm foot.

Natsu mock-grimaced when Cobra's face met ground, "Ouch. That looked like it hurt."

Cobra growled as he stood up and took another slash at his opponent, to which Natsu turned and elbowed the man's sword out of his grip and into his own. Natsu swaggered around and tested the sword in his hand. Lucy was apparently astonished by the whole ordeal. Natsu felt so at ease when fighting, and he knew she was thinking that lazy, cheery, cheeky Natsu looked almost as much at home with a sword in his hands than when he was actually in his room talking the day away.

Natsu couldn't say he wasn't enjoying knocking the evil-bastard around. He was furious with him and the king for going near his _raama edainme_, though he was confused as to how they found her and why the king was trying to kill her. There was also the fact that Lucy was no longer fun-sized, not that he minded, actually he was just plain confused about a lot of things. Natsu cracked his neck, still a little tired form his nap. It was never that he couldn't fight, in fact when it came to fighting skills he he could easily surpass Cobra. With his skills he could have been the captain instead of robot, but he had always liked following his own pace and wanted to stay near Gajeel.

Letting himself get distracted, he didn't notice Cobra go up behind Lucy and pull a dagger to her neck. Both of them froze and Lucy's eyes once again showed fear. Natsu didn't like her being afraid.

"Don't move," Cobra commanded, "One step and I slit her pretty little neck."

Natsu didn't know why Cobra hadn't already, but he guessed he had made him furious enough to not just let the two die, no they had to feel pain; nonetheless, Natsu raised his hands up in surrender and slowly set the sword down. He did it slow enough to calculate the distance between him and the dagger.

"Lucy," He spoke softly, knowing she would hear him, "Close you eyes."

Lucy's frightened brown eyes stared at him until finally she shut them tight. That was all Natsu needed to see before he shot from the ground and tore Cobra away from Lucy. The man actually cried out when Natsu used all his force to knock him into the willow tree.

"I believe I told you not to touch her." Natsu's voice was as fierce as his oynx eyes that blazed with a new type of fire.

This time Cobra's eyes showed true fear, just for a fraction of a second, then Natsu took the silver dagger that was in his hands and stabbed the man's heartless chest. Cobra's amber eyes quickly lost its focus and his face slacked as his life flowed away, much like the blood that seeped into his clothes. Natsu held the dagger there for a little longer just to make sure he was dead, then he set the dead captain down on the ground and withdrew the dagger. He looked at the man he just killed, and was surprised that he felt a little sadness. He had tried to kill Lucy and him, but the man was just another victim caught up in the cut throat court of Naurnos, and its draining secrets that eventually stole Cobra's soul away.

Natsu turned to see Lucy still standing there, eyes closed, and body shaking from fear with the strong coppery smell of blood that filled the air. She clutched the coat he gave her around her body with her bound hands so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Natsu walked slowly over to the new strange bird, and untied her binds. He smoothed her wings and buttoned up the coat nice and tight; once finished he gently lifted her hands into his own. Lucy fluttered her eyes open and stared at Natsu with such apparent relief, knowing it was over. Natsu couldn't help but marvel at the same chocolate eyes and golden hair, all the same Lucy but bigger and more beautiful and… touchable, so very touchable.

Natsu became overwhelmed with the idea that he tried to hug Lucy into a tight embrace, but he stopped when he noticed her flinch from pain. He looked her over and found a small cut on her neck. His eyes widened at the blood that rivered down the perfect paleness of her skin. Lucy must have noticed his panicked expression because she quickly sent his way:

_I am all right Natsu. It is just a cut from when you pulled that man away. _

Natsu let out the breath he was holding and softly rest his head on her shoulder, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost ya' Luce." Then he just couldn't help himself when he pulled her closer. He held onto her as he took in her sweet scent. He kept thinking of how overwhelming it all was as he pulled her closer and licked her small wound. Lucy quickly shoved him away, and covered her cut, but unable to cover the red-hot blush on her cheeks.

_What in gods' names do you think you're doing?! _

He didn't need to hear her voice to know she was flustered. He smiled his most charming smiles, "I just wanted to heal ya' faster. I hear it is the best medicine."

_What __**licking**__? _

Natsu snickered, "No, love." And he did love her. He loved this angel girl more then he had ever loved anything. Sure he 'loved' Gajeel and he 'loved' food and naps, but this love was different. This love was strong, it was dangerous, and it consumed him in the hottest of flames in the best way possible.

If Lucy's face could have gotten any redder, it did. She looked away as she softly stroked her healing wound.

_Just_, She paused in her magic before continuing, _Just don't do it again. _

Natsu took the chance to scoot closer and move a sunny strand away from her beautiful eyes, "It won't ever happen again," He lied.

* * *

King Acnologia roamed the Edhelian Palace's winding halls in greedy triumph. With some of his best soldiers around him, he took over every room, searched every corner, but had yet to find the elf king and princess. Despite the not-so-grand fact that he had not found the royal family, he was certain that everything would go his way. He would definitely make this palace his new home with the smooth white stone interior and perfect marble. He would have to get rid of the annoying vines and flowers that crawled up everything, but that was a minor adjustment.

Another hour passed, until he and his men reached some beautifully intricate stone doors. The king leered, he knew exactly what these doors led to. With the snap of his fingers, two red and black armored _ai dragons_ rushed to open the large doors for him.

The king's color-consuming wings spread wide as he took in the large white pillars and trees of the throne room. Streams interrupted the normalcy of it and wove in spider web patterns off of the terrace to the west. There were still too many of the same pesky vines that the king mentally got rid of as his eyes roamed until they reached the large, ancient tree. _Perfect. _He smiled with delight as he felt the pulsing heartbeat of its power and took in its spreading branches that shielded the room from any harsh climates. At the bottom it formed into a chair fit for a king.

The only eyesore in the room was the shriveled up figure sitting in _his_ throne. King Acnologia almost didn't recognize it as one of his last targets, but when the old man lifted his weak head to look at him, King Acnologia opened his arms as wide as his menacing wings.

"Hello, King Makarov."

* * *

**Flabnabbit! Another cliff hanger! I know I'm so mean :( but y'all will be getting another chapter tonight! (yay) I hope y'all liked this chapter because it took _forever_ to write! Hope to hear more reviews and I love you all! **

**Until next time!**


	10. The Kingdom of the Aryante

**Hey Readers! So sorry I didn't post this chapter last night, I had it done but I got home at 12 am and just kinda plopped onto my bed and feel asleep. But! I am home now so thats good (I missed my bed and cat). Thank you for the lovely reviews from last chapter I almost cried haha (I am a sensitive human being). **

**New ****vocab:**

**Cuila Galadh- Basically means life and tree so life tree! (yay creativity) It is the name of the big tree/throne in Edhelos **

**Aryante- means day-bringer and is a certain nickname from someone but you shall have to read to figure that out(; **

**Enough of that, Enjoy!**

* * *

Levy and Erza escaped through the palace's underground passageways, sweeping and curving past the crumbling walls and weak stone floors. Levy had always known about them, but never in her life did she expect to ever to use them. Erza led the way through the darkness with the torch she grabbed at the entrance of the passage. The past Levy might have been too afraid to enter the dark void, but now Levy walked with a certain broken strength she had never had before leaving her father.

Water dripped from the carved ceilings, so Levy knew they were under the river that flowed beside the castle. It hurt to be further and further from her father, but the idea of finding Lucy and telling her what was in the book increased the pep in her pace.

Finally they reached some worn stone steps leading outside. Climbing up them, Levy tried to mentally prepare herself for a scene of pure destruction, but when they stepped outside the exit she was surprised that everything looked normal. Every cottage and shop and stray cat was the same they had been when she was watching from her balcony. Levy sent a questioning look towards Erza, but the red-haired woman was scouting around an old wall to make sure no one was coming. Levy took the chance to look around more. She had thought the peaceful streets would have been ruined with the bodies of slaughtered families, or the buildings under flames from enemy forces. Nothing was different aside for no elf walking the dark quiet roads. Why would the enemy not kill the citizens? Weren't they trying to take Edhelos for themselves? Having the people she believed to be ruthless give either the cold shoulder or complete grace to her citizens made her question what she thought she knew. They were could be not as evil as she had thought, or be much worse then she could ever imagine.

When Erza felt satisfied that no one was around, she turned and said in a hushed voice, "Let's go princess."

Nodding for her to go ahead, Levy followed Erza as they ran from shadow to shadow. Not one soul walked the usually crowded streets, and though it was nighttime, Levy felt unnerved with the stillness of it all, like the quiet before the storm. As they started reaching the end of the neighborhood, Levy stopped and grabbed the knight's arm.

"Wait Erza." She broke the silence.

Erza turned, surprised by Levy's sudden stop.

"You said you trusted me right?" She searched the knight's stone face, she had told her what she needed to do before they left, but with how cautious Erza was she would never be able to find Lucy in time.

"I need you to look for people to help us, people who will fight with us. I will go find my friend alone."

"That is not happening. I am not leaving your side." Erza whispered curtly.

Levy narrowed her eyes, she didn't have time for this, "You don't have the choice, this is an order from your princess," Levy's face softened, "Besides we will need help. We can't do this on our own, _I _can't."

Erza kept quiet for a long time before nodding and pulling out a small sharp dagger, "Take this with you. I know you have magic, but I will feel reassured if you have a weapon as well." Levy grabbed it and tucked it into the dark blue travel corset she was wearing over her black dress, dark colors for stealth Erza had told her. Checking her over one last time, Erza nodded again.

"Be safe princess." And with that, Erza jumped up and scaled the wall of the building they were hiding behind, disappearing over the rooftop. This made Levy realize that Erza had been taking the easier route for her, she also realized how blessed she was to have someone like Erza on her side. Making sure her dagger was secured for the second time, Levy took a deep breath and ran.

She used the shadows of the night to shield her in her search for Lucy. She could feel that she was close. Darting into a dark alley, Levy halted when she saw a silhouette of a man. She stood there frozen when the man started walking towards her. She was about to run until she noticed the long spiky raven hair and dark black and grey wings. Levy almost sighed in relief when she saw it was Prince Gajeel, but then she remembered: they were in a war, and he was the son of the man who wanted her head. Turning to run away again, Levy wasn't able to take two steps until Gajeel's iron grip latched onto her arm, whirling her around to face those beautiful rusty eyes.

"What are you doing here Pixie?" He whispered. If Levy didn't know any better, she might have thought she heard a little panic in his voice.

"Excuse me?" She retorted, "I don't know if you know this but this is _my_ city, and stop calling me Pix—" But Levy didn't get to finish when Gajeel's hand quickly covered her mouth as he forced her back into the alley's wall, trapping her with the weight of his body.

Levy's heart rose to her throat as she let out a muffled scream. Was he going to kill her? She had always thought there had been something gentler inside of him, even though he always wore a steel-like expression. The princess searched around for something, anything, to help her. She couldn't reach her dagger with the muscled prince pressed so tight against her. Her eyes spotted the regular green vines stretching up the wall of the alley. She was about cast a spell on those vines to pull the prince away, until she heard hard footsteps running on the cobble stoned street. She became dead still and watched as shadows of winged soldiers passed by the dozens on the alley's wall. If she hadn't run into Gajeel she would have been caught by them at the street, she would have never even made it past the city.

They stood in silence as the noise of the men's thudding was but a wisp of sound in the wind. Gajeel kept his covering on her mouth and waited, sniffing the air before dropping his hand. Levy had expected him to move away then, but he kept her trapped, staring into her eyes with his intense ones; Levy could almost see silver speckles in those dark red eyes of his, such mysterious eyes that took her breath away.

"Answer my question." He startled her with his deep voice.

She blinked, "What?"

"Answer my question, what are you doing here?"

She was always caught off guard by his blunt way of saying things, "I don't need to answer any of your questions when your people invaded my lands."

She felt satisfied when his eyebrow twitched, breaking his stoic face, "Listen here Pixie, there are Kelvadens and Naurnians crawling everywhere around this city, for you to be just walking out in the open is not very smart."

Levy felt her bolted up anger snap, "I was not 'walking out in the open' I was in an _alley_. What am I supposed to do? I have lost _everything_, so to have a prince that will most likely kill me questioning why I am trying to live is not what I want to hear!"

Gajeel's brows knitted together, he looked at her as if she was some type of puzzle he was trying to solve, "I would never kill you," He whispered.

She was surprised by his gentleness, but didn't let her walls break easily, "How do I know that? You're the son of the Blood King aren't you?"

The Prince's face turned blank as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, tickling the hairs on her neck, "You're right, I am the son of the Blood King. I have been trained to kill and could snap you neck whenever I wanted to."

Levy tried to push his unmovable body away from her, "You don't scare me, Lizard. Now let me go!" She hit his chest, which—like she predicted—didn't do anything.

He caught her hand and pressed harder against her, making her completely immobile, "Let me finish," he snapped and waited until she stopped squirming, "I am all those thing, _but _I am nothing like my father," he growled with passionate anger, "So please don't compare me to him. I would never kill you."

Levy's brain was whirling with questions, "Why?" she choked out.

His mask completely melted then, showing such a large amount of grief and hurt she had never seen before. He looked so worn and lost, in that moment she wanted to help him. His head suddenly rested on her shoulder as he leaned his weight into her, almost for support. She froze again, not knowing what to do.

"I don't even know that answer," he rasped, "Please, just let me stay here for moment."

And she let him. She shut out any voices in her head screaming that she was running out of time and let the Prince find strength in her small frame. It was weird for Levy, supporting someone like this strong and icy prince. His black hair tickled her nose and her hand twitched, wanting to stroke his hair to see if it was as soft as Lucy's feathers, but she stopped herself.

They stood there, dragon and elf, in one peaceful moment, until it broke when Gajeel pushed himself away from her, running his hand through that long tangled hair. Levy stared at him, not knowing what to do with what just happened. The prince looked at her for a moment before turning toward the other wall of the alley.

"My brother died." He spoke to the wall.

Levy blinked, thinking she might not have heard him right. She hadn't known he had a brother and she had never had siblings, but she could imagine the consuming grief she would feel if she lost Lucy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She flinched as he raised back his fist and pounded it against the wall, leaving a considerably large dent. Her eyes darted around, worried someone might've heard the loud noise. "I hate my father, I almost came close to killing him." Levy had never thought Gajeel could be so open, but here he was, telling her things she didn't know how to respond to. She was experiencing a lot of surprises.

There was only one thing that came into her mind, "Come with me," she blurted.

He whirled around, "What?"

"I am trying to find someone, she is very important to me." She looked around the alley just in case, "The world is dying," She pushed out. She had expected him to gawk, or at least show some kind of surprise or horror, but he simply blinked at her, waiting for her to go on. She didn't know why she was telling someone who was supposed to be the enemy this.

"I have a book with me, a very old and very ancient book that will tell me how to save this world and to save it I must find my friend." She took in a small breath, "So come with me, we could stop your father together." Gajeel stared at her for such a long time Levy was afraid he would refuse, would take her to his father and destroy any hope she was clinging to, but then he spoke, "Okay."

That one word brought such a strange sense of joy to Levy. She gave him a big smile, to which he responded with a scratch of his nose. There was no color on his cheeks, but she wondered if that little nose scratch of his was a sign that he had been affected by her smile. She was distracted in her thoughts of smiles and princely blushing when the real prince grabbed her close, hiding her in his black coat.

"Hold on," he stated as he raised his wings and carried them off into the night sky where they would find Lucy, together.

* * *

King Acnologia glared at the small, old elf king standing before him in the throne room. He would have thought the king, drained of magic from the broken barrier, would have been a lot easier to deal with. He had yet to finish off the pest. He had immediately charged at the elf after his 'greeting' by the door and had the satisfying feeling of stabbing his sword into the gray figure, but it had disappeared in a puff of powdery smoke. It had been holographic magic. Ever since then the old man had evaded his sword again and again in surprising swiftness.

The older king was running out of steam though, and Acnologia noticed it. King Makarov was currently in front of the tree, stance ready for another attack, but no amount of preparing could have helped him as the dragon king threw blow after blow his way. King Acnologia gave the elf credit for holding on for so long, but he was an obstacle that was in his way of the thing he wanted most. Picking up the king's fallen golden sword, the shadow dragon prowled over to the weak elf that was losing his breath from the effort of standing. Raising the gleaming blade, the king swung the hilt of the sword down hard, making contact with the wrinkled face, sending him flying to one of the far marble pillars. King Acnologia grinned as he watched the figure bounce off and land on the hard ground with a _thud_.

Turning away, Acnologia was about to walk closer to the large tree when he heard a weak murmur, "You will not get away with this. You are walking on a dark path you can never turn back on, and it _will_ be you destruction."

The triumphant King turned around with a look of boredom. The elf just wouldn't shut up. With a strong flap of his wings, Acnologia was in front of Makarov in an instant, picking him up by the neck. "You are wrong, and I will not listen to a weak king who couldn't protect his people," He felt warped joy at the look of pain on the withered face from not just being choked, but by the sting of his words as well.

"I will save this world by raising it from darkness. Chaos is needed for elves, beast, and _ai dragons _alike to survive. We will rise from the ashes to the dawn of a new era."

Makarov struggled against the other King's death grip as his skin started losing all color, "Your greed will be the death of you."

Acnologia tilted his head, "And_ I_ will be the death of _you_." He purred as he lifted up the old elf higher, and crushed his neck in his hand. With the crack of his neck, Makarov's body immediately went limp and the nature around them screamed in a sudden wind as their beloved king's life force flickered out like a small candle flame. The streams wept and the trees swayed in sorrow for the loss of the great Elf King. A light that had sheltered many souls and protected all those around him had been lost, and the whole world seemed just a little bit darker.

King Acnologia silenced the grieving nature as he rose and stalked back towards the grand tree. The King kneeled before it's large colorful trunk and pulled out the two _ondo_ balls he had been carrying. Setting them down carefully, he also drew out an old iron dagger. Holding onto the dull hilt he cut the small blade across his palm, watching as fresh, bright blood oozed out from his wound. He waited until his left hand was covered in blood before dipping his index finger in the thick liquid and started the ritual.

The King leaned back to look at the artwork of his dried red crescent moon on the _ondo_ with the black feather inside and a sun on the _ondo _with the white. Then Acnologia stood up with both _ondos_ in his bloody hands.

"In the name of the ancient tree _Cuila Galadh _I raise thee, original being. Rise Zeref the Dark-bringer!" His voice boomed as he stuck the orbs into the tree's trunk, watching in delight as the trunk absorbed the offering. The ground rumbled in an earthquake that took down numerous pillars and light rays shot out of the ancient tree, the light reaching every crevice of the room. The king had to shield his eyes as the white light split the tree in two with a force of wind that the whole world could feel.

Within seconds, the overwhelming light disappeared, leaving only the king and the split tree. The outdoor room seemed to be frozen in time with the loss of the tree that had protected the world for so long. He stood up, brushing the rubble from the quake off his dark clothes. The king looked around in annoyance when he didn't see anyone present, until his eyes caught movement between the two split sides of the tree.

Inky black shadows bubbled and raised in the shape of a man. The man made with skin of marble and wings of darkness slowly formed as the last thick shadow left his skin. He breathed in deeply, as if breathing for the first time and his enormous raven wings stretched and filled the room in shadows. Those same shadows clung to his bare white chest—almost like a cape—he floated from the broken tree and his shoe-less feet landed gracefully onto the floor. Black marks stripped across his body in dark slashes, and his black Arabic pants hung low on his torso. The man stretched like a panther awakening from his daylong nap. The god fixed his bottomless black and red eyes on the King, who was smiling in glee at the perfect monster he raised.

"Welcome home, Zeref."

* * *

Lucy and Natsu had been wandering around the Edhelian forest for a while until they could figure out what to do next. Lucy knew Natsu was slightly mad about her lying to him—she had told him everything that happened—but it seemed to be washed over by his constant, and a little overbearing, attention. Lucy was worried sick about Levy when Natsu told her that Kelvaden and Naurnian forces had taken over the Capital of Edhelos. Lucy had wanted to rush to find Levy, but Natsu had stopped her multiple times, stating that she had just been nearly killed by the king and should have a plan first.

Lucy played with the fringes of her gold-colored rope belt that held together the short white rob Natsu had given her. He snuck into the capital to gather some real clothes for her, but Lucy thought the clothes the pink dragon picked might have shown his desires a little too much. She felt like the beautiful goddesses she had read in Levy's special book collection: all in white and gold, but she didn't really mind. She thought Natsu's way of playing dress-up was cute.

One thing she didn't know how to deal with was Natsu's touching and worrying and touching and prescence and _more touching. _Lucy had never had to deal with it before, but she was having a harder and harder time resisting back. She had this strange flutter in her chest every time he was near and this weird hot feeling in her cheeks whenever his hand 'accidently' brushed hers. When he had said that love was the best medicine, she had felt so much joy. Perhaps this was the love she had read about in all those books.

The two now walked wing-by-wing, feather touching leathery wings. They walked near a tall cliff outside the tree line with a perfect view of the capital. Lucy was admiring the strength of Natsu's pink and maroon wings when she saw a ginormous flash of white light coming from the palace. All of a sudden the whole ground shook, so hard that she had to grab onto Natsu in order to not fall of the cliff. The strange light expanded all across the land until it reached the two. Lucy was flung back by its force and pain exploded in her head as the door in her mind unlocked and she was flooded into the past of long-lost memories:

_Cleionna walked the young earth in complete happiness. The grass looked like an ocean of green as the wind brushed up against it. The sky was a perfect blue with no clouds to interrupt its bright color. Wherever the day-bringer walked, life followed. Each bare-footed step brought new flowers and trees. She was the harmony to the world's melody, and nothing could have been more perfect. _

_"Sister," A deep voice called from behind her. She turned to see her brother, her opposite, striding towards her. Just as she was life-bringer, he was death-bringer. All the vibrant color of the grass was absorbed in his eternal darkness, and her newly made flowerbed wilted and died as he stepped past them. His straight black hair flowed down into his bottomless eyes. His clear soft skin almost glowed in the pure light of the sun._

_She sighed with slight annoyance and leaned down to bring her beauties back to life, "Brother, you are ruining my fresh flowers again." _

_The man named Zeref smiled at her annoyed expression, "I apologize, my Aryante, I can't help it." _

_"You always try to ruin my new creations," Cleionna pouted, but raised a perfect eyebrow when she noticed Zeref staring at her intensely "Is there something on my face, Brother?" _

_His perfectly full lips raised in another smile, "Quite the opposite, I was just noticing how lovely you look today, Sister." _

_Cleionna rolled her deep earthy eyes, "Enough with the flattery, what are you doing in my domain?" _

_Zeref stared at her again before cocking his head in a bird-like fashion, "I only got bored with those lifeless volcanoes of mine, and I wished to see my sister in her natural habitat." Zeref reached out and stroked her smooth cheek. Cleionna flinched, feeling the slight loss in power whenever her dark brother touched her. Despite their love for each other, they were opposites, and even being near each other was too draining. That never stopped her brother from sneaking in those light touches, and he always frowned like he did now when she moved away. _

_She changed the subject, "I spoke with the Cuila Galadh today." _

_It was Zeref's turn to curve an eyebrow, "Oh? And what did the oh mighty tree say?" _

_Cleionna ignored the sarcastic tone in his voice, "It showed me a secret," she winked, "Our world has gotten so crowded lately, it told me it was time we made a new one." _

_Her brother's interest perked slightly, "A new world? Just the two of us again?" _

_She let out a bell-like laugh, "Don't be silly Brother, it would be for all the hini en vilyas. Our new brothers and sister we created have grown in numbers, there is not enough room for us all." Zeref and Cleionna had started on the bare world alone and while Zeref had enjoyed their loneliness, Cleo had started dappling in new magic to create more of them. They had no idea why they had come to be formed, but Cleo knew she did not want to be alone anymore. After she started making more of the winged people, she started creating different creatures that specialized in magic. She called them elves, and had poured all her magic into each new one she made. Knowing he had no choice but to accept her 'antics' as he called them, Zeref started creating a new species himself. He made them more like him, more adapted to darkness and harsh climates with protective markings and featherless wings. The other hini en vilyas that had been made had immediately shunned her brother's creations, beings he called ai dragons. Cleionna knew the others found the non-feathered wings revolting and their markings the marks of a curse. So, Cleionna worked with her brother to make another species, many people called them beasts for Cleo's and Zeref's magic came together to make people who had two skins, one human and one animal. Zeref had favored these beings, perhaps because he had gotten to make them with his sister. _

_It was too nice to say that the separate races did not get along. All constantly fought for the original's attention, striving to be their favorite. The siblings had split the world in three main regions hoping to balance them, but the races continued to fight and grow. So the tree told Cleo it was time to move. It wasn't that the other hini en vilyas were her favorite, it was just that they had been seen as the same as the siblings, their own race so-to-speak, so she knew she had to bring them all to prevent them from abusing the other creations. _

_Zeref seemed to be wearing the same pout Cleo had worn; she smiled at the inner child that poked out from his constant darkness from time to time. "Let's do it, Brother. It will be like the old days: just you and me, creating the world." _

_Her brother stared deeply into her eyes before looking into the distance of her thriving land, "Alright Sister."_

_Cleionna passed the natural floors of her home, more like a castle but she called it home nonetheless. It had been decades since she and her opposite moved and created Arvandor for their other brothers and sisters. All had been well, perfect even, but Zeref was starting to act strange, he visited her area too often. She didn't know why when she knew he understood the dangers of them being too close for too long. _

_Speaking of the devil, Zeref appeared in front of her once again with a bright smile that made her heart ache with sadness. _

_"Ah my Aryante, you are more beautiful every time I see you." _

_Cleo pulled up her long, white gown to step into the crystal pond, enjoying the coolness on her feet. _

_"Why do you come so often Brother?" She touched a small lily pad, a small flower forming under her small touch. _

_She felt the shadow of his presence close behind her, "May I not visit the light of my world?" he sang as he wrapped his hands around her curvy waist. Cleionna jumped back from his touch, she didn't understand his closeness, especially in the past few days, but it felt wrong. _

_"Please don't Brother." She stated, trying to mask her fear of his overwhelming presence. _

_His brows furrowed in an impatient and hurt expression, "I wish you would stop calling me that." _

_She paused before saying, "What?" _

_He looked down a ran a finger along a tree branch, ignoring the decaying process that happened under his touch, "'Brother' I wish you would stop calling me that." _

_"But that is who you are."_

_Zeref's eyes lit up and he crushed the dead branch in his hand, "We don't know that, all we know is that we woke up beside each other in a strange land. We could be more if we wanted to." _

_She walked out of the pond, creating more distance between her and Zeref, "I don't understand what you are saying." _

_Zeref flashed in front of her and pushed her up against the palace walls, "I love you Cleionna." He breathed. _

_Cleo kept in the gasp of pain as their light and dark clashed in an unnatural way. She spoke as calmly as she could "I know you do, but you must let me go. Zeref you are hurting me." _

_Zeref was consumed in his own world as he stroked her golden hair then ran his hand slowly down her arm, sending her painful shivers as heat followed wherever his hand went, "So beautiful." He whispered before grabbing her face and crushing his cold lips against hers. Cleionna squirmed and kicked as Zeref kissed her forcefully, trying to taste every last inch of her. Finally she let out a cry of pain as his darkness continued to absorb her magic. She had to stop this. With speed and strength she flung him back into the pond with the force of her life magic. _

_Zeref stared at her in surprise, holding his burnt arm where her light had burned him the most. Her breathing came out hard and in short gasps, "We are siblings Brother, and we are exact opposites. We could _never_ be together." _

_The perfect man stood up and rushed to her, eyes pleading for her to understand, "We could try, Aryante. Please, stay with me, be mine." _

_Before he could reach for her again she slammed him with the wall of her magic, giving him her answer. The absolute betrayal on his face broke Cleo's heart into little shatters. She did love him, but not in the way he wanted. He was her brother, her best friend; she could never give him what he wanted, especially with the pain that surrounded her whenever he was near. _

_Her brother's face shifted from betrayal to a dark rage. The shadows that always accompanied him slashed around him in angry whips as his voice came out in a soft thunder, "You will pay for what you've done, Sister." And with that he disappeared, leaving the pond dead and dry. _

_Centuries had passed since the incident with her brother. No more did Zeref visit Cleionna; in fact, it was almost as if he disappeared from the universe, she couldn't even feel his magic that always flowed opposite of hers. Sensing the presence of one of her servants, She turned around to see young Wendy flying in panic to the dais she was on. The light-green winged girl landed clumsily and rushed to Cleo's side. _

_"Mistress Cleionna, it is your brother, He is attacking the palace and killing all the hini en vilyas." She cried, tears streamed down her young face from the horrors she had seen. _

_"What?" Cleo snapped, "Why is he doing this?" _

_"I don't know, but Master Zeref seems—" The young girl was unable to finish her sentence as the doors of twined branches and vines crashed open, revealing her brother in his dark glory. _

_"Brother." Cleionna gasped. Her brother's black and red eyes held no more of the child-like happiness or the love that once graced them and now held only an empty void. _

_"Cleionna," He greeted with no warmth. He stalked in the room, his shadows dancing around him in graceful swirls. He glanced at the blue-haired child, "Leave us." _

_Wendy looked up at her mistress with fearful eyes. Cleionna nodded for her to leave, feeling relieved when the girl was finally out of the room. She turned her attention to the still form of her brother who reeked of blood and destruction. _

_"Brother, I have not seen you in many centuries. I have missed you." _

_He tilted his head, allowing a smirk to raise his lips, "Have you now?" _

_Cleionna stared at him, hurt, "Of course." It was not as if she had wanted to ruin their relationship, her brother had forced her into the decision that day. She had never given him any signs that she wanted to be with him in that way._

_Zeref walked around the dais, leaving a trail of death behind him, "Tell me Sister, do you miss our old world?" _

_"Yes, it will always be a second home to me." But Cleionna loved their current home, aside from the absentness of her brother. _

_Zeref smiled, as if hearing what he wanted to hear, "Then allow me to send you back." Before Cleionna could react, Zeref's shadows whipped out, grasping every one of her limbs. Cleionna sucked in a painful breath at the sudden immobilization, she struggled against the shadows and winced at the burning sensation she felt where the black strands grasped her. Slowly but surely she felt all her energy being drained by the black whips._

_Her brother glided across the floor with cat-like grace. He stopped in front of her and gave her a longing look as he grabbed a golden strand of her hair, "Oh how I wish it could have been different Aryante," He brought the strand and kissed it before dropping it and giving her a cold glare, "But you have made your choice." _

_She turned her head away, not wanting to see her brother like this. He lifted her chin to force her to look at him, "Would you like to know your punishment? Well I think I would like to keep it a surprise, think of it as a gift, but I will first let my little angel fall from heaven." _

_In that instant her shadow binds disappeared, only for him to grab her neck and crush her into the palace floor. Cleionna cried out in pain as they continued to crash from floor to floor, her wings breaking at the each hit of rock and land until they finally reached the bottom in an explosive tumble of feathers. Bloodied and almost out of consciousness Cleionna woozily blinked as Zeref wrapped a strange necklace around her bruised neck. The red stone of it burned her skin and absorbed the rest of her energy._

_His shadows whipped around him again in a frenzy as he straightened and looked down at her with a blank expression, "Goodbye, love." Then her world fell into the darkness of his shadows. _

Lucy woke up with a start. Her teary vision slowly cleared as she saw a frantic Natsu looking down at her.

"Lucy!" he yelled as he pulled her into a warm embrace. Seeing his familiar face, she clung to his shirt as the sobs escaped from her lips. She remembered it all now, her brother, their fight, his dead eyes bent on revenge, and the pain of almost dying. She saw everything in a new light and the world once again awakened at her touch. Natsu hugged her tighter, as he watched the moving vegetation in suspicion. Lucy never felt more relieved and thankful for Natsu's loving presence. What Zeref had for her was not love but obsession, but _this _was true love. The love to protect the one you cared about most. She didn't see him as her brother's creation, but as the man she really, truly loved.

"Lucy you're glowing." Natsu stared at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She didn't want her feelings to be changed by her old memories, she wouldn't. Yes, she was wiser and stronger, but that was all she was. She was now Lucy with Cleionna's memories, but her past self would not change her who she was today.

"What happened to you Luce?" Natsu persisted.

Lucy stood up and brushed herself off, noticing the flowers that bloomed from where she sat. She saw Natsu gawk at her in awe, "Natsu, I know what I must do."

* * *

Zeref walked around the throne room and looked down at the attempted-arvendor design with disdain. He had forgotton how much… lesser this world was, but he was here, and he could finally exact the plan he made centuries ago.

A throat cleared behind him, the dark original turned in irritation to see the supposed king of his _ai_ _dragon_ race, staring at him in badly-concealed annoyance. He dare to look at him like that?

"As I said Zeref, welcome home, but it would be much appreciated if you would hold the end of you bargain."

Zeref hid his disgust for this greedy creature as he flapped his dark wings to land beside him, "I apologize, King Acnologia, let me give you what you have deserved." Gather a ball of shadow in his white hands, Zeref grabbed the king and slowly pressed the energy ball into his chest.

The King's face that was once impatient, changed to ugly delight, but soon shifted to horror as the shadows slowly started consuming his body.

"What have you done to me?" He panicked, coughing up spurts of blood.

Zeref simply smiled at the dying man, "I have given you what you deserve."

The King screamed and writhered in pain as the shadows consumed his whole body, until he was a empty shell of black. Zeref stared down at his handiwork with no emotion. The he floated to the edge of the broken terrace.

"At last, Aryante, I will see you once again."

* * *

**Zeref! Why you so evil? I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter because it took me the full 7 hour drive yesterday to write it, but it was all worth it! I also hope that Lucy's back story and how everything came to be isn't too confusing. Thank you to all you wonderful readers so far! **

**Next chapter: new allies and the start of a deadly battle(: **

**Until then!**


	11. The Kingdom of the Firinga od Elwen

**Hello everyone! Ahh I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter (it wasn't even my longest!) The best I can explain it is that I was having writers block where I knew what I wanted to write in the chapter but just couldn't... bring myself to write it. **

**Also the start of school Monday was no help either haha. Life is picking up again and these next two weeks will ****be really busy for me because I have "hell week(s)" for my school's play. So I will be at the theater center thats an hour from my house until 10 pm everyday next week. :/ I only have a few more chapters to write (but I won't say how many) so hopefully I can finish soon without torturing you guys. **

**Thank you for the amazing amazing reviews, It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy(;**

**New vocab: **

**Firinga od Elwen: Means necklace of heart, weird I know but it will make sense later(: **

**So enough of my sad excuses and vocab-ness and on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind whipped against Gajeel's face as he held onto the small princess. He was mortified about what happened in the shadows of the alley, he had revealed too much, shown too much emotion. Even Natsu had never seen him in such a state. He didn't know what came over him, one second he was his usual strong self and the next he was leaning on an enemy princess's shoulder telling her his… feelings. What was it about her? This small, weak little princess that he was carrying had, just for a little while, been the anchor he had needed in order to keep moving on. He was glad she was hidden under his black coat, because he was unable to keep his thoughts from showing on his face.

He tried to calm his his beating heart and hoped Princess Levian wouldn't feel the hard _badump badump_ through his thin shirt. Holding her so close, his nose was overwhelmed by the sweet smell of fresh flowers and books. Her scent was addicting. _Gods above, what's happening to me? _He knew he promised to help her, but he felt himself falling down a slippery slope he couldn't escape from. Shaking his head, Gajeel cleared his mind to focus on the task at hand. They were trying to find the Pixie's friend… Lucy was it? It didn't really matter to Gajeel, but if it would stop his father and could _maybe_ save the world, he supposed he could go along.

"Oye!" A familiar voice called from bellow, hidden in the trees of the Edhelian forest. Gajeel slowed his speed to see a bright pink head flying towards them with a sloppy smile on his face. He didn't show it, but Gajeel was extremely relieved to see it was his friend Natsu. Flapping his strong wings, Gajeel levitated there until Natsu caught up to them, moving close to friend.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Needing something to say.

"Looking for you, Princeling. Hey, did you get fatter?" Natsu interjected, looking at the bulge in his coat. Gajeel could feel the Pixie clutch his shirt tighter.

Gajeel hit Natsu on the back of the head with his free hand, "No you idiot. Look I'll explain later, but first we gotta' get out of the open." He didn't like the idea of anyone else catching up to them.

Natsu rubbed his head, but smiled at his harsh friend, "Follow me."

Natsu shot down from where he came, disappearing in the thick foliage of the trees. Gajeel flew much slower, keeping in mind he had an extra body he was carrying. As he carefully let gravity take him down, he spread his wings to slow himself and gently land on the soft ground. He let out a breath, for the first time in his life he was happy to be grounded instead of soaring through the open skies, he had been constantly worried he would drop the princess, playing every possible bad outcome over and over in his head. Natsu was leaning against the trunk of a large tree, arms crossed waiting for him to explain. Gajeel put his hand on Princess Levian's back, telling her not to come out yet.

The prince started, "Natsu I—"

"Wait," Natsu raised his hand for him to stop, "Before you go on, I need to tell you something I have been keeping from you."

Gajeel's eyebrows lifted, his friend had never kept anything from him, or so he thought. What was so important that he decided he had to keep it a secret?

Natsu looked almost… bashful, with his head lowered and hand running through his wild spiky hair. Gajeel had never seen him like this before; he supposed just like he kept part of his true self hidden from Natsu, Natsu did the same to him.

Natsu cleared his throat once, then twice, then gods above the dragon must have had a lot of gunk in his throat for his cleared his throat a third time, "Um, Lucy come out." Upon his command, Gajee's eyes widened, as a woman of gold and white floated out of the trees. Her beauty was otherworldly, with her bright sunny hair and pale skin that glowed with a light brighter than the elves. She wore a flowing white rob that fell down to her mid-thigh and gold sandals on her small feet. Wherever she went, life followed as the trees swayed towards her light and flowers popped up where she had once stepped. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but Gajeel couldn't help but think she wasn't his type, or perhaps that was because of a certain blue-haired princess that was an ever-present image in his mind.

The woman looked at him with confident brown eyes that held an ancient wisdom in them, as if she knew all the world's secrets and would never have the time explaining them. Gajeel was about to demand who this shinning woman was, but was interrupted by his hidden Pixie flinging herself into the open. They all froze as the two stared at each other with a mixture of surprise, relief, and a sadness that couldn't be put into words.

"Lucy." Princess Levian whispered, as if the name held the answer to everything, then Gajeel remembered that the petite girl had said her friend's name was Lucy. The history these two shared must have been strong for the feisty princess to speak with such a weighted voice.

"Lucy!" She cried out with fresh tears as she ran towards the winged woman, the goddess in return sprinted towards her with the same speed, grasping her in a desperate hug when they finally collided. Gajeel and Natsu stood there, useless, as the two females clung to each other and let out happy sobs of a reunion that had been held back for far too long.

The woman named Lucy smoothed down the blue-hair of her friend, "Levy, sweet Levy, it is so good to see you again."

Levy gasped and pulled back from their hug, staring at her friend with wide eyes, "L-Lucy? You talked! You can speak now! But… But how?"

Her friend let out a laugh that sounded like the sweet ring of bells, "It is a long, long story and I will try to explain as best as I can, but first let's go to a safer place." And with that Lucy wrapped her arms around the young princess and led her into the dark of the forest. Gajeel looked at Natsu for an explanation about what just happened, but the easy-going _ai dragon_ just lifted his shoulders in a shrug and followed the girls into the forest, leaving Gajeel to run to catch up.

* * *

Levy had found her; she had found her best friend. After all that she had been through, finally seeing Lucy lifted a large weight from her shoulders. Now she had someone to support her while she was dealing with leaving her father, who could even be dead at this moment. Levy shuddered at the thought, no her father was one of the strongest magic holders in all of Iantica, he would make it. It wasn't that she didn't want to lean on the iron prince, she just hadn't known him for long and Lucy was the last family she had.

Levy still couldn't believe that the angel before her was the same friend she had known for four years. Lucy had always been beautiful, but now she had reached a level that took Levy's breath away whenever she glanced at her. She was so different… yet not at the same time. Then there was her voice. It was what Levy had always thought it would sound like, like a song of a bird mixed in with the low-and-high strength of the wind, flowing and whirling to make a voice that ringed like nature itself. Her words were light, humorous even, but held a burden that Levy couldn't understand and wished to. She could tell Lucy was more excited about the fact she could talk, because she took ever chance to speak or comment on what was going on.

The two girls chatted away as they walked the uneven ground of the forest, as if nothing was wrong in the world. Perhaps Lucy was trying to keep Levy distracted for as long as possible before they had to focus on things that didn't bring smiles nor laughter. Levy knew the situation was grave, but having this one moment, walking past the trees that went out of their way to get close to Lucy's addictive light, was in its own sense beautiful. Lucy giggled as she told Levy about her adventures with the pink _ai dragon_, Natsu. Levy had to admit that she wasn't too particularly happy about how they met, and wanted to whack the idiot for putting her friend in a cage, but then there was the fact that he was the only one who seemed to care about Lucy besides herself, and even saved her from a certain guard who Levy was glad she never met from how her friend described him. Despite her somewhat harsh words, Levy watched in delight as Lucy's cheeks blushed slightly and her chocolate eyes softened when talking about Natsu. Levy wondered what she would look like if she talked about a certain prince, but quickly shook that thought out of her head. Gajeel was only helping to take revenge on his father; it was silly of her to even imagine something more.

Speaking of vengeful princes, Gajeel's presence behind the girls was more than a little overbearing. He kept close, despite them ignoring him and Natsu to catch up on their lost time. Levy chanced a glance behind them to see him stomping not far away. His arms were crossed tight and angry feet mowed down all the pretty little flowers Lucy left in her wake. Levy couldn't help but think he was sulking, or maybe even pouting. Why he would, she didn't know, but she couldn't help the snort of laughter that bubbled out as she saw how childish he looked. Turning her head back around, covering her mouth, she saw Lucy staring at her with a brow raised in a knowing look.

"What?" Levy asked reluctantly.

"Oh nothing," Lucy's voice sang, looking ahead, "I was just thinking about how strong Prince Gajeel looks."

Levy refrained from looking back again, trying to keep her face from showing anything, "You think so?"

Lucy giggled at her bad attempt, "Admit it Levy, you like that dark dragon back there."

"He calls me a pixie." Levy's eyes narrowed at the name he had given her to emphasize her shortness.

Lucy gave her a warm smile, "Natsu called me Luigi when I wouldn't tell him my name."

Levy pursed her lips, "He tried to kidnap me. Twice."

"Natsu put me in a cage." Lucy shrugged.

"Well, I guess we both just have bad taste in men." Levy laughed.

Lucy poked her friend's side, making the small girl jump, "So you _do_ like him." Levy decided not to answer and instead looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. They walked in silence the rest of the way to wherever they were going. She didn't mind the comfortable silence between her and Lucy, it allowed her to gather her thoughts and calm herself from their abrupt love-conversation.

Levy had always had suitors, mainly those who wished to get in her father's good graces or be the next king, so it was odd for her to suddenly like someone as much as she did. He hadn't really done anything to deserve her eye, but the way he silently protected her and the random cracks in his harsh demeanor had changed her heart from simple curiosity to something she could only be described as a blooming flower that kept growing with no nourishment from rain or the sun. She tried to look over her shoulder again to peek at the prince, but was met with those sharp eyes staring right back at her. Feeling the heat quickly crawl up her cheeks, Levy turned back around to focus on the ground in front of her again. The silence didn't feel as heart-warming as before now.

Thankfully Lucy squeezed her arm, "We're here."

Lucy trotted ahead and Levy raised her head to see what looked like a giant cave looming before them. The forest's trees slowly dissipated to reveal jagged rocks that shot up in warning to any unwanted guests. Levy was so focused on the strange rocky surrounding that she gracefully tripped on a large stone. She flailed her arms and was about to let out a shriek when she was quickly caught and pulled against a hard chest.

"Watch where you're going Pixie." A gruff voice spoke.

Levy looked up into the familiar hard eyes. The old scar that ran down his face only adding to the rough aura he gave off. Levy wished she could touch it. "I was." She stated stupidly.

"Then try harder." But he didn't let her go and instead he held onto her for a moment longer, bringing the red back to Levy's cheeks. They stood there and her mind drifted back to when they were in the alley. She wondered if he thought about it too.

"Come on love-birds!" A male voice called, causing the two to jump apart. They stood a couple steps from each other awkwardly until something caught Levy's eye. Kneeling down, she looked at the stone she tripped on. On the moss-covered rock, was writing? She moved the damp greenery out of the way to see that it was indeed writing, but in a language she didn't know at all. She looked around to see similar markings, patterns, and carvings all over the broken rocks. She shot up, startling the oh-so-fearless Gajeel, and ran to what she had thought was a cave and saw it wasn't a cave at all. These fallen rocks were ruins. Why were they here? Levy had thought she had studied every map that was in the palace's library, but there was nothing that talked about ruins.

Levy rushed to catch up to her friend, breathing in when she saw the magnificent interior of the fallen castle. You could hardly tell it was once a building, but the way the moonlight hit the aged rock and the vines that had grown over time swayed and unstuck themselves from the walls to reach towards Lucy, as if welcoming her home. The blond angel ran her hand over the crumbling walls with a wistful look on her face.

"What is this place?" Levy whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace.

Lucy turned back at her with a sad smile playing at her lips, "This," she gestured around the ruins, "Was once my home."

* * *

Erza raced through the winding streets of the capital, being one with the shadows of the night. She had done her best to avoid the _ai dragons_ and beasts that had spread like rats throughout the large city. Erza hid behind a wall of a cottage as two soldiers passed. Waiting quietly she tucked a stray red strand of hair back behind her delicately pointed ears. Though the scarlet woman had such an exquisite beauty, the warrior was nothing near feminine. She was a fighter, a knight that would lay down her life for her Princess. So now, she slipped through the alleys to find more supporters that just might be able to save the life of the young princess.

She scouted ahead to make sure no dragons or beasts were in the streets before she made her move. She was so careful, she didn't see, hear, or smell the three beasts that came up behind her. Quickly with the speed of light, Erza drew her blade and pointed it at the three still cats before her. She quickly took stock of one snow leopard, one white tiger, and one large white lion. They stared at her with the intelligent amber eyes of beasts from Kelvedor. She inwardly hit herself for not noticing them approach; she should have had her magic walls on high alert. The three stared at her, one more hostile then the others, but they made no move to attack her.

"Un-shift." Erza commanded, outwardly stating exactly who was in charge.

The beautiful white tiger looked at her two companions before turning back to Erza and shifting in a matter of moments. A woman stood in the animal's place, one with long white hair that shined in the moonlight and light blue eyes that held a broken innocence. She wore a long earthy pink dress with a laced brown corset that hugged her hips and other curves perfectly. Her clothes her ragged to Erza's standards but the woman was nonetheless beautiful.

Erza crinkled her forehead, the woman looked and smelled familiar, "State you name."

The human looked down at the other beasts again before answering in a sweet but firm voice, "My name is Mirajanne, I apologize if we scared yo—"

"I am never scared." Erza interrupted.

The snow leopard growled at her seemingly rude cut-off. She didn't understand that Erza was just blunt. The woman silenced the leopard with a light touch on the top of the her spotted head before smiling again at the armed knight, "Of course, I am sorry. This is my little sister Lisanna and my brother Elfman."

Erza didn't lower her sword, "Yes, and what do you want with me?"

"Actually we have met before," The white-haired beauty tried to soothe the tense woman, "You tried to kill my sister a few weeks ago, but that is not why we are here, we need your help."

The warrior remembered slightly of pushing for information from a family of three a while back, but she wouldn't have particularly said it in the words the beast had used. She lowered her sword slightly and looked at the three curiously, "Why would three Kelvadens need my help?"

Mirajanne looked down at the smaller cat, "Lisanna." The name sounded almost like a command as the two sisters exchanged a silent argument. Then, the leopard let out a huff of air in surrender before shifting into a girl who could only be Lisanna. Like her sister, she was beautiful with white hair and blue eyes, but her hair was cut short, jotting out in random directions at the bottom. Her eyes were not as light but were like an illuminated night sky, or raging sea. Her demeanor was not as outwardly soft as her older sister's. She had strength to her, almost rebellious in her stance as she glared at Erza with unyielding eyes.

They stood in tense silence again until the smiling sister elbowed the younger. The shorthaired girl let out a loud _ouf_ and turned her glare away from Erza to Mirajanne. Getting no reaction from her eye-daggers, the one called Lisanna sighed and looked at the cobble-stoned street before speaking, "We want to stop King Acnologia."

Erza tilted her head, "Why? If I'm not correct, I believe Kelvadens were in par with the dragon king."

The girl refused to look at her still, "We were," She took in a deep breath, either to keep herself from hitting the knight, or trying to calm herself for what she was about to say, "We were, but that was until we saw our countrymen die in a battle that only really benefitted the King of Naurnos. I didn't trust that guy one bit, yet I offered up my life and many others." The girl's cheeks heated in shame, "I… saw things that I wish I had never seen: Kelvadens dying one after another, some even hit by Naurnian's swords if they accidently got in the way. None of us were trained, especially those who didn't wear their _minya helma_. The dragons didn't care about us at all, but I was blinded and now their lost lives are all my fault."

Lisanna's fists were clenched at her side, keeping herself from breaking down. The massive lion that was Elfman quietly padded over to her and rubbed his large mane against her fist, her sister in turn brought her close, being the support the girl needed even if she would never admit it.

Erza watched this, judging the truth in the girl's story. She had felt no lies, detected no half-truths either. Erza looked at the small family, finally coming to a conclusion as they waited for her answer.

"If you wish to stop the king, follow me." With that she turned and darted off, knowing the three beasts now followed her lead.

* * *

Levy sat quietly as Lucy finally finished what had to be a shortened version of her story. They all had spread themselves on a little clearing of the ruins where the moonlight fell through the cracked roof, giving them just enough light. Gajeel was leaning against one of the large fallen pillars with his arms crossed behind his head. His long legs reached out and brushed against Levy's crossed legs in a way that made it hard for her to concentrate. Though he had a bored expression, Levy knew he had been listening intently because of how still he had been throughout Lucy's long tale.

Lucy sat in front of Levy, legs tucked under her short rob and wings cradled around her in a feathery halo. With the moon rays reflecting on her in a bright embrace she looked every once of the original being Cleionna. Levy of course hadn't been surprised by that fact, due to what she read in the book and when she had met up with Lucy who had become the epiphany of all things beautiful, but her story had come as a shock. Never had Levy guessed that her friend was the Mother of the Elves and Beasts. This fun, sweet, sometimes silly woman that was her best friend was there since the beginning, and that was hard for Levy to comprehend. With all that had happened to her, Levy was confused as to why she her soul wasn't broken, but she supposed that was part of Lucy's strength. Levy could tell Natsu was frustrated when Lucy had to reveal the history of what happened with her brother Zeref. The pink-haired man paced in circles, occasionally making rather loud comments on what he wished to do to the other original.

"There's something I don't understand," Levy pondered out loud as she went back through the story.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"How was Zeref able to take you down? And why did you not only lose all you powers, but your memories and voice as well?"

The four of them thought in silence before Lucy spoke up again, "When I was fighting by brother, he wraped me in his shadows. Being born of light, it weakened me. He must have absorbed enough of my energy," Her brows knitted in concentration, "I think… I think he had put this necklace on me, I don't really remember it well because I was losing consciousness."

"A necklace?" Gajeel finally spoke, his face scrunched up as he thought, "Could it be the _Firinga od Elwen?" _The three other companions stared at Gajeel in complete and utter shock, Levy especially.

"How could you possibly know that?" She sputtered.

Gajeel simply shrugged, "A prince has gotta' have some kinda hobby in that wasteland my people call home." Natsu let out a short laugh at that, but Levy had no idea what that 'hobby' could be, she definitely didn't see the iron prince as someone who read. Speaking of reading that reminded Levy of the small leather book in the inside of her dark blue corset. She quickly pulled it out and flipped through the thin pages until finding an old sketch of a necklace.

"Is this it?" She questioned Lucy as she held up the picture for her to inspect.

Lucy studied it for a moment before nodding, "Yes, that is definitely it."

Levy brought the book back to her and read, "It says here that it is a necklace of the heart, it reflects whatever its owner wills, but does not grant any wishes of death or forced love."

"What does that mean?" Natsu blurted, still a little ticked off with a certain someone forcing themselves on Lucy.

"It means," Lucy gave a pointed look at Natsu, "That if my brother were to own that necklace, he could have willed me to return to this land."

"And lose all your memories, powers and voice as well, but why voice? Why does that matter?" Levy continued, speaking more to herself than to anyone else.

Lucy looked suddenly uncomfortable, "Well, actually a lot of my power comes from my voice or deep feelings. While Zeref's comes more from his physical strength and the power of darkness around him, my power comes from inward strengths." Lucy shrugged, trying to make what she was saying sound lighter, "We are opposites to every fiber in our bones, the darkness absorbs him, giving him control over it, while I absorb the light and life around me, accepting the power it offers."

"Why all this crap though?" Gajeel interjected. He sure wasn't keeping his princely appearance anymore, Levy thought.

"That I do not know."

"Well, what now?" Natsu finally sat down close to Lucy.

Levy twisted a blue strand between two fingers, "We don't even know if Zeref was really brought back yet."

Lucy looked out of the ruin's opening and into the forest beyond, "If he really was, the earth will give us another sign soon enough."

As if answering their inward question, the rocks suddenly rumbled and the earth shook violently. The four looked around wildly as the already crumbling ceilings and walls started to fall and crash with the rough ground. Levy let out a shriek as a piece of ceiling landed close by her, small pieces of stone biting into her skin. She felt arms wrap around her and a firm body shield her from the other incoming rocks. She clung to the familiar black shirt as she heard Lucy cry out, "Quickly! Bring her under my wings!" She kept her eyes shut tight as Gajeel picked her up and set her under Lucy. He hugged her fiercely, still shielding her despite Lucy's protection.

The prince held her and whispered, "Don't worry Pixie, I won't let anything getcha'"

Levy let out a quiet sob from hearing those words; he was really protecting her with everything he had. The loud sounds of the old castle breaking down continued and the earth grumbled until finally everything became silent. The four sat still, afraid to make any movements. Gajeel slowly unwrapped himself from Levy and the princess lifted her head to survey their surroundings. The was a bright light encircling around them, so bright Levy had to shield her eyes to look at the self-made light wall that was circled around them. Lucy had saved them; there was no doubt in Levy's mind that she was Cleionna now. The light vanished and spare rubble fell on the huddled group. Levy saw Natsu stand up quickly and inspect every inch of their savior to make sure she was all right. Levy's head turned at the sound of a throat being cleared above her. She looked up to see the prince looking away, but offering a strong hand to help her up. The blue-haired girl smiled as she clasped his hand and allowed him to pull her up gently.

Brushing themselves off, the four finally took in the completely ruined castle. Any standing walls and been taken down by the force of the quake, and all that was left were a few large rocks and a lot of rubble and dust. Levy saw the small flash of loss in Lucy's eyes, but Levy was less concerened with that as she was with the unnatural darkness the air held, like a dark and foggy cloud that spread everywhere. She looked up to see the moon completely engulfed in a blood red shade, and the sky hold an eerie black and red atmosphere. Everything about it felt wrong, and the world seemed to be devoid of any true light. Levy looked at Lucy again to see her glow much dimmer than before, but her white wings and dim glow seemed almost like the sun compared to the darkness that surrounded every corner of the ruins, forest, and beyond.

Natsu stared around the dark scenery in a look of horror, "What happened here?"

Lucy's grave eyes met Levy's as she whispered, "My brother has made his move."

* * *

**That darn Zeref, always evil and doing evil things. Tsk tsk. Anyways that was more of a fill chapter for more explanation and feelys-builing for future chapter, but I still hope y'all liked it. Review if you like! **

**Next chapter: battling Zeref (dun dun dunnn)!**


	12. Author's Note

Hello Loyal readers! I am so so so sorry about suddenly disappearing. I am also sorry this isn't a chapter and those of you who follow the Kingdom Chronicles just might hate me even more for making you wait like this. I have been so incredibly busy and actually, I should have made a note on how busy I was earlier instead of leaving you guys hanging (Ah so sorry).

Sadly, I haven't even written a word of the next chapter because I had my two-week "hell week" for the play, then on closing night I left for my senior retreat, then I got sick... then it was prom! My goodness! So I will give you a quick update that I am hoping (key word: hoping) to get the chapter done by Sunday/Monday. I have my AP test tomorrow, then this award ceramony that night, then my senior art show the next day (yikes!) I will still be busy as graduation comes closer, but hopefully not disappearing-busy. Thank you so much for waiting and not hating me _too_ much (; . I will get going on the chapter ASAP!


	13. The Kingdom of New Alliances

**Ahhh finally! So as you notice... I was not able to finish by Sunday... I was writing this chapter and then realized I had left out so much detail and character work in the last one that I had to completely start over and make a new outline. So this chapter was not what I had originally planned and I hope it isn't a disappointment. For the reason I was so late, well I won't list off excuses and just let you guys read. Again so sorry for my absence! School will be ending soon so, but I have to finish my finals first! **

**No new vocab or anything, if you guys have any questions shoot me a message! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lucy wait!" Levy breathed as she rushed to catch up with the rampaging woman. After the earthquake and the eerie dark fog that shrouded the whole forest, Lucy had suddenly taken off. Levy and the others wasted no time in following her, but with the darkness around them, Levy kept tripping and falling over every root, weed, or hole and to her embarrassment, a certain dragon prince was always there to catch her. If she could just see at least a little in front of her, she would have an easy time maneuvering around the foliage. She had a hard time holding back her defensive explanations and instead focused on catching her fiery friend that was already a few yards away. Dark blue delphiniums popped up after each footstep Lucy took. The trees swayed and rustled wildly at the original's anger, as if feeling the harsh aura she gave off despite the abnormal dark.

Levy couldn't help but panic as one of her only friends got further and further away. She didn't want to lose her again, not after she had finally been reunited. The princess stopped and picked up the first stray branch her hands could find. Praying her friend wouldn't be too mad; she picked up the small piece of wood and threw as hard as she could at Lucy's moving figure. The stick flew through the air with surprising speed and promptly wacked Lucy on the head, making the _ai dragons_ balk in surprise as the small elf's strong throwing arm. They stayed still as the golden goddess turned around, glaring at them with held-back anger.

"What?" Lucy bit out.

Levy was just happy she stopped her and took the chance to fully catch up, with the two men not far behind. "You can't just leave us like that! Now of all times we have to stick together."

"No," The blond spoke gravely, "I must go and settle things with my brother alone."

Natsu took the chance to speak, or rather yell, "Are you and idiot? There's no way in hell I'm letting you go near that sick bastard."

"That's not you choice Natsu." But Lucy was stopped from saying more as Levy grabbed her friend's hand.

"You're right, its not our choice, but what _is_ our choice is staying by your side. You are my dearest friend Luce, if you are going off to some confrontation with some—" Levy paused to look at Natsu before clearing her throat and continuing, "Evil brother of yours, then we are going with you."

Lucy remained still for a long time, eyes shifting from face to face of her companions before smiling softly, "You are my dearest friend too, Levy," She gently removed the small elf's hand, "and that is exactly why I can't let you come with me."

Gajeel broke his long silence and walked next to the hurt princess, "You think were just goin' to let you storm off by yourself and fight while we sit here and make flower crowns?" He stepped closer, towering over the glowing female, "I ain't one to let a fight slip through my fingertips angel-girl, its not in my genes," the dragon crossed his scaled arms over his chest and smirked, "Besides, what makes you think you can beat this brother of yours all be yourself? If I remember correctly, you were almost killed."

Lucy was lost for words as Gajeel's harsh but nonetheless true statements sunk in. Natsu walked over carefully and turned Lucy to him, "Face it Luce, you need us just as much as we need you, and asking us to stand by as someone we love—someone _I_ love—goes off to protect us is asking for the impossible." Natsu held the winged woman for a long time until finally she relented.

"Fine," She sighed, "But I swear, if any of you get hurt I will personally come and kill you myself."

Natsu grinned and leaned closer to her, "I will take that as an honor." Lucy blushed and pushed the goofy dragon away before turning to Gajeel and Levy, who wore a silly grin of her own.

"So where is this Zeref guy anyway?" Gajeel broke the loving moment.

Lucy shook her head, "Honestly I'm not quite sure. I feel his presence everywhere, but I do know that I feel him the most inside the capital."

"Great! So, we just go to the capital, beat his arse and that's it?" Natsu interjected cheerfully to which was responded with a punch from Gajeel as he mumbled, "Idiot." The pink dragon quickly counter attacked with a punch of his own.

Levy stared at the ground—oblivious to the brawling—before speaking, "How are we supposed to get in? The place is crawling with King Acnologia's men. Plus, how are we supposed to beat someone who _created_ darkness?"

Lucy joined Levy in deep thought as the two males continued to unhelpfully fight on the forest's floor. The women discussed details and impossible plans until the dragons halted in mid-tackle. The forest became unusually quiet, even the shadows under the red-moon stood still. Gajeel dropped his hold on Natsu and lifted himself up, sniffing the air.

"What is it?" Levy whispered.

Natsu crouched low and breathed in as well, "People are approaching." And before any of them could run and hide, a blur of a person shot out from the trees. The silohoutte—shaped like a girl—was so fast that Levy had no chance to cry out as the figure slammed her into a nearby tree, with clawed hands crushing the elf's neck.

"You." The girl with white cropped hair growled. Levy scratched and struggled against the girl's strong hands, hoping for one intake of air. Gajeel only hesitated for a moment and was about to rush to the princess's aid when a thick shinning vine flew out and separated the girl from Levy. The vengeful beast cried out when she was thrown and made impact with the hard ground, rolling until she came to a stop.

Everyone stood in complete shock and made no sudden movement. The only sound was Levy's gasping as she finally caught her breath. Gajeel, the most surprised of them all, slowly turned to a burning-eyed Lucy. The air around her crackled as the flowers closest to her caught in abrupt fire. Her skin beamed a brighter light and her hair moved with a non-existent wind. So this was the angel-girl in a rage, Gajeel thought.

Lucy's voice boomed as she stepped closer to the violent attacker, "Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on her again."

The bruised girl looked up at the goddess in trembling fear and was about to dart away when more people came stomping out onto the forest path. Natsu quickly stood protectively in front of Lucy, allowing her the time to calm herself: her hair no longer moving, her eyes no longer shinning, and the flaming flowers burning out with only a sliver of smoke as a sign of her outburst.

"Lisanna!" A woman with long white hair rushed to the injured girl in a flurry. Like a doting mother, she checked every inch of the younger woman until she was pushed away in embarrassment. After knowing she was okay, the woman hit the girl named Lisanna over the head, "How dare you take off like that! Now off all times… you should be smarter then this!" Natsu blinked as he felt a weird wave of déjà vu.

The sound of a throat clearing was heard behind the two sisters and they both looked up at their other companion, allowing the new intruder behind them to remove her hood, revealing the scarlet-haired Erza.

"Erza!" Levy managed to choke out, as she got up and ran to the woman. Lucy watched the girl Lisanna, who's eyes followed Levy. Lucy was not the only one watching the girl who had attacked her best friend, Gajeel's and even the knight's eyes were pinned on the beast with laser focus.

The woman, stranger and friend to many on the winding path, reluctantly turned her eyes towards her fellow elf, "Princess, are you all right?" The blue eyes of the beauty beside Lisanna widened in recognition.

Levy only sent a quick glance at Lisanna before looking at Erza, giving her a tight-lipped smile, "I'm fine, really, just a little unsettled that's all."

The knight stared at the last of the royal family for a long time before nodding, "Fine, if you say so," She turned her flashing eyes towards the two women on the ground, "But if either of you even look at the princess wrong, I will cut you down." The smarter of the two nodded.

Levy caught the attention of cloaked knight again and whispered, "Erza, why are they here? What are you doing with them?"

Erza made no effort to hush her voice, "They have asked for my help, and it just so happened that they have the same goal as we do. You said you needed people to help."

"I did but—"

"But what, Princess? You had said so yourself, we don't have time to be picky."

"Well I don't remember you saying we were going to fight alongside that spoiled brat." Lisanna huffed, to which several on the path made a threatening step towards the girl, only to be halted by Erza's unsheathed sword.

"Do not misunderstand me Kelvaden. You asked for _my _help and I consented, but if you insult my Princess you will join your fallen brethren." Lisanna only responded by getting up and moving to sulk in the shadows, refusing to show the affect Erza's words had on her.

Levy glanced at the two women and the clocked man who could only be their brother with hesitation. She had history with these three, the kind that had given her nightmares. Was she supposed to fight along side people who hated her? She was broken out of her worrisome thoughts when she noticed Erza staring over her shoulder at Levy's friends with knitted brows.

"Those two dragons that tried to kidnap you are they not?" The knight tightened her grip on her gleaming sword.

"No, I mean yes_, technically_, but—"

"I think we should all just start over and introduce ourselves," Lucy's sweet voice interrupted, knowing full well who each person was even if they had never seen her in return.

"Good idea!" Levy jumped at the chance to shift gears, "Erza, this is my best friend Lucy."

Erza stared at the glowing woman, taking in her white soft wings all the way to her non-pointed ears, "You are not an elf." She stated.

Lucy just smiled in her open way at the knight, "No, I'm not."

The two strong women stared at each other until they came to a silent understanding, with a knowing nod from Erza, "Thank you for taking care of her." Lucy just smiled brighter at the allusive knight, both of them understanding each other's desire to protect the sapphire-princess.

Levy's confused eyes darted between the bonded women before going on, "Erza, this is the Crown Prince of Naurnos Gajeel, and his close friend Natsu. Don't worry, they are on our side." Levy smiled at the two as Natsu gave his signature wave and Gajeel scratched his head. Erza kept in her questions, for now. She couldn't trust these two just yet, especially the supposed-prince. She would keep silent and wait, like the trained warrior she was.

"They have helped me so many times. Gajeel…" Erza took notice of the soft blush that lightened the princess's cheeks whenever she mentioned his name, "Gajeel actually saved me back in the capital."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Did he now?" The knight continued to assess the dark dragon as she introduced her party, "These are the Strauss siblings," she motioned to the three, unaware of the tension, "The young, stupid one is named Lisanna and the woman beside her is her older sister Mirajanne." Lisanna growled at the knight for her embarrassing introduction, but was stopped by the hand and kind smile of her wiser sister.

"And who is he?" Gajeel motioned to the giant mass of muscle close to the women.

"That is their brother, Elfman." Erza smiled, "Don't not be afraid, though he is a man of few words he is a good fighter."

Elfman removed his hood, revealing the sibling's bright white hair, his sticking up in random places. He did not posses the gentle beauty of his sisters, and definitely looked like a warrior through-and-through, but there was a kindness inside him as well as he raised a shy hand and waved at the others.

After the introductions, the eight stood in silence. Each one knowing perfectly well who the other was. Lisanna remained unusually quiet, her mind working with twice as much effort, straining to keep herself still as the one who was present at her father's death stood before her. All she had wanted was revenge, and it had gotten the better of her one too many times, but seeing the princess just out of reach awoke the darker side of her once again, like re-opening scars the scars she hand been trying to let heal. Her fingers twitched as she watched her sister smiling with the golden woman that had thrown her. Even her brother was opening up to the two dragons they had crossed paths with not too long ago. She didn't know if she should accept this, any of this. It was as if fate had woven their red strings together and refused to sever them, mocking her in a way. It was silly to the young beast: all of them having met one another before except for the winged one. Lisanna let out a short laugh, fate definitely had a hand in this, but if there was one thing she had learned, it was that she would not let fate decide her future.

"Excuse me?" A sweet voice made her eyes lift up to meet the one and only Princess Levian.

"What do you want?" Lisanna groweled.

If the petite princess was affected by Lisanna's vocal warning, she didn't show it, "I just wanted to say… I mean something I really should of done awh—" The rambling girl stopped and took a breath, "I am sorry about your father, if I had known Bacchus would do such a horrible thing I would have stopped him."

"But that's just it," Lisanna bit out, "You could have done something when he first was cut, you could of saved him with that elf magic of yours, but you didn't," She stood up, letting herself tower over Levy, "You just stood there and didn't _do anything_."

"You're right I didn't," Levy swallowed, "I was weak and I was a coward and I have had nightmares of that day ever since." The princess took the chance and grabbed Lisanna's hand, "I don't have enough words to explain my regret, my sorrow for what happened to your family. So please, I beg you, forgive me."

Lisanna was taken aback by the rare emotion emanating from the girl she had hated for so long. She looked down at her hand, covered by those pretty little hands that had never worked, but something caughter her eye. If she looked closer, the princess had dozens of bruises and small cuts. This girl, this princess had experienced more hardships in a matter of weeks then Lisanna had realized. But…

She pulled her hand from those injured hands, "I can't. At least not yet, I'm sorry."

"But you _will_ fight with me?" The elf asked, trying to catch the other's eyes again.

"Yes."

The princess's honey eyes twinkled, "I will win you forgiveness, just you wait Lisanna."

Lisanna wanted to roll her eyes, to fight back against the obvious game fate was playing with her. She wanted to tell the princess she would never win her forgiveness, but instead she smirked at the girl and said, "We shall see, Princess Levian."

Levian smiled then, "Please, call me Levy."

The two girls shook hands, putting their clashing feelings on hold. It was then when Levy's ears twitched with the sound of something racing towards them, something big.

She turned, "Gajeel—" But the prince was already at her side, pushing her behind his back. The party of eight waited as each sensed the intruder with a different sense.

Erza whispered loud enough for them each to hear, "Do not kill whatever it is we might be able to use it to our advantage." The knight re-unsheathed her blade. Lucy glowed a little bit brighter, the Strauss trio crouched low, the dragons shifted their stance, and even Levy swirled thick vines behind her just in case. Then all they could do was wait.

They all stayed completely still as the force of whatever it was rampaged closer and closer. Levy didn't dare breathe until finally a large mass of brown fur barged through onto the pathway. They stood in shock as the giant bear stopped to look right at the three siblings. Something on its back moved, and Levy squinted trying to depict the what it was. It only surprised her more to see the small head of a deep brown ferret poke up and look around. Something was intelligent in the eyes of the bear and ferret, and if it wasn't surprising enough to see a rodent ride the giant bear, then seeing that small ferret shift into a busty woman with wavy hair did.

"Cana!" Mirajanne cheered as she and her siblings ran towards the bear and the woman sitting on it in a casual manner. The stranger jumped off her ride and met the three in equal pleasure as they exchanged greetings. She was beautiful, but in a natural way. Her deep eyes reflected all light and her mocha hair cascaded down her back in shiny waves. Though her skin was dirty and beat up, she had a light about her that was somewhat contagious. Levy and Lucy both couldn't help but love her immediately. The massive bear behind her changed as well to a man that was at least in his late forties. He shared many of the young woman's features with his dark hair, rough skin, and mysterious eyes, but his a spotty morning shadow took over much of his appearance, and though he was old, his strength was clearly seen through the tightness of his neutral tunic.

"Lisanna! Mirajanne! Come to me and give papa a kiss!" The man jumped towards the beast sisters, but was violently caught by the collar of his annoyed companion.

"Could ya' keep it together for one minute?" She scolded as she pushed him back, rolling her eyes at his hurt reaction.

Lisanna spoke, "How did you find us?"

The curvy woman named Cana let out a short laugh, "Please, you forget just why you met my father and I in the first place: we find people, and gather information."

"Well, I'm impressed," Lisanna smiled, surprising Levy by how much more beautiful she could be when she smiled.

"Mirajanne, explain." Erza commanded. Mirajanne turned in shock, having forgotten that the rest were still there.

"Oh! I'm sorry, this is our good friend Cana, and that stranger over there is her father, Gildarts."

"Mirajanne! You cut me to the core!" Gildarts wailed, "Surely we are more than _strangers_."

She ignored him, "Cana, these are the people helping us: The knight's name is Erza and as you know that is Princess Levian. The two over there are Natsu and Prince Gajeel, and lastly this is Lucy." Mirajanne motioned to the woman who was now beside her with a charming smile.

Cana looked at the Strauss siblings in indifferent curiosity, "Quite the crowd you got yourself. Princess Levian?" She looked specifically at Lisanna.

The younger beast looked away, "It's a long story."

Gildarts took the moment to come in front of Levy, grabbing her hands, "Princess Levian, what an honor. You can just call me Papa okay? My you are even more beautiful then the—"

The man was cut off when Gajeel removed his hands harshly and pulled Levy next him with a growl, making a point to glare at Gildarts in warning. Levy blushed in surprise at the unusual action from the stony prince, but couldn't say she didn't enjoy his possessiveness. Gildarts simply shrugged off the _ai dragon_'s reaction and moved onto the next target: Lucy.

"Well what do we have here? I do not believe I have ever had the pleasure of meeting you," He gushed as he picked up her pale hand and kissed it, "I must be blessed to be able to stand in the presence of such an angel!" He kissed her hand again.

"Oye! Old man, take you grimy hands off of her!" Natsu seethed and did what he did best by tackling the man. Gildarts wasted no time in fighting back, and while most would attack out of anger, the two men slowly bonded through each contacted fist.

Erza, ignoring the fight between dragon and beast, brought the focus back, "So why are you here?" She asked bluntly.

Cana didn't seem to be offended at Erza's speech and answered, "We brought back news from the capital. It seems that magical interference from inside the castle has caused a lot of problems for natives and invaders alike. Whatever that blast was, it destroyed many of the buildings and streets closest the Edhelian palace, yet the palace itself is completely unscathed."

"What about the people?" Levy asked, holding back the panic of her people in trouble, "Are they okay?" Cana only looked at the princess sadly and didn't calm Levy's nerves by giving her a soft answer.

"That's it," Lucy hushed, "That is where my brother is."

"Your brother?" Erza questioned. Lucy then took the time to tell the rest a little bit about her story, only pointing out the specific details to help them understand the grave situation they were in. Levy interjected and helped explain a few times when needed, as she had now unwillingly separated from Gajeel. The story was long, and by the end everyone was sitting on the rough path and listening intently, even the bloodied Natsu and Gildarts. Erza interrupted and asked more questions time to time, but otherwise listened just as hard, if not more then the rest.

As Lucy finally came to an end, the party contemplated on what to do next. "What happens if we are able to defeat this brother of yours?" Mirajanne asked as politely as she could.

"I do not know," Lucy said unsurely, "It has always been him and I, but there is a chance that the balance of not just this world, but mine as well could be in danger. Just as the dark needs light to balance it, the light needs the dark."

Levy, who had been flipping through her leather book, thought out loud, "What if… What if there was another? An object or person to take your brothers place? Would the worlds not be satisfied then?"

"I never thought about that, but I suppose if that was possible then yes, it should work."

"Who would ever be willing to take powers like that?" Natsu spoke up with slight disgust in his voice. His question was met with no answer.

"I will." Everyone turned to look at the small Princess who spoke.

"No," Gajeel barked, "That is out of the question."

"Gajeel is right Levy, you don't even know if you're emotionally strong enough to handle such darkness." Lucy looked at her friend with knitted brows, "Besides, we wouldn't be able to be with each other almost at all."

"That doesn't mean we wouldn't ever see each other again Luce," Levy defended.

"No," this time it was Erza who spoke, "You have a duty to you kingdom, a duty to the people of Edhelos. I will not allow the princess under my care take in that polluted power. I will do it."

Lucy looked at the knight with new eyes, "You do have a strong aptitude towards magic, and you seem emotionally strong."

Levy looked between the two, "No! Erza, you can't keep taking all the pain for yourself! I don't need your protection."

Erza let her mask fall and smiled gently at Levy, "Princess Levian, it was you father's wish for me to protect you, and that is what I will do to the end of my days." Levy, unable to say more, got up and stormed away into the darkness of the forest. Both Lucy and Erza were about to go after her until Gajeel raised his hand and shook his head.

"Let me." He said before getting up and jogging towards the direction Levy had left.

The rest were quiet for a while, as the weight of what was to come pressed down on them, "So its decided. If I cannot convince my brother to change, we will force him into submission and bestow his dark-bringer rights to Erza. Are you sure you are prepared for this?" Lucy directed her last question to the knight.

"Yes. This is something I must do."

Lucy nodded in understand, "Good. Erza and I will talk about the details, the rest of you should take the time to mentally prepare. We leave in an hour."

* * *

Gajeel didn't have a hard time tracking the elf princess at all. In her anger, she left many signs of her presence: a broken branch here, and crushed flower there. All allowing the dragon to not even make use of his tracking abilities and just follow the poor victims of her tiny rage. He walked quickly, yet calmly, until he smelled her sweet scent once again. Turning around the corner he finally found her sitting against a large oak with her knees pulled up and face buried in her arms. Gajeel knew she was aware he was there even before he sat down next to her.

"Why does everyone think I am so weak." A whisper came from her huddled form.

Gajeel didn't quite know what to say, he was never really good at the whole emotions and comforting thing, but he didn't like seeing the princess in this state.

"Listen pixie, why don't you just stay here?"

Her face shot up and to Gajeel's surprise, not tears stained her cheeks. Her eyes held a fiery passion of someone who was constantly misunderstood, "Why would you ask something like that?" She stood up, glaring down at him as she yelled, "If someone asked you to stay behind as everyone you care go off to fight a battle with an uncertain end you would be furious. How dare you ask me to stay behind!"

Gajeel, who had been unaware what he had asked, realized how much he didn't want Levy to go with them, "Face it pixie, you are not as strong as you think you are. You will only weigh as down."

Levy's face turned bright red, "I am the daughter of the Elf King, his power, no _Lucy'_s power will always flow through my veins. I will not stand by and you cannot make—" Levy's words were cut off as Gajeel grabbed her face and swallowed her words with a kiss.

The princess froze in surprise, not knowing what to do, but quickly let his kiss consume her. His lips were soft against hers, gently moving but strong in its hunger all at the same time. His fingers tangled in her short blue waves as he lifted her face closer to his. Her heart felt like it was about to explode and all the anger, all the worries about if they would live to see the next day vanished to this one moment with only the trees and the blood-moon as their witness. When they finally broke a part, gasping for breathe, the could only stare at each other in confusion, both unable to really explain what just happened.

Gajeel let out a short laugh before resting his forehead on hers, "You are one feisty elf ya' know that? I just can't bare the thought of losing you."

Levy's mind flashed to her goodbye to her father. If he was even still alive she did not know, but his words being so similar to Gajeel's struck her. How had this even happened? It seemed only like yesterday when this man before her had annoyed her to no end, and tried to kidnap her even. Now here she was, with him, and it couldn't have felt more right.

"Gajeel I—"

"There you guys are!" The cheery voice of Natsu was heard as he bounded through the tree towards them. The two split apart, unable to kept back their guilty blushes.

"What is it?" Gajeel snapped.

Natsu blinked at the two before his face morphed into something graver, "Erza and Lucy have finished the plans. It's time."

* * *

**So as you guys see, I did not get to the battle and this was basically another fill chapter, but it was needed for the rest of the story to make sense. I really hope this chapter was okay, and will start working on the next as soon as possible soon. Also this story is getting close to the end, so if any of you have any ideas for another story (doesn't have to be Fairy Tail) I would love that so much. My favorite is AUs but who knows, maybe you're guy's ideas will inspire me!**

**Can't wait to hear from you guys, until then!**


	14. The Kingdom of Heros

**Hellooo wonderful readers! Ah it is crazy for me to say that this is the last chapter (cheers and ****applause). Wow, this first fanfic was been such a learning experience and I am so glad some of you loved it so much, you guys really encouraged me to keep going and persevere. So thank you guys for your comments and support, it really helped me! I may write some epilogue chapters, so tell me if you think I should! **

**ALSO, I am creating a poll with some story ideas, not all of them are fairy tail but I would love for you guys to vote and tell me what you think (probably on PM since this would be about a different story) but if you have another idea then what I put on the poll please tell me! Without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

The red moon loomed over the heads of Levy's new companions as they crept around the dark paths of the too-quiet capital. The still streets that had unnerved Levy during her escape did not compare to the capital now: a frozen painting in time. No soldiers roamed the streets as they had just a few hours ago. No alley cat lurked in the shadows, or hound howling at the otherworldly moon. Levy felt that their steps on the cobblestones boomed and echoed throughout the winding paths of her beloved city. The princess couldn't stifle her rapid-beating heart as they got closer and closer to the palace she had grown up in, but as they finally turned the last corner to face the castle, no more was her home familiar.

Her breath caught as she took in the destruction surrounding the intimidating castle. Cottages were but rubble, and the beautiful streams that flowed closest to the center of the capital were dried by the stones, dirt, and gods-know what else that had fallen in them. Levy tried to hold in the sorrow that attempted to overtake her as she saw the beauty of her city in shambles. If she listened closely, she could have sworn she heard the cries of those who had lost their lives that night. She wondered how many had died in the sudden destruction. A few dozen? A Hundred? She did not know and the death around her only rekindled her resolve to do whatever it took to protect the precious lives of the Edhelians. The blood of her brethren that was spilled would not be in vain. Her fists clenched and she ignored the biting stab of her nails that threatened to pierce her smooth palm. She flinched in surprise when she felt a warm, rough hand wrap around her fist, and looked up to see Gajeel stopping her with a blank face. She blinked, taken aback by the random act of affection. Though they had shared a certain special moment in the forest, she was not sure if she would ever get used to the compassion from the hardened prince, but she decided this was just another side of him she could cherish.

He looked at her, only his rustic eyes revealing his thoughts, and slowly loosened her fist, weaving his fingers through hers. His silent message got through, and the two nodded at each other before continuing to walk toward the battle that would decide their futures.

"We're here." Erza's voice broke out as she pushed back the torn up bushes to reveal a familiar stone door on the ground.

"There's no handle." Lisanna noticed.

Erza motioned for Levy to come over, "That is because it only opens at the command of someone with Edhelian royal blood."

Everyone's eyes turned to Levy. The blue-haired princess let go of Gajeel's hand and walked over to kneel down beside the armored woman.

"Just like last time, Princess." Erza encouraged quietly.

Levy nodded as she pulled out her dagger. Taking a deep breath she pricked her finger, then drew the symbol of the Edhelian tree in her bright red blood, "In the name of Crown Princess Levian McGarden, I command thee." Levy's voice was regal in her recitation, and Lucy couldn't help but smile at how much her friend had changed, smile at how much stronger she was. The thick door glowed green for a split second, before the sound of multiple locks releasing was heard and the door on the floor went against gravity and opened with a creak.

"Well that was a lot more creepy then I thought it would," Natsu laughed nervously.

Levy turned to look back at Natsu with a slight smile tugging her lips. "Well, our ancestors had to have some way to keep ourselves safe, which required some strong magic." Gajeel grunted, giving his appreciation for Levy's simple but mighty magic.

Lucy stepped forward and helped her friend up, looking at her company with strong brown eyes, "Zeref has most likely already felt my presence, so if you believe you would like to turn around, now is the time. If you stay remember, you must let me speak with my brother first." Lucy pinned her gaze at Natsu, "No fighting unless I give the signal." Natsu had his arms crossed and looked everywhere but at his _raama edainme_, clearly not liking the plan. The others made no move to leave, but all shared the same determination. Lucy strengthened the glow around herself, a living torch to lead them through the tunnel, "Let's go."

One by one, the various races went down the steps into the secret passage way: Erza and Lucy leading the front, and Cana and Gildarts bringing up the back. As Gildarts passed through the entrance, the door slammed shut, making Lucy their only source of light. They did not talk as they walked through the secret tunnel, only the sound of dripping water echoed throughout the passage. It was not until they stopped at a more intricate door that led to the halls of the palace and Levy repeated her ritual to open it that they heard a voice.

As the door slowly opened, much like the last, and Erza made an attempt to step out, Gajeel grabbed her arm, "Wait, there may be some of my father's men. Let me check it out first." Erza nodded and the dragon prince slipped through the door and disappeared. Everyone waited anxiously as a minute passed by, then four, then ten.

Levy whispered, "Should we—" She was inturpted by Erza's raised hand, as the knight motioned to the shadow moving outside of the tunnel. The cracked opened door opened wider to reveal the worried face of Gajeel.

"We're clear. In fact, there is no one out here at all."

"We will worry about that later," Erza replied curtly as she opened the stone door more to let everyone out, Elfman having to duck under from his large size.

"Where to next?" Mirajanne spoke quietly, staying close by her siblings' side.

Lucy was looking down the marble hall, not noticing the wall's vines breaking apart and moving towards her, "I feel him down that way." She said, almost to herself.

"That's the way to the throne room." Levy walked up next to her friend, ignoring the vines that caressed her as they stretched to be closer to the day-bringer.

"Then that's where he must be." Lucy said as she walked the way to the throne room, knowing the others were right behind her. Those unused to the palace's exquisite beauty looked around in awe as they took in the white interior and the perfect harmony of nature that came to life as Lucy got near them, but as they got closer and closer to the throne room, Levy noticed that all the vegetation usually blooming with life, was dead and dry until Lucy passed them. This must have been the works of Lucy's brother; it was the only explanation of why the thriving castle would be in such a dead and dormant state. Lucy's large wings stretched to every corner of the hall, making the effort to bring Levy's home back to the beauty it had once been. The dark fog that had been everywhere they went thickened. The company of ten halted as they reached the giant door, its once beautiful stone carvings covered by the eerie fog. Instead of it being a door to the throne room, it seemed more like the door to Hades, and Levy couldn't shake the crawling feeling that ran up all over her body. Her mind screamed at her to turn around, that what was behind the door was unnatural in every way, but she stifled it as Lucy grabbed the now rusted gold handles and swung the large doors open.

The fog parted as they slowly walked in, so tense that many of them jumped when a deep voice called out, "Welcome, Cleionna."

They all halted when finally, a dark figure was seen sitting on the giant torn tree. Levy gasped when she saw what had once been an ancient protector and was now nothing more then two large halves of a dead tree. Dark shadows that had no noticeable form flew around the tree and followed the man as he jumped down and walked into a red beam of light that came from the moon. The first thing Levy noticed was that he was beautiful, and his looks surprised her. He did not have an old frightening face, nor the body of a monster like she had originally imagined. No, he had a strong and lean build and such white skin that it reflected the moon's red rays. He was sculpted to perfection, and was so much like Lucy yet not at the same time. His face, though he was in fact a man, held a boyish charm, his hair falling down into his black and blood red eyes, but when she looked into those eyes, she saw the evil that had taken place there. His eyes, oh gods above his eyes, they held no emotion but were hardened in a resolved manner that made her shiver. He wore only black Arabic pants that hung low on his waist. Everyone behind Lucy watched his every move as he waved his hand and materialized a black and gold robe and grinning at the as he gracefully put it on.

"Zeref." Lucy greeted stiffly.

The man sauntered to the middle of the room with a pout on his face, "Now is that any way to greet your beloved brother?"

Lucy, despite Natsu's protest, walked forward as well, "I believe you told me not to call you brother."

A hint of surprise was in the dark-bringer's eyes but was quickly replaced with greed, "Why my _Aryante_, I did not believe you would remember."

"Of course I would, Zeref. You have always been important to me." Lucy said softly as she finally stood in front of him.

That was when suspicion lurked through Zeref's features, "Am I?"

"Zeref, let us stop this now. We have both made many mistakes in the past, but we can forget all that; so please, please cease this destruction."

The siblings of light and dark stared at each other until Zeref broke out in humorless laughter. The nine behind Lucy all exchanged wary glances as the dark-bringer laughed until tears graced his eyes.

Wiping them off he continued, "Oh you almost had me, my dear. Here I thought you had come to beg forgiveness, or perhaps join my side once again, but I see you have not learned your lesson. I would think you would be smarter then those two over there." He waved his hand in boredom over towards the two slumped figures.

"Father!" Levy cried out as she recognized one of the small withered forms. She ran towards the Elf king and picked him up in her arms.

"No... No, no no _no_." She sobbed as she took in the long-dried blood on his head, his crushed neck, and his dead eyes that looked at nothing. All this time she had a hope, a silent pray that her father would be alright, but now the harsh facts lay before her and she could not ignore them. He had done everything for his kingdom and for her. He had loved her, and she wished she had gotten to say she loved him back one last time. She closed his eyelids and stood up as she realized she had to protect everything he fought for, protect his kingdom—no _her _kingdom now.

Gajeel watched the crying princess from afar when his eyes moved towards the other still figure not far away. Walking over he looked down at the black-crusted man and was surprised to see it was his own father, King Acnologia. He had no idea how a man as powerful as his father had been defeated, but then again he guessed it was none other then blackey over there. He felt no sorrow as he looked at the hollow shell of the man who claimed to be his father. He was no father, no righteous ruler, and the only remorse Gajeel felt was that he had not been the one to end his life. _I'm sorry I didn't avenge you, Rogue. _

While everyone was distracted by the sudden news of both kings death, Zeref took the chance to make his move. In a blur he had Lucy in his arms, his shadows wrapping them together like dark ribbons.

"Oye!" Natsu yelled out, as he fought against Gildart's and Elfman's arms.

"Stop Natsu," Gildarts strained, "She has not given us the signal yet."

Zeref ignored the ruckus of the pink _ai dragon_ and kept his attention on his prize. He stroked Lucy's cheek, relishing the pain that sparked in her eyes, "Would you like to know my plan now dear _sister_?" He didn't wait for her to respond, "For centuries I thought on what would be the best punishment for you who wronged me, I thought and thought until at last, it came to me. Are you ready for this?" He asked cheerfully, "I am going to destroy _everything_ you care about. Yes, cliché, but get this my Aryante: I will kill every creature, every living thing on this gods-forsaken land, every one of your precious creations, and when everything you have worked for is destroyed, you will have no choice to come running to me." Lucy jerked, but the shadows tightened around her, "Finally it will be just like old times: you and me and a barren world. You will have no choice _but_ to love me!"

Lucy tried to speak, but Zeref covered her mouth with his cold hand, "There still is a way to prevent all that Cleionna, just commit yourself to me and only me and I will 'cease this destruction'"

Lucy in response bit his hand, shooting her light out against her opposite. Her shadow binds disappeared and she shot back to her friends. Natsu rushed towards her and pulled her in a hug, murmuring in her hair before she gently pushed away from him to turn towards her brother, her eyes shining, "I am sorry brother, but I will never be yours. Our conversation ends here." Zeref's eyes darted wildly between Natsu and his sister, "And one more thing: I am no longer Cleionna, I am Lucy."

Fury took hold in the dark-bringer's eyes as he witnessed the two grasp hands, "Fine then _Lucy_, I will start by killing off you companions one by one." He grinned, and the battle began.

* * *

Levy breathed heavily with exhaustion as she dodged yet another whip of shadows that was thrown her way, sending two dead vines towards her attacker. The throne room had been sent into chaos in mere seconds, as the party of ten expanded around the large outdoor room. They had been fighting for at least an hour and had gotten nowhere. Erza sprinted around the room with her inhuman speed, cutting and slashing all of Zeref's whips that got in her way. Lisanna and her siblings, along with Gildarts, had put on their _minya helma_ and charged towards the source of the assaults, only to be tossed back before they reached him. Gajeel and Natsu had taken domain in the sky, rocketing down in a flurry of leathery wings and sharp claws, attacking with surprising force, but were stopped every time by a wall of shadows. Cana shot arrows from atop of a fallen pillar, her aim perfect though never reaching her true target. How could he stop all ten of their attacks? It made no logical sense to Levy how a being, though as powerful as he was, could defend himself constantly without breaking a sweat. The only one getting even close enough to him was his counterpart, Lucy, but she herself had been weakened when he had held her in his black bindings.

She jerked to hear Mirajanne's panicked roar and watched in horror as a blur of white fur and black spots dodged Zeref's shadow blades and leaped with fangs bared and claws out. The unearthly man turned towards the snow leapord, his face only showing uninterest as he dodged the flying cat, grabbed her hind leg and flung her to the southern wall. The large cat yelped as she made impact with the wall and crumbled to the floor. Her sister and brother rushing towards the still leopard.

A loud war cry gave out, and Levy turned to see Erza, wielding two swords now, quickened her steps and slashed her glinting blades at Zeref. Her target whirled to the side, sending a shadow whip her way, but the knight rushed to the side and advanced again. Like extended arms, she reaped her swords with speed and grace, a decent match against whatever the dark-bringer's imagination made to protect himself. Side-stepping away from another attack, Erza lunged, her swords pointed and ready for the kill, but Zeref grabbed the blades with his bare hands, ignoring the inky black blood that oozed her swords.

"So you do bleed," Erza smiled in triumph.

"Hmph, not as much as you will dear knight." Zeref chuckled and ripped the twin swords form her grasp while one of his shadows lifted the scarlet hair woman up only to slam her against the floor. Natsu rushed towards Zeref to aid the knight, but Zeref grabbed the pink dragon's head and swung him down against the already injured Erza. The two skidded across the ruined marble in a tangle of armor and wings, unable to get up.

Zeref looked around at the disarray, and bursted into another fit of maniacal laughter, "Is this all you got_ Aryante_? I must say I am disappointed." He gushed and turned to the worn out Lucy that now was grasped by her brother's shadow whips again. Her head hung low and her just heaved in exhaustion. Levy was about to run to her friend, but was stopped by the wall that was Gajeel, who had landed in front of her, refusing her passage.

Zeref slowly walked towards the immobile Lucy and grabbed her chin, "Are you ready to give up?"

"Never," Lucy rasped.

Zeref's check twitch and he turned his gaze to Gajeel, one of the only ones still standing, "Then watch your friends die." In a blink of an eye a shadow blade raced towards the dragon prince.

"No!" Levy cried out and with all her might she pushed Gajeel out of the way, but it was too late for her. Blinding pain exploded throughout her body so intense that spots bloated her vision and she screamed so loud it echoed across the room, until a soft forgiving numbness took her over. She looked down to see the makeshift blade sticking through her chest. It was an odd sight, seeing so much of her own blood. She knew she should have been afraid, or at least in more pain, but the wound and the way her blood spread like a blossoming red rose was beautiful. Her head sluggishly turned to the dragon on the floor, staring up at her in horror.

"Gajeel," She smiled weakly. She wanted to go to him, tell him it would all be okay, but the world around her blurred as she crumbled like a doll, dropped and forgotten on the cold marble floor.

* * *

"Pixie!" Gajeel yelled desperately at the broken elf in his arms, "Pixie wake up!" He shook her slouched form and attempted to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. "Please, I beg you Levy wake up." His shoulders shook as the sobs took him over. Could he protect no one he loved? Was fate this cruel? He clung to the Elf princess with all his might, afraid she really might disappear forever.

"Levy…" Lucy whispered. Pain took hold in every bone of her body as the realization hit her. "No, Levy, no," Her power sparked as she wailed for her friend. Her cry shook everything in the room and her black bindings disappeared as her whole being seemed to absorb the air around her. The winged woman fell to her knees, her body shaking with everything around her. Everyone watched in fear as the pressure built around her until finally she raised her tear-stained face to the sky and screamed.

The pressure exploded as an invisible wave force destroyed everything. Pillars fell, the floor crumbled beneath them, and those who were near her were flung back from her power. The debris and crushed pillars raised in the air as they swirled around the grief-stricken woman in a sudden tornado. Gajeel shielded the small body of the fallen princess as pebbles bit and scratched his skin. He noticed the others protecting each other as well. Zeref was caught in the middle of it and attempted to use his shadows as a shield, but Lucy continued to scream in emotional pain as she curled up on the floor. Her hair whipped in golden strands and her whole being shined like the sun that Gajeel had to cover his eyes for a moment. Suddenly it all stopped, the rocks fell to the floor and the room ceased to rumble in Lucy's earthquake. Though the wind had stopped as well, Lucy's hair continued to fly around her face. The original slowly lifted herself to look at the man who, in her eyes, was no longer her brother. Zeref breathed in as he took in her ferocious beauty. Her sweet chocolate brown eyes were now orbs of golden light. Gold shined through her veins and her wings rose with magnificent power.

"You," Her voice was as soft as thunder, "You did this."

Zeref whipped the sweat from his face, tilting his head with a calm smile on those colorless lips, "That's right I—" but he was unable to finished as Lucy gathered the pressure around herself and charged at her opposite with the speed of light. The dark-bringer yelled out in surprise as she crushed him with her force, sending him flying towards the wall. In mid-air Zeref used his black wings to catch himself and shot back towards Lucy.

"Yes, my _Aryante_, let me feel your sorrow!" He rejoiced as he rushed at her in a swarm of dark shadows. The fierce woman that had taken Lucy's place dodged his advance, grabbing his wing and breaking it in her hand. Zeref hissed in pain and wrapped his legs around Lucy's neck, using his force to smash her to the ground. Lucy in return smashed him down as well, not willing to give him the upper hand. The two quickly became a blur of black and gold, too fast for normal eyes to see their battle. If this was what happened when the two originals fought, Gajeel was glad he was not there for the first time. He was only able to catch the sight of a wing here, a fist there. The only physical proof was the broken pillars being annihilated into dust from being too close. They zoomed through the air, though the black much slower then the gold. It was clear who was winning and the black blur was thrown down to the ground in one final show of strength. The floor cracked and smoke covered every corner of the room. Gajeel coughed and watched in awe as the dust parted to reveal the glowing Lucy standing over a still Zeref.

Lucy turned and picked up one of Erza's forgotten swords and raised it above her head.

"Goodbye," she whispered, "_Brother._" And with that she slammed the blade into Zeref's shriveled heart. The beautiful man screeched and withered, desperately trying to cling to anything that could help him. The only sign of emotion on the golden goddess's face was the single gold tear before she twisted the blade and pulled it out.

The wild shadows flew around the dying body of the dark-bringer, but Lucy paid no attention to the small slashes that cut her smooth skin. She dropped the bloody blade as the gold in her eyes faded to reveal those soft brown ones, her hair stopped moving and her glow seemed just a bit dimmer as she looked down at the man who had been by her side since the beginning.

Zeref coughed and said something unintelligible, to which Lucy leaned down to hear better.

"Thank you." He whispered, then closed his eyes and allowed his now-free spirit to leave.

Lucy stared at the hollow body of the man who had caused her so much grief and pain, but she had forgotten the centuries upon centuries of pain he went through from being born with such an awful consuming power that, in the end, had taken him over. Closing his lids she stood up and looked around the destruction of the room. Her companions looked at her in a new light, and Mirajanne—now in human form—cautiously stepped back with her unconscious sister gathered in her arms. Natsu and Erza slowly walked over to the stiff woman as if afraid she would burst again. Before Natsu could reach her, she turned and started walking towards Gajeel and her fallen friend.

Kneeling down she swept the bright blue strands off of Levy's cold face and placed the other on her wound, closing it with the healing life energy of her powers. Once the gap in Levy's chest was closed, Lucy shut her eyes and concentraited.

"She's still alive." Lucy breathed.

"What?" Gajeel barked, but nonetheless held hope in his voice, "That's impossible, her heart stopped beating." Everyone gathered around the three to hear more.

"You forget I am a being of life and light Gajeel, I can still sense a faint beating that you would not have been able to feel or hear." She smiled when Gajeel muttered something like, "I don't think any of us could forget that."

Lucy turned back to Levy and placed two glowing hands over the princess's heart, "Come on Levy, Its not time for you to leave us." Lucy's life magic glowed brighter and Gajeel had to turn away once again. The light faded and they turned to look at the elf once again, holding their breathes in hope of a miracle, and sure enough Gajeel was blessed with the sight of her thick lashes fluttering open to reveal the honey eyes he had grown to love.

"Wha—" Levy questioned weakly until she was engulfed in familiar scaled arms.

"Don't you dare speak Pixie," Gajeel chocked with joy. Levy looked around in confusion and took in the crowd of her companions as they cheered and looked at her with teary eyes. She was about to speak again when Gajeel caught her lips in a kiss that rivaled the one in the forest. His kiss spoke wonders of the desperation, hope, and love he had for her. So it was only her job to respond with the same love as well, right? She heard hoots and laughter and a yelp of surprise from Lucy as Natsu had captured a kiss of his own, pouring his worry and happiness of their survival into the kiss he gave her. Lucy giggled against his lips, allowing his contagious joy to consume her in the best of ways. Gajeel and Levy broke apart, to which the dragon prince grinned with his own more-concealed joy.

"Welcome back, Levy."

* * *

**I hope you guys don't hate me for throwing that little twist in there(; Don't worry I would never _actually_ kill Levy haha. Thank you guys so much for your support, and don't forget about the poll (located on my profile) I won't put "completed" just yet incase y'all think I should write 1-2 epilogue chapters (and what you would want them to be about). Love you all! (seriously though I do...) **

**Until next time!**


	15. Epilogue Chapters Coming!

**Happy to announce that epilogue chapters are on their way! This decision was not necessarily because of votes for it, but because of the two many unanswered questions. Now I mean "chapters" because I possibly have to divide it all up. I was so intent on finishing I forgot a lot of details (****whoops).**

**Special thanks to ****Compluces**** and ****Varentena**** for really looking at my story and asking the questions I had not asked myself. You two have definitely opened my eyes and helped me grow as a writer through you recent reviews, so thank you for that. Writers will never grow if they only get positive feedback, sometimes critic is needed as well! Will start on those unanswered questions right away! **

**Until then!**


	16. Epilogue Part 1

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for disappearing again, all I'll say is I was focused on graduation and then was out of the country for awhile. I was going to write one big Epilogue, but it was getting pretty long and I thought y'all had waited long enough; so, I am splitting them up into two parts.**

**Enjoy the first part!**

* * *

Erza stood in front of the ruined oak thrown, taking in the dry scratchy bark and the dead leaves that had fallen, decorating the floor as if a brown snowfall had taken place. The strong woman sensed that their world had lost something incredibly magnificent, a protector or guardian perhaps. She reached out, placing her scratched-up hand against the hard lifeless tree, tracing the way it roughly curved and broke in the middle with sharp spear-like edges. Erza remembered all the times she had been in this room, bowing before the _Cuila Galadh_ and her king. The way they both glowed when in contact was truly breathtaking. Every meeting, every sunrise and sunset she had seen under the tree's canopy had been the personification of a thriving kingdom for her. If she focused she could almost feel the small sun rays that poked through its past protection, or hear the bell-like rustling of the leaves when a traveling wind passed through. Now she was not guarded by those stretching branches as the early morning sun started to lift itself into the smoky sky, and when the wind passed through it only bounced off the ruined pillars, making her shiver for it was as cold as the marble she stood on.

The war was over, but her battle had just began. Her pointed ears twitched as she sensed someone come in and heard the quiet padding of soft feet. She did not turn around, she already knew it was the day-bringer from the way the dead vines stretched and breathed, coming back to life and the frigid room seemed just a tad bit warmer.

"Can you bring it back to life?" Erza did not turn around as she questioned her princess's, no queen's, friend, who was now behind her.

"No," Lucy looked down, "The Cuila Galadh was here way before Zeref and I were. Its origin will always be a mystery to me. Maybe I could, but it could take years. Even then, the tree would never reach its past glory."

Erza studied the tree one last time, "Shame." She knelt to touch a budding flower that had grown by the oak, its rapid growth a result from Lucy's presence. The elf knight wondered if this would be the last time she got to touch the soft petals of a flower, pretending not to notice the mournful face of the angelic woman who now stroked the tree lovingly.

"You will be missed, dear friend." Lucy whispered as she rested her forehead on its rough bark. The wind blew and echoed off of the broken marble, bringing a sorrowful song to comfort the original's loss, but no morning breeze would comfort Lucy. Straightening herself, she faced the kneeling Erza.

"You know Erza, you do not have to do this. You could stay by Levy's side; guide her in this time of need. I could always find someone else." Lucy reached out and placed a reassuring hand on Erza's gold and green shoulder plate, the woman had not even taken off her battle garb. Erza held back the small smile that tried to sneak past her walls. She knew she would not be the only one by the princess's side, an image of a certain dragon prince flashing into her mind. No, the princess would be just fine without her.

"No." Erza stood, "You may pretend everything is alright Lady Lucy," Erza faced the original, "But I know you haven't much time. I see the looming clouds, hear the wind's message just as clearly as you do. You need someone to balance your power, let me do my duty: to protect Princess Levian and her kingdom no matter what."

Lucy studied the scarlet haired woman for some time before nodding, "Alright."

Erza accepted the hand offered by Lucy and they walked to the center of the once-beautiful room. Broken stone, torn vines, and dry blood was its decoration now. How sad it was, to see something that had been so beautiful, to now be the mangled and dirty place it was now. After the battle had ended, Levy offered whatever beds she had in the castle, of course there was more then enough rooms with everyone in the castle mysteriously gone, but this allowed the worn out heroes to rest before they had to face the uncertain future of tomorrow. The palace had an eerie atmosphere as the servants and even the soldiers of the enemy kingdom had disappeared. Erza wondered if Zeref had killed them all, briefly letting herself to feel the grief of familiar faces that were no longer a part of this world. She would make sure they got a proper burial, body or no body.

Lucy kneeled down beside the stone-still body of her brother. Had she not known better, Erza could of easily mistaken him as just another beautiful marble statue. Looking at him now, she thought the killer looked innocent, almost peaceful and watched Lucy quietly grieve over the man he had once been before the darkness had taken him over. She knelt on both knees on the other side of the dead Zeref, waiting as Lucy brushed the messy black hair out of his closed eyes. She did not cry, the knight noticed, but there was a certain grief in her eyes that Erza had only witnessed a few times in her life.

Lucy looked up, catching Erza's fierce eyes with her warm chocolate ones, "I will ask again: Are you certain you want to do this?"

Erza bowed her head, "Yes."

"I have never done this before, it could hurt you, even kill you. I can not predict what all the world's darkness and sin could do to a person, it could overwhelm you."

"I am prepared for anything." Erza said curtly. She couldn't let herself feel doubt, not now. If she were to die, she would die with no regrets. She would die feeling fulfilled in everything she had accomplished, and she would die with a knight's honor: fighting for her princess to her very last breath.

Lucy nodded again, accepting her final decision. Without another word Lucy pulled out a jagged looking dagger from her brother's robe, "This was my brother's favorite," She said quietly as she stroked the shiny, deadly edges, "I hope you take good care of it."

"I will." Erza insured, hoping she sounded as assuring as she wanted.

Lucy moved her brother's black hair out of the way once again and slid the dagger reverently across his white forehead. Inky blood oozed out slowly and Lucy wiped her finger across the blood, carefully keeping the bloody teardrop from falling, "Lean forward."

Erza leaned closer to the golden woman. Lucy gingerly pressed her bloody finger against Erza's own smooth forehead, drawing the symbol of a crescent moon. Once finished, she took the elf's hands in her own, placing one over Zeref's beat-less heart.

Taking a deep breath Lucy closed her eyes, "In the name of the Day-bringer, Cleionna, I command you, dark powers of this world and beyond, to awaken." Lucy's hair moved as if she were underwater, her golden strands swaying and catching the little light that had risen from the horizon. The glowing woman was not who Erza was fixated on, but the liquid shadows that started pouring out of Zeref's blue lips. Creeping out, it spread its pit less self out over the man's robe, bubbling and slushing until it was floating slowly up into the air before gathering in an ever-moving ball. Erza was disgusted by the physical looks of the power that was about to become hers, but then again she was happy that if anyone was going to cage this evil, it would be her.

"Zeref, the one who brings death and destruction, I chain you to the vessel of Erza Scarlett, Knight of Edhelos, to forever live within her." The thick shadows seemed to fight against some invisible power as it tried to surround itself around Lucy, attempting to take her over, to pollute her, but shrinking away from her light with a hiss every time it got too close. Lucy closed her eyes tighter, straining to keep the dark being under control, "Erza Scarlett do you accept the responsibility of the dark-bringer?"

"I do." Erza whispered, having a hard time voicing the words out as she faced the thing that could be her doom, or her power.

"Then may you evermore walk this land and the lands beyond as the dark-bringer." Lucy said firmly as she gave one final shove against the shadows, sending them flying at Erza.

Erza had expected pain, yet she had not anticipated the kind of pain this ceremony would give her. The shadows surrounded her, wrapping their slimy grasp around her sending searing pain to all her senses, the pain of a dark fire consuming her whole and setting her ablaze. This was what the world's darkness felt like manifested, and Erza felt true fear for the first time. Slowly, like torture, it crawled into her mouth, her ears, even coating her eyes in eternal darkness. She wanted to scream. This brave, apparently fearless knight wanted to scream, but couldn't. No, the shadows continued to take over her body as her limbs convulsed with the fiery feeling spreading to touch the inside of her, polluting any light or joy she once had. Her surroundings became completely dark, like a void that one could be lost in forever. Screams of past deaths and angry whispers echoed in her ears, relaying the horrors of lives that were lost because of injustice, black hands reached up from every corner of her murky surroundings, grabbing her, scratching her, pulling her down to hell—wanting to punish all that they thought she represented. Her whole world was a pit and her breathing was coming out in short gasps, coughing up inky black liquid only for it to crawl up her body once again and enter into her mouth. Madness, this was what madness felt like. The feeling of losing her mind completely, wandering this darkness forever actually scared her. Again she tried to scream, but no sound came out. Was she dying? She didn't know, she was so lost and confused, but when she thought her spirit was about to break, she heard a voice. This voice was not haunting or unforgiving like the others, but instead held love and a different kind of desperation.

Erza looked up to see a light, small, but nonetheless there in her pitch-black world. Reaching out, she tried desperately to touch the light and as she stretched, the light stretched itself to her as well, warming her in one ray, but this one ray allowed Erza the hope for escape. As it got closer it took form of a familiar flawless hand. Erza actually let out a sob as she finally grasped that light, her surroundings swirling uncontrollably before coming to a halt. She blinked and found Lucy leaning over her, once again in the thrown room. The woman would have let out a laugh, if it had not been for the tears running down her cheeks. Now she understood why Zeref had lost his mind, and also why he had become obsessed with Lucy. She was his only anchor, the only light that did not wither immediately after his touch. Erza reached a weak hand to touch Lucy's cheek. The woman winced, it obviously hurting her, but let the new dark-bringer to take hold of the light for just a second.

"I did not expect it to go out of control like that, Erza I am so sorry."

Erza could only blink and pull herself up to a sitting position, ignoring the pain that shot all through her body in protest. Her sense felt like they were going into overload. The light was much to bright, the scratching on the floor from the palace mice was more of a booming sound against her ears, and she could taste the air, yes taste the sorrow, the love, and the memories of the room. The room was not surrounded in darkness anymore, but she could feel the settled fire in her veins, hear the whispers of the nameless voices prompting her to grab the day-bringers neck and strangle the insulting life out of her. Erza swallowed, knowing these voices and thoughts were not hers, but that did not make it any less disturbing.

She lifted a hand, seeing the snake-like shadows winding around her fingers, begging to be used. What power she felt, a power that made her fear herself and the confident control she thought she had. This roaring lion inside her made her fingers itch. _You can control this, just breath._

"Thank you," She rasped, "For saving me."

Lucy smiled, "You saved yourself by pulling yourself out of the shadows."

Erza's brows knitted in confusion, "No, I saw your hand, it was reaching out to me."

"I merely showed you the right path to take." Lucy shrugged.

Erza looked down at her hands again, wanting to shield herself from the new sights, sounds, and tastes, "I do not know how to control this."

"It's okay," Lucy placed a hand over hers, "I will teach you, I have a plan. Now, why don't we go wake the others?" She stood, pulling Erza up with her with a grunt. When she almost fell again, the former knight realized something heavy was on her back, making her lose her balance. Looking behind her she was taken aback by some of the most beautiful raven wings attached to her shoulder blades. The black wings shined against the early morning light, having no color yet reflecting them all at the same time. She reached to stroke a careful hand over the soft feathers; barely believing they were there. The weight would take some time getting used to, but Erza felt the same itch in her fingers on the her shoulder blades, wishing to spread these new wings and see just how fast and far they could take her. She looked up at Lucy; eyes filled with a surprisingly large amount of emotion, in return the last original gave her a bright, knowing smile. "Welcome to the family, Sister."

* * *

Levy was rudely awoken from her deep sleep by a sudden harsh light flooding into her room. With a groan the princess squinted to see her best friend in all her sunny glory holding open her green curtains with an annoyingly bright grin. They had just killed an evil demon-person, why could they not at least sleep in a couple more hours? Levy thought as she turned over and attempted to shut out her persistent friend with her warm covers and silken sheets. It had been strange for the princess to sleep in her own bed. With the castle so quiet it was almost like they were the last ones living in this world, but the princess knew matters that could not be avoided waited for her just outside the walls. Whispers and rumors were sure to have spread all over the capital. Her people were probably scared and confused and she needed to fix that. Her dreams had been filled with the reacquiring events from the night before: her kiss in the woods, the feeling of being stabbed by Zeref's shadows, the warmth of being brought back. Nightmares and dreams had combined, but Levy had not cared, for once she had gotten to sleep deeply without any interruptions.

"Come on Levy, its time to get up." Lucy whined. _Well… mostly without interruptions. _

"Just another couple minutes." She mumbled as she clung to her covers that Lucy was trying to force off.

"How are you supposed to be a queen when you can't even get up?" Levy felt her bed creak as Lucy sat down beside her.

"Royal duties can wait five minutes."

"But Prince Gajeel can not." Lucy snickered.

Levy shot up, face red, as she glared at her friend, "Natsu has had too much of an influence on you."

Lucy had the nerve to lift a relaxed shoulder in a half-shrug, "I will take that as a compliment." Her friend's smile shifted to a more serious look, "But it is time we address the new problem of what to do next, we cannot put this off."

Levy sighed and made her way to her closet, "I know, let me get dressed."

Just twenty minutes later, most of the tired but rested party was gathered around an intricate wooden table with an etched map of all of Iantica on it. Levy had always loved this room, fondly remembering the times she played by her Father's feet when he met with his court advisors. Yes, she would always hold wonderful memories of this room. The princess picked nonexistent lent off her simple yellow dress, waiting for their meeting to start. For some reason she had been disgusted by the vast pick of laces, silks, and velvets in her closet. Why did a girl need so many dresses? She had never really noticed them before so when she saw them, she couldn't bring herself to wear something so legsurious while outside these walls people we in confusion and fear. Yes, the soft well-made dress with its white linning and laced up bodice was much better for this occasion. Maybe if circumstances were different, she would have been able to wear this into town, like a normal girl. Levy sighed and looked around to study the people around her. Lisanna was currently starting a fire in the fireplace—it's opening and thick beams decorated with gold and copper—refusing to think about any kind of future before warming up the room. Her siblings and their friends, Cana and Gildarts, sat at the table across from Levy, quietly talking aside from an occasional dramatic outburst from the oldest one in the room. Levy's eyes shifted to Gajeel who leaned against the wall in a corner watching the newborn flames rise in the fireplace, far enough away from the group to still be apart of the conversation. Natsu snoozed on one of the room's velvet benches by the door with his arm over his face and his loud snores a warning for no one to wake him. Levy did not see Erza or Lucy just yet, although she had just been with her friend. It was clear they were waiting for the original before starting the meeting; after all she had been alive before any of their kind was made.

Levy's ears perked as she heard footsteps approaching. The others stopped their conversations to look at the large white-wood doors, waiting for them to open. Sure enough, they did, revealing Lucy in her favorite white dress that flowed down to kiss the floor. Lucy looked around until her eyes caught Levy's, smiling that familiar smile and walked in, her wings taking more then enough space.

"I am glad to see you all have slept well." Lucy hummed as she floated in. Lisanna snorted and shaking her head in good-nature, probably due to the fact that the beast had never slept in such soft beds in all her life. Lucy sat down next to Levy, well not before waking Natsu by hitting him over the head.

"Are we ready to get started?" Lucy asked.

"Wait," Levy looked around in confusion, "Where's Erza?" The room was silent. Levy didn't know if she should take this as a good thing or bad thing, so she decided to turn to her friend with questioning eyes.

Lucy sighed, "I guess I can't keep it from you any longer. Erza, come on in." Levy shot her gaze towards the room's entrance and gasped. In stepped a woman who was but a shadow of Erza Scarlett. Her knight, her _friend_, floated in with a face Levy did not recognize. Before her stood a dark being of shadows and death, with abyss-like wings that stretched to the corners of the room. Shadows danced around her fingertips in praise, praise of her darkness and the destruction she could bring. Black markings slashed across her smooth arms and face like whip marks and her once-fierce fire eyes where fierce as they were void: Black and pit-less with an occasional flicker of a dying flame. She was an angel of death, so beautiful and ferocious in every way. The only thing that was the same about this person Levy held close to her heart was her bright scarlet hair that moved with the formless shadows that flew around her, and her pointed ears—the only proof of her past lineage. Erza walked in, seeming to suck in the color of the room. Levy noticed that her friend did not touch anything, nor did she sit down when she reached the table.

"Erza…" Levy breathed, before standing up to tower, well lean slightly, over the sitting Lucy, "What have you _done_?"

Lucy did not meet her eyes, "I needed something to balance my power Levy, you knew this was going to happen."

"I know but, but that didn't mean you needed to do it right away! We could have waited, we could have talked about it and—"

"And what? Let some unknown disaster kill more innocent people? Erza wanted to do this Levy, she wanted to protect you."

"I don't need protection!" Levy screamed. Lucy blinked at her friend's outburst, finally looking up at her. All eyes were on the princess who clutched the back of her chair like it was a lifeline, hiding her face with a curtain of blue hair.

"All you two ever talk about is protecting me." She whispered, "How am I supposed to ever grow or learn with any of you constantly holding my hand? I can't… I can't…" She sucked in, "I can't protect anyone that way. When is it my turn?" She held her friend's hand, "Let _me _protect you once in awhile."

"You have grown, princess." Everyone looked up at Erza, her eyes endless and her voice strong, "You do not see it, but you are not the young lady I was looking after. Your heart has shifted to something more precious then any magic. People flock to you, look to you for wisdom and compassion. I hope someday you will understand that that is why people like us," She motioned to everyone in the room, "Can't help but want to keep you from harm."

"But because of that, you had to take this evil all on yourself!" Levy pushed.

"And that was my decision." Erza closed her eyes only to open them again, "There was no other Levy, and there was no time. Let us move from this and discuss the positions the kingdoms are in."

"How are you even here? I mean both of you in the same room?" Natsu asked, interrupting the heartfelt argument.

Lucy let out a small laugh, always impressed by Natsu's bad timing, "Erza is still new to this power. Yes it is uncomfortable, but it is not draining my powers just yet. Now, I agree with Erza that we must move on, Levy if you would please." She prompted gently. All eyes were on the princess once again, forcing her to put her unanswered questions aside. Sighing, she pulled out her notes and the old leather journal and began.

"First of all, I want to thank each and every one of you for your courageous actions in saving my kingdom. I know you all had your own reasons to fight, your own kingdom to save, but from the bottom of my heart, I thank you," Levy bowed her head slightly looking the part of a humble queen before going on, "As many of you know, our people have taken quite the hit. From the war started by a single murder of the Strauss's father, and then was influenced by King Acnologia, we have lost thousands of lives on each side, soldiers, royalty," Levy glanced at Gajeel, "and innocent citizens. The numbers are unclear since we have not truly had the time to count them, but it is safe to say there might be more then a little tension between the kingdoms."

Lisanna mumbled something like, "You got that right."

"Then it came to each of our attention that our world was dying because of the imbalance of Lucy and Zeref, and Zeref's power tipping the scale. Kelvedor is in a drought, Naurnos's volcanos poisoning the land, and as far as we know, Edhelos was unharmed due to the _Cuila Galadh_. Zeref's return to this land caused the destruction of all the cottages, buildings, and its owners," Levy had to take a deep breath to slow her racing heart, "Erza taking on Zeref's powers solves the question on how to balance the scale again, am I correct Lucy?"

"I believe so." Lucy nodded.

"Then we can assume that the world will heal it self, or in time with our help we can bring it back to life once again. The fact of the _Cuila Galadh_ is gone does cause some concern, since its origins were still a mystery, but I believe the answer will come in time. The next question is how we null the harsh feelings of the kingdoms and rebuild the sense of security, any suggestions?" Levy looked around, but was only met with awkward silence. Each person looked to the other for the answer, but no one spoke.

"Ahem." A soft voice cleared. Levy looked up to see the tentative hand of Mirajanne, "May I speak, Your Highness?"

"Please," Levy motioned for her to go on, "And we've been over this: call me Levy, Mirajanne. We are all equals here."

Mirajanne nodded before standing, "Our kingdoms have been split for so long. As you have said Levy, there are harsh feelings towards each other, and they may always be there, but I believe the only solution is to unite the kingdoms as one."

"That ain't possible," Gajeel spoke, "Riots would break out everywhere if they were forced under someone not of their kind. Also, hasn't Kelvedor never had a ruler besides an occasional chief?"

"That is true," Cana yawned, "But that is because of our people's fear of discrimination between the races."

Levy who had been in deep though perked up, "What about you Lucy? You know this land and its people probably better then all of us. You are not an elf, _ai dragon_, or beast, you could unite us all."

Lucy was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I appreciate the thought Levy, but after today, Erza and I are returning to Arvandor."

"What?" Natsu snapped.

"I must go back to see what has become of my people, my _own_ kingdom. I need to see it for myself and Erza must learn to control her powers. It is better if she is far away from Iantica to do this."

"But… if you leave…" Levy struggled to get her words out.

"We will visit, now that the _Cuila Galadh_ is gone, I will be able to come and go as I please." Lucy tried to give a reassuring smile, but Levy knew it was more complicated then that. The sound of a chair being knocked over made her jump as she turned to see Natsu rushing over to them, his eyes ablaze.

"You can't do that to us, _to me." _He bit out as he kneeled before Lucy, "I love you Lucy, and you plan on leaving me behind? No, that is not happening."

Lucy placed her hand on his cheek, "I know this is hard Natsu, but this is something that I must do. I promise on my life magic that I will return to you, to all of you, so please don't make that face." Natsu grunted and stormed to the furthest corner of the room, clearly not accepting this just yet and giving the message that they would talk more about it later.

"We can discuss this more after," Levy said with a pointed look at Lucy, "I agree with the combining of kingdoms but the question remains: how?"

"What about a counsel?" Lisanna suggested quietly.

"What?" Levy asked, not quite hearing her.

Lisanna shrugged, "A counsel. We could have representatives from each race to form a counsel that equally rules over the kingdoms. They would be different branches and each branch could have a leader or something. One might have more control over the land they might have more knowledge of, but they have to follow the rules set by the counsel that we can appoint."

Everyone looked at Lisanna in shock, Mirajanne spoke, "That's… that's actually a really smart idea."

A muscle in Lisanna's forehead twitched and she gave a tight smile, "I can have smart ideas_, sister_."

Mirajanne just laughed and patted the younger sibling's head, "There, there."

Erza spoke next, "So who will be on the counsel? I believe the best chance is to have at least two from each race in it."

"You're right and I believe we have most of our representatives in this very room." Lucy smiled.

"Okay! Enough of your searching," Gildarts suddenly rose, "I will graciously take the place as the—Ouf!" He was stopped by his daughter who elbowed him _graciously _in the stomach. Ignoring his crash to the floor she smiled, "I believe my father and I are not cut out for that kind of business, I will be happy enough just running my tavern in peace."

Lucy let a nervous laugh, "Alright then. Strauss siblings," They all looked up, "Will you serve your people by being the representatives for Kelvedor?"

Mirajanne and Elfman looked to their little sister, "Its not like I was doing a great job before." She sulked.

Lucy just smiled, "You three know the hardships of your people better then anyone. I believe your past mistakes will be crucial for a better future."

"Sheesh, you don't have to get all mystical." Lisanna rolled her eyes.

Mira and Elfman exchanged a look, "We would be honored to serve." Mira smiled.

"Good. You three can talk amongst yourselves to discuss who your leader might be." Lucy nodded, "Gajeel and Natsu, would you be the representatives for Naurnos?"

"What?" Natsu turned from his corner, "Why me?"

Lucy blushed before looking away, "You're an excellent fighter and a loyal friend to many of us now. Plus you always know how to ease the tension." She joked as everyone laughed his or her agreement.

Natsu scratched his head, "Ah, only if Gajeel agrees to being the leader."

Gajeel looked up from his quiet area, eyes meeting Levy's, "I will, but only to fix what my father destroyed during his reign."

"Perfect, then its decided." Lucy said.

"Also, I know someone who might be a good addition to the Naurnos branch," Gajeel scratched his nose, uncomfortable with asking, "His name is Lily, he used to be a friend of mine before he was banished from Naurnos by my father long ago, but he is loyal as he is smart."

Erza interjected, "Then I propose that you bring this friend of yours when the counsel is established and everyone makes a vote."

"I'm guessing you and Lucy will be the representatives from Arvandor?" Levy asked to which Lucy looked at her in surprise.

"Arvandor is not a part of Iantica."

"No, but with the doors between the two dimension weaker, who knows if any of your people will come across to live here, or possibly cause trouble. It's better to prepare for a possible outcome then it take you by surprise; besides, it will make you visit more often." Levy smiled mischievously.

Lucy sighed, "Fine, but I cannot promise you we will come as often as you hope. Are you alright with this Erza?"

"It is my honor."

"Then it is settled," Levy smiled, "The counsel has been made."

"Slow down there, pixie." Gajeel raised a slim eyebrow.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Cana asked slowly.

Levy looked around in confusion until Lucy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "There is still the Edhelos branch to decide, and you, along with one or two of your choosing should be a part of it. Don't looked so confused Levy, your Edhelos's queen, so of course you would be in the counsel. You wanted to protect your people, well then what better way then protecting them yourself? Looking over them and being their eyes, ears, and mouth."

Levy should have expected this, but she couldn't help but be surprised that they actually wanted her on the counsel. If anything she was the weakest of them all. She didn't have Erza's strength, Lucy's wisdom, or even Lisanna's determination, or at least that's what _she_ thought, but with the expectant eyes of her comrades looking back at her made her think that maybe she did have something to offer, and that lit a small flame inside her heart.

"Alright," She smiled bright, "Then let us change this world, together."

* * *

**Yay first part done! Don't worry more is to come! Also I am sorry to any Lisanna fans because I realized she is definitely more OC, but hey I needed a revenge-y person. **

**Also I am doing my best to answer the questions but I am considering writing a ****sequel to this story, so some questions might not be answered and new characters might be mentioned. I wouldn't jump right into the sequel to give myself a break from the story, but you can expect new characters (yes I will be adding Gray) and new adventures! So thank y'all for your support and the next chapter will be the last!**


	17. Epilogue Part 2

**A/N Hellooooooo readers! I know... y'all are probably furious with me, thought I was dead, or both. I assure you I am alive and well and wish y'all could see I am on the ground apologizing profusely. I started college in August and was so caught up in the newness and awesomeness that I completely forgot I hadn't finished this story... talk about awkward, but here is the last "chapter" and I know I can promise you that there will be a sequel, and when you finish reading you will know why. As always: Enjoy!**

* * *

A Year Later

Cana scrubbed the stained bar counter with her rag, humming a simple tune of a lullaby she had thought had been long-forgotten. Moving her long wavy hair from her eyes she scanned the perfect chaos of her bar. Friends, family, and all the locals filled the tables in merriment once more. The war had ended over a year ago now, and the happiness in their once-run down village had almost restored itself to its past beauty. She couldn't help but smile at the flushed cheeks and off-key voices of her customers as they sang an old song about the legends of their land. They might never know that the stories of a grand tree, and two angels that started their world were all too true.

"Cana my beautiful dove!" A gruff voice called. Cana didn't need to pause her work as she smashed her father's head down on the bar counter with her free hand.

"Pipe down, you'll scare away the customers." She said with the same gruffness, yet more soft then usual.

"Why are you so mean to your old man?" Gildarts whined, but switched gears quickly before his daughter could reply, "But despite your rudeness, I have a surprise for you!"

She was about to make a comment concerning where he could put his surprise when in walked three familiar faces, faces she hadn't seen for almost a year.  
Cana dropped her rag, "Well look what the wind blew in, if it isn't the Strauss siblings!" She smiled as she rushed over to hug her friends. They each greeted her with a warm, much-needed embrace.

"It is good to see you again Cana." Mirajanne smiled. Cana didn't realize how much she missed Mirajanne's motherly smile until she saw it again.

"Ah there's my lovely felines!" Gildarts rushed over, who was stopped by Mirajanne's small hand.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mirajanne grinned again, this time with more of an evil glint.

The four of the laughed at Gildart's overdramatic reaction and the tension of too much time apart disappeared.

"Please have a seat, you all must be tired from your journey," Cana laughed, "You must have a lot of stories, where were you guys anyway?"

Lisanna shrugged and smiled, "Just traveling between Edhelos and here, repairing the damage left behind from the war." Cana studied Lisanna, there was more gentleness in her nature now; as if, well as if the end of the war took away the burdens she had been carrying for far too long.

Gildarts nodded as he sat down, "You three must be pretty busy with the Counsel."

Elfman nodded with him as well, "All in the days work of a man."

The three women rolled their eyes and Lisanna continued, "There was a lot of work to be done, there has been some riots about the combining of Kingdoms, but I think our people are slowly accepting it."

"It is easier to change their minds when we remind them that we are not ruling over them," Mirajanne sipped the tea Cana poured her, "We are merely spokesmen for the voices that can't be heard, though we have not really met with the other counsel members since our first meeting, I believe everyone is just trying to fix their own kingdom's damage first."

"Well that makes sense, but I wouldn't be surprised if Levy and Gajeel have been 'meeting' outside of their duties."

Mirajanne chimed in with her bell-like laugh, "No, I wouldn't be surprised either."

"We will have a meeting with all the counsel members in a month or so, but for now we can rest at home." Lisanna sighed, allowing herself to relax in the place she was most comfortable. It must have been hard for her, giving all those speeches to the very people she had rallied up for war, Cana thought.

"There's so much more to be done still," Mirajanne hummed thoughtfully, breathing in the hot steam of her tea as if to breathe in home, and breathe out her worries, "But that can wait until after a needed reunion, don't you think?"

Cana laughed and took a big swig of her ale before slamming down her mug, "Agreed."

They all laughed at her usual behavior, but quieted down to the sound of an unfamiliar patter.

"Is that…?" Mirajanne looked up with her thin brows raised.

Lisanna raised abruptly, "No, it couldn't be," she gasped and darted outside, with Cana and the others rushing behind her.

They flung open the worn out doors to see the skies open to shower their land with its blessing. Rain, something they hadn't seen in a long time came pouring down as if it had built up over the long years of drought. The clouds were gray, but to Cana, it was the most beautiful clouds she had ever seen in her life.

Cana and Lisanna couldn't contain their whoops and hollers as they danced around in the rain, not caring as they dirtied themselves with the mud puddles forming. Mirajanne twirled, gathering small cups of the clear liquid in her hands, drinking it, throwing it, looking very much like the water nymphs in the old legends. Gildarts and Elfman stood aside, relaying that even rain couldn't break their manly exterior, but Cana saw the twinkle in their eyes and her father's gentle smile.

How many years had it been since the skies opened? Cana couldn't remember, but all her whirling thoughts vanished like the sun behind those wonderfully dark clouds. Not before long, the whole town was dancing and twirling in the rain. One would think they were having a festival as they all hugged neighbors and strangers alike. They were one, all one as they cried tears of joy with the tears of the sky.

* * *

Lucy stood in the bright perfect sun, basking in it as if it gave her the energy to face the ruins around her. Clothed in all white, her flowing gown swayed back and forth as if dancing with the trees and thorny vines that had grown over the destruction of her land.

Opening her eyes, Lucy once again looked at the open room that held so many fond and dark memories for her. She walked, or floated really, on the cracked marble floors with new life peaking out between every nook and cranny, like small symbols of hope of what was to come. Here was where she had built her kingdom she thought when she touched a wall covered in thorns. From her touch deep red roses bloomed on the dead branches. Smiling softly she remembered the days she had sat near the still dry pond with her brother and subjects before everything had gone wrong.

"Lady Cleionna," a soft young voice called. Lucy smiled at the familiar voice and turned around to see her wonderful friend flying towards her in a frenzy. Lucy had missed that flurry of green feathers and blue hair that was Wendy.

"Wendy," Lucy laughed as the young _hini en vilya_ clumsily landed next to her, "I thought I told you to call me Lucy."

Wendy blushed and tugged the edges of her white skirt, "Ah, yes Lady Clei—I mean Lucy."

Lucy patted her head, "You've grown taller Wendy."

"Well, I would hope so in the past years," Wendy pouted, hating talking about her height, but those blue pigtails shook as she forced herself back on track, "I just came to give you the daily report."

"Ah… the daily report," Lucy scratched her cheek, "I had forgotten, well go ahead."

"Goodness Lady Lucy, you never take these things seriously!" Wendy crossed her arms and gave her mistress a scolding look.

Lucy's heart swelled in that moment, she could almost pretend that their years apart were nothing more then a bad dream, but it hadn't been. Her brother had destroyed most of her kingdom and their fellow _hini en vilyas_. Lucy hadn't known if anyone had survived at all, but when she and Erza had returned to Arvandor, she was overly relieved to find a small group of survivors that had been in hiding when Zeref took control. One of them was none other then Wendy.

"I'm sorry Wendy, I'll try my best from now on," Lucy gave Wendy a gentle smile.

Wendy blinked, taken aback by Lucy's sudden change of mood, but nonetheless went on to give the daily report. Clearing her throat her high voice spoke, "Well, the re-construction of the buildings is almost finished, the houses are finally done—thank the gods—but other buildings that were not a priority are still under way."

Lucy let out a breath, "That's good, anything else?"

Wendy's brows furrowed in thought, "Hmm… Oh! The new gardens are finally growing, it took awhile for us to dig out all the weeds and such, but we saw our first tomato and a couple apples on the trees!"

"Well if you all would have let me help, the gardens and orchards would have been fruitful much faster."

"No, no, no," Wendy shook her head, "You are too busy training Lady Erza and using your power to renew the whole land! I'm sure from your presence alone the garden healed much faster then expected."

Lucy patted Wendy's head once again, "Thank you Wendy, what would I have done without you here to help me?"

Wendy's radiant smile lit up the room as she accepted Lucy's praise, "Oh, and Lady Erza is here to see you again."

"Well send her in," Lucy shooed at Wendy.

Wendy laughed, "Right away, Lady Lucy." Then off she went in a flurry of peridot feathers.

Moments later Lucy could feel the crawling darkness that now made Erza's presence. The light-bringer turned around to meet the new dark-bringer, who floated in with lethal grace. Erza's wispy shadow wings, like ever-moving black flames, whipped and swayed around the angel of darkness. Lucy knew at heart that Erza was more noble and self-sacrificing then anyone she had met, yet if she just looked at her she could see the dark powers made her into someone so beautifully terrifying that it took her breath away every time she saw the scarlet goddess.

"Hello Lucy," Erza's deep smooth voice hummed as she landed on the ruined marble floor, keeping clear of the flowers and trees that reached for Lucy's power and coward from Erza's.

"Welcome Erza," Lucy smiled, ignoring the slight pain of being near the new dark one, "How are things in your side of the realm?"

Erza looked around at the beautifully chaotic room filled with stories and life, "If I were to be honest, very dull. I miss the beauty of Edhelos," She knelt down to look at a budding strawflower, though keeping her snake-like shadows to herself, "I miss being around nature, never had I thought that the simple act of touching a flower was touching something so beautifully alive."

Lucy's heart ached for Erza, knowing that if things had not gone so wrong, this woman would have been by their dear friend Levy's side witnessing her becoming the wonderful leader they knew she would be, instead of a life of isolation with such few visits with Lucy for training and company.

Lucy knelt beside her new sister and placed a hand on her bare shoulder, ignoring the slight burn, "I am always here for you Erza, I will not make the same mistakes as I did with Zeref, so please come here anytime, and if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to ask."

"Actually, I did come her to ask you something," Erza said more softly then Lucy thought was possible for the warrior woman.

"What is it?"

Erza looked down, clenching and unclenched her flawless hands they both stared at the dark magic that continued to whirl around her hands, "I was hoping you would teach me creation magic."

Lucy was taken aback. Creation magic? That was some of the magic that, if she really thought about it, made the whole race mess in Iantica. Dealing with creation was clearly something they were not meant to do, and it took her and her brother a long, painful time to figure that out.

"Why do you want to learn creation magic?" Lucy asked carefully, not wanting to upset the one person who held the universe's darkness on her shoulders.

"I am lonely Lucy," Erza clenched her fist tighter until dark blood pooled from her long fingernails, "I am so lonely it is unbearable. This darkness won't leave me alone, if I could create just one person, just one being to share my darkness, then maybe I would be able to handle this power." Erza's scarlet hair moved like a red curtain, covering her face. "Please Lucy, please teach me."

Lucy hesitated and looked up at the open ceiling. The sun shone between the leaves branches, gracing them with rays of warmth. Her world had always been made of life and she had never come to fully understand that her brother's life, and now Erza's, was only made of death, and the only life they got to experience was through short times with the life-bringer herself. Lucy had been selfish, if only she had _understood_.

"Okay Erza," Lucy whispered, "Just… just promise me not to over do it okay?" She let out a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Erza's head lifted, revealing her dark eyes that held little light and many sorrows, "Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy smiled and rose, offering her sister her hand, who gingerly took it—not used to being helped up.

"Now, let's get started."

* * *

Levy stood quietly, looking down at the grave of volcano rock and white lilies. She did not know the name on the gravestone, but she did know the man who did. Her gaze shifted to that very man kneeling down by the grave. Whether he was grieving, praying, or sleeping she did not know, but she was here to support the man she loved, or for better terms, the _ai dragon_ she loved.

Gajeel rose up from his kneeling position, his eyes red telling Levy it was not the latter. His fierce and strong face was twisted with grief, it was a grief that Levy could not bear to see on his face.

"I'm sorry Gajeel," Levy whispered, resting her hand on his arm, which he in turn but his large clawed hand over hers.

"We didn't act much like brothers, but that doesn't change a thing," He rasped, his unusualy gruffness gone like the sun behind the Narunos black clouds, "But he was still my younger brother."

Levy looked at the gravestone that said _Rogue _in rough lettering, "I wish I had the chance to meet him."

Gajeel let out a deep grumble, which was most likely more of a chuckle, "I'm not so sure about that, ya' probably would have teamed up against me."

"Probably." Levy smiled.

In the past year, Gajeel and Levy had been so busy with the counsel and rebuilding their own kingdoms that they hadn't had the courtesy of burying their loved ones. Just weeks before, Edhelos had a grand burial for her father Makarov, the late king. It had truly been a sight to behold, and the many tear-filled eyes had shown Levy once again how great a King her father had been. Now, she came her to support Gajeel in his private burial of his brother. Gajeel had been so busy finding his old friend Lily, who he supposedly found but had not 'graced' Levy with any details yet. Natsu of course had been traveling all over, doing this event here, tearing down that riot there. In Levy's opinion she thought the poor _ai dragon_ was just trying to distract himself from the pain of missing Lucy.

Thinking about her friend's name sent a familiar pang in her heart as well. They hadn't heard from Lucy yet, of course how could they? Her friend was in a different dimension, along with Erza. It had taken Levy far too long to adapt without the both of them by her side, she most likely would not have made it past her despair if Gajeel and the other counsel members had not been there for her. Even though she had not heard if Lily was joining the counsel, her branch was made up of the close advisors of her father's. She had finally decided on the members just a few months ago, but had forgotten to send a message to the others to request a meeting. Laxus and Evergreen were their names, and they were fine elves who had been there for her father many times, and now, they were here for her, despite their unusual company.

"Pixie? Are ya even listening to me?" Levy was startled to see those piercing dark eyes very, very close to hers.

"Ah!" She tripped back, but Gajeel caught her in his strong arms with no way for escape, "I'm sorry Gajeel, just caught up in my thoughts."

He rolled his eyes and huffed, "Sheesh, you would think this is _your_ brother's graveyard." Levy tried to let out another apology but his lips silenced hers. His kiss, all too familiar now, demanded her attention and spoke more meaning then their words ever could have. He held her their in his embrace, clearly needing her more then he would admit. So, Levy let him hold her there, let him kiss away his worries, because if she was honest, she needed his love too, if not more.

Too soon he let her go. Dazzled, Levy almost stumbled again and looked up Gajeel. His dark hair almost completely surrounding them, covering them from the outside world that kept demanding their attention, demanding their leadership.

Gajeel devoured her with his eyes as he lifted a hand to run through her sapphire hair, "I love you Levy."

Levy smiled at him, wishing time could stop even just for a moment before they flew back to Edhelos to continue bringing the world back to life, but for now, she would ignore that. Gajeel was her focus, and as she lifted her petite hand to his face, she couldn't contain the joy when she spoke the words, "And I love you, Gajeel."

* * *

Erza looked down at her creation in awe. After months and months of failures and heartbreak, he was finally finished, and he was more beautiful then she could have ever imagined. No longer was she alone, now she would have someone by her side to battle this darkness for eternity, now it would be bearable, now she could live.

The man opened his dark blue eyes, almost too dark to tell they were blue, and looked up at her with a blank stare. Off course he had no emotions, this was his very first time seeing the world, and how dull it must have looked to him. How dark it must seem to have his first look be on the death-bringer herself, in a dark cave-like castle that Erza now had to live in. What would he think, Erza thought, when he got his first look at light? Knowing that like her, life would reject him. The dark red scar down his right eye, the blood symbol of their bond, shined so bright against his pale, almost white, skin. And his hair, sapphire just like Levy's, fell into those dark eyes of his.

Slowly he sat up, testing what the strong and lean body of his could do, unlike the other _hini en vilyas_, his wings we like black smoke constantly following him, and two small black horns poked out of that brilliant blue hair of his. Yes, to Erza, he was perfect.

Looking down at his clawed hands in confusion, he worked his throat to he mustered a deep quiet sentence, "Who… who am I?"

Erza smiled, actually smiled, brighter then she thought was possible now. She reached out and put a hand on his flawless cheek, turning the the dark eyes that will forever change hers. Then with the command of her all her power, she completed the final step, "You are Jellal."

* * *

**Wowzers! Well folks the Kingdom Chronicles is officially finished, for now at least. As you can see, with the new characters I definitely want to make a sequel. I will say that I don't have the time to start it just yet (unless y'alls responses/reviews change my mind).**

** If not, I might start creating an outline during my spring break. I would love to follow Erza more, and of course I would add Gray and Juvia somewhere along the story. If it will let me I will add a note in this story when I am officially writing the first chapter, otherwise I hope y'all enjoyed the story. Each of you has been filled with awesome-sauce and I can't wait to hear more feedback and continue to write(:**


	18. Chapter 1 in Sequel Coming!

Hey Readers! So I am currently writing the prologue/chapter 1! It will be posted tomorrow so make sure you find the story titled The Kingdom Chronicles: Death's Archive and follow it, review it, and hopefully enjoy it!


End file.
